The Real Wild Part About It All
by drpepperluvgurl
Summary: After the semester where Freddie met Poppy -and totally fell in love- what happened after? Will time apart - or together - destroy their relationship? --Same characters & Setting--
1. Defying Gravity

**Hey guys! I have also made this story, based exactly on the characters from Wild Child. All the names will be the same.**

**I have decided to start the story off from where most people saw them in the credits. This story will be written from multiple points of view. Hopefully i will do my best not to confuse you too much. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Poppy_

So here i am. Sitting on a blowup chair on top of the cold pool water, sitting next to my 4 best friends in the whole world, and my boyfriend. Ever since i went to Abbey Mount, i truly think i have changed into a better person. Maybe it's just me, but i actually think that i am completely like my mother. Surrounded by my friends, having a boyfriend who cares about me, and being a leader on the lacrosse team at my school.

"So what do we next 'ere in L.A. Poppy? I can't think of anything else! Nails, hair, shopping, swimming, and you even took us to some fashion show." Kate said quite matter-of-factly.

"Well, Trouble, i am enjoying every moment we spend together so you just keep leading us to whatever might come ahead." My amazing boyfriend Freddie commented. I was absolutely thrilled when i was told that he could come see me for the summer. Well, most of the summer anyway. Then right before we had to go back for school, he was supposed to go back to England and be there for a while. I was dreading that moment ever since the second i heard it was going to happen.

I tried to look over my head so my eyes could meet him, but the sun seemed to blind me to a point where my mind just figured it was worth it. Of course my body thought otherwise. In my lame reactions my entire body flipped over. One thing led to another, and there i am. In my own pool holding my breath and praying that i left my phone outside of the pool and instead of on my lap. I heard laughing from above the water as my body slowly started to ascend upwards. Gravity pulling me up, as some would say.

"Ha-ha, Poppy trying to cool off?" Drippy seemed to be the one who was the funniest of all of us. Yet, she seemed out of it most of the time. Maybe that was where her humor came from.

"Now why'd you do 'hat?" Julie questioned. She was laughing too, and i assumed her question was more of a question that wasn't looking for an answer.

Freddie looked at me with sparkling eyes. Well it looked that way. Maybe they just appeared to be looking that way because my vision was semi-blurred from the chlorine in the water. Then i saw a cheeky smile pull up on the corners of his face. I didn't need 20/20 vision to see that beauty staring me straight in the face. I swear i was in love. Just looking at that boy, i knew i'd fallin'. And fallen way hard.

"Come here," i heard him whisper. I was the only one that it was directed to. I actually was also the only one who heard it. Kate and Drippy were busy looking through a magazine i had given them a while back, and Josie & Kiki were laughing about some song that they were listening to. No doubt it was a 'Weird Al' song i showed them. Apparently they had never heard of him before! Ha! He's only just the funniest man to ever make parodies of other peoples genius music.

I slowly made my way towards the edge of the pool and put my arms up on the edge pulling my body upwards a tad bit. Freddie leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I let the taste linger there for a moment before i licked my lips. He laughed at my gesture then gave me an explanation as to why he had kissed me. I didn't feel like i needed one though. I love when he kisses me. It not only makes my heart race, but it makes me smile. Smile like when i used to just have mother-daughter dates with my mom.

"I think you deserved that after flipping over into the water after you wanted to look at me. But i must say, you do look quite enthralling all wet." He hinted that i looked more attractive while wet? Hmm, i see that the boy is growing into a man. PERV. Haha i love him so damn much it hurts.

.....

"Sooooooooooooooooo, what will it be? Chocolate, or Vanilla." Of course it would be US, standing here in the longest dairy queen line i have ever seen in my life. Maybe the line was only there because Drippy was taking FOREVER to figure out which kind she wanted. Drippy loves Chocolate, but ever since i made her try some Vanilla ice cream, she has become addicted to it. She can't even walk into my house without checking to see if we have any Vanilla ice cream left.

"She'll take a Chocolate thanks. I'll have a chocolate milkshake too thanks." I tried to order fast so the people behind us wouldn't get mad. It was only me and Drippy out to ice cream today. Kate, Kiki, Josie, and Freddie were out exploring sites. Drippy wasn't feeling well so i decided to take her out for some ice cream. I wish Freddie was here though. It's really like there is a whole in my heart when he is gone. Like how it was since my mom left. But then i met the best girls in the world, made them my friends, and fell in love. That whole seemed to almost dissapear. But when they are gone, and my mum is gone... well, it seems that whole just gets bigger and brodder.

* * *

**Well, the first one is just basic, and it will be setting up things for the future. So I guess you can call it a 'fill in' but I assure you, the chapters get much longer as time goes on :) thanks for reading! review for any questions or concerns...or ideas? :D**

**~Emily~ /drpepperluvgurl :D:D**


	2. Haven't Met You Yet

_FREDDIE_

_The Next Day...._

"Goodmorning sunshine," i said to her as i watched her climb out of her bed. God how i wanted to be in that bed with her too. Well, i was for a small amount of the time. That was until i realized that if i woke up in bed next to her then the girls might get some ideas. And that is definately not what i am to be needing. At least not after what people have been saying since i was seen with Ellie. Now THAT would be a story to tell....

"Hey.." she said weakly. She always looks so fragile in the morning. But there always seemed to be a sparkle in her eye. At least whenever i looked. "What time is it?"

"It's only 9. I missed you yesterday, and we didn't get back until late. You seemed really tired so i let you sleep." I missed her so much it hurt. How in _hell_ can i ever go a day without that girl again? She seemed to fill up the insides of me. Every empty space. And then when she left me again, she seemed to take away fragments of me. It was as if my life consisted and revolved around her. She was my Juliet as i was her Romeo. I do love her, but my love may be unrequited. She never has told me that she loves me too. Maybe she never heard me tell her that i loved her. Or maybe she just didn't have the same pull of force that thrust my own love upon her every moment i saw her. Or thought of her. Especially when i touched her.

"Oh. Want to go get some breakfast? Drippy said she was feeling a bit better, and i think we can go out to IHOP or something if you want," she said this as though she was questioning herself. What need her to question? Why does she feel that i would oblige? _I love you! _I felt like screaming. _You make my world spin. You are the air i breathe. I can't last without you. You are honestly all i think about--_ My thoughts seemed to stop mid-sentence as a very unfamiliar brunette barged into the room.

"Poppy!" She yelled, with what looked like the fakest enthusiasm i have ever seen. Pity.

"What are you doing here Rubz. I told you that i have company, and that i didn't really have time to see you." My baby girl looked a tad bit angry. Okay, so angry wasn't the best word for it. Maybe furious might fit the title better.

"Well i wanted to see you gosh. So let's go shopping. I saw the ca-utest jimmy chuu's today, and i was like 'oh-m-gee' i need those! And then i thought that maybe we could go get some then find a couple matching dresses. Roddy might come too. Sorry you two didn't work out by the way." She didn't seem the slightest bit sorry. Who was this Roddy? And what did he have going on with my Poppy that didn't 'work out' ?

"That's great. Well i think that you should go ask Roddy to take you, and then maybe i'll talk to you when i am ready to. kay? Can you leave now i really have to be somewhere." Poppy stood up and started ushering out her friend with the long brown hair. When she re-entered the room she looked as though she was going to scream.

"Are you alright?" i stood up to meet her and placed my left hand on her right forearm. My right arm dangled on her left hip bone. _She is beautiful... _i thought.

"I'm fine. So IHOP?" She was hiding something. I wanted to know what it was, but i decided to let it go for now. Besides, i was hiding something too. Yet my something was totally irrelavant, completely mental, and i was forced into it. What the hell was i supposed to do about it anyway!

"Yeah let's go," i said as i placed my arm around her shoulder and put of a kiss on her forehead. _I love you Poppy,_ i said in my head. Oh how much i wished i could say that outloud. I wonder what she thought of me as when she placed one of her arms around my waist. Was i just some English boy she decided to bring home for the break? Would this all be over with after she had decided she was done messing around with me? If you could call it messing around. All i know about her though, is that i have never felt this way before. She makes me so happy, and all i want to do is be with her all the time. I know, not a rational request at all, but i still want it. What about when she goes to college? Where will she go? Shall i follow her? Or would she have moved on?

* * *

We arrived at IHOP and had gotten a big table. Poppy had called Kate and apparently they were going to come here and we would all eat together. I was glad that the girls came though because it would give me some time to think without having Poppy worrying about if something is wrong with me. Poppy is a sweet girl, but she gets caught up in what she's doing so i believed that she wouldn't be looking to me every 5 seconds like she normally would if we were together.

Through the muffled sounds of their words, i sat there and thought.

How am i supposed to tell Poppy about that night with Ellie? I wasn't drunk, no. I wasn't high either. And i am a man so i should have been able to stop it from happening! Not that much happened anyway... I tried to relive that situation one more time...

_"Ah come on Fredster, you owe me remember?" what the hell is she talking about i don't owe this girl shit. _

_"Ellie, be reasonable. All you did was help me out with a girl. You only gave me some advice, and now you want me to mess around with you? I thought you got over me. I really did." And honest to god i believed that she did. All those late nights she would scream at me telling me about how much of an awful person i was._

_"Oh PLEASE Freddie. You know she doesn't love you. She used you of course. And now that she sees no need for you, you can just get out of her life." Even though i knew it was a lie, deep down it burned me. It really hurt. And there was nothing that i could say or do to make it feel better. She never did say she loved me..._

_"You're wrong," was all i had come to muster up in such short notice. _

_"No, i'm right and you know i'm right. Just believe me. You have known me longer. You loved me, and i love you. The feelings happened and were all there. Those feelings we had were mutual and Real." She was right...._

_"Believe me. I know what i'm doing," then everything happened so quickly. Next thing i know she dragged me onto her bed and starting kissing me. My hormones seemed to be upset that i was in love with Poppy Moore, and there was a girl thrusting herself at me right now who i wouldn't comply back to. I love Poppy, I Love Poppy, I LOVE POPPY. I tried repeating those words but they didn't help. Did i really love Poppy? OF COURSE I DO! Damn just because some girl is throwing herself upon me i am questioning my love for Poppy? She is my trouble.._

_While i was having this mental fight with myself i finally got out of my head and back to reality for a split second to notice that she had taken my pants off, and hers too. I tried to remove her arms from my neck in a soft way, but she took it all wrong. She took my force as passion and kissed deeply. Her tongue plunged through my lips and into my mouth. Never had i seen her so aggressive in my life. She never did this when we were together..._

_"Poppy could never make you happy the way i can," she said through her teeth as she continued to explore my mouth. I wonder what it feels like. Sticking your tongue in someone elses mouth and having them be immobile the entire time. What must that feel like? Pretty boring i'd say. Unless it was me inside Poppy's mouth. And her lavendar hair smell lingering onto me which makes me want her even more. Her cherry flavored lips, with the hint of strawberry on the inside. I'd never tasted her tongue before, and she hasn't tasted mine. But i did get to linger on the feel of it for a moment when she first opened her lips to me a month ago. It was spectacular, and all i wanted was to do that and taste it for real._

_Now that my mind was thinking so intensely of Poppy, my lips started moving. Ellie took this as if i was giving in and kissing back. To hell i was! I was trying to get the bludger to bloody hell off me! Before i could completely remove her body from mine, her hands moved towards something of mine i did not feel like giving up. She was giving me a handjob. I know i love Poppy, but wow._

That night ended up being her finally stopping, and me praying to God that she wouldn't try to go any further than she had. I got her to go to sleep, and right after i left. I felt like shit after that night. And it was even worse since i let her take advantage of me. When she touched my package that was ESPECIALLY where i needed to draw the line. But, i liked it in some weird messed up way. Except i knew it was all with the wrong girl. Would Poppy ever try to do something like that with me? To hell... I'd never know...


	3. Invincible

_Poppy_

I was watching Freddie make faces every few seconds, but it didn't even make sense. He has been silent the whole time here except for when he ordered something. And the waitress flirted with him. I felt like kicking the living daylights out of her. _He's MINE_! I felt like screaming. But, maybe he wasn't mine. I never really understood how girls would fall in love and turn themselves over to boys, just like that. I mean, what if the boy didn't feel the same, or didn't really love her like she thought. What if he was just playing her? How would the girl know? She wouldn't. So women have to trust men to not break their heart. Mine was already so broken, i think that there's really no hope for me in trusting anyone anymore.

Except, i love Freddie. And i am holding myself back because i know that i am not ready to trust. I can't be. Seeing as i am still a virgin... But i don't want to give myself away until i know it's true, and to the right person. I wanted it to be Freddie, but i just don't know if that's right or not. I don't know how he feels. Well, other than the time i heard him whisper, "i love you Trouble," when we were sitting on a bench holding hands and watching his school's lacrosse team practice. I don't think he even knew that i heard him. Because he hasn't said it again.

"Hey you okay?" i rubbed him forearm hoping it might break him from his trance. Then he did something that shocked me. He wore this disgusted look on his face as he pulled his arm back suddenly. I was so taken aback i thought i was going to cry right there. Oh look who's here.

"Poppy, doll i missed you! I'm glad you're back. Wanna go out tonight?" Roddy said as he approached my table. Did he really think that i didn't know what happened between him and Ruby? Really? I'm not an idiot! But he kind of still was my friend. And Freddie looked pissed at me, or mad that i touched him, so i guess i can hang out with my friend, right?

"Um hey Roddy, do you think that i could call you later? I'm kind of busy tonight," i wasn't busy but i didn't want the girls to hear my plans i would make with him. Not now.

"Yeah sure. Cya around." And then he left. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. I turned to Freddie, and now he looked ever madder. I ignored him. Fine, if you want to despise me, then i will shun you!

We ended up not talking for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"Poppy, Kate and I are going to go see a broadway show!" Drippy exclaimed. "Josie and Kiki said they were going to the beach, so well, do you wanna come too?" I didn't wanna ruin their fun. And i knew i would because i don't like broadway at all.

"Nah, you guys go ahead. Besides i have some things i need to take care of anyway."

"Alright see you tonight then. And we might go to the beach later too. So we'll call you when the show is over." Kate said. Then her and Drippy grabbed their things and left. Great. I'm home alone with the idiot who hates me. Why the hell is Molly at camp! I so need a mani-pedi....

I got up and decided i was going to do that. I ran to my room to get my purse, and i saw Freddie looking at a picture of Roddy and me.

"Why did he come see you today?" He asked in probably the scariest tone i have ever heard his voice in.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later." I responded in a soft tone, and went over to kiss his cheek as i picked up my purse. He moved away.

"Answer me." Why is he so damn mad?

"Freddie he's just my ex. And he was my friend. He wanted to hang out. Are you okay? You seem different."

"I'm perfectly well. Where are you going now then? To go be with Roddy?" he was mad at me. But i have no idea why. And it hurt...

"Just going to get my nails done..." i said in a small voice. I felt so little right now. And it was all his fault. I felt like i was nothing. Just the scum left at the bottom of a trash can that nobody wanted. Why was he doing this to me?

"If you are going to seem him there is no need to freaking lie to me!" he yelled.

"I'm not lying! And i am not going to see him! What the hell has gotten into you!? Every since breakfast you seem to be giving me the cold shoulder. Like what the hell? What did i do?" I screamed back. I'm done shying away and backing down. My wall has just been built up again. Screw boys. Screw them!

"Nothing has gotten into me except some _sense_ Poppy!" That's it i've had enough.

"Well when you decide that you like me again, i'll be at the mall. GOOD BYE FREDDIE." i stomped out of my room and slammed the door of the house on my way out. Who does he think he is? Calling me out like that? I didn't even do anything. Maybe i am wrong. Maybe i don't love him, and maybe that was God's way of showing me that. Fine, i don't want to give myself away to him. I don't even want to ever kiss him again for that matter. Screw Freddie Kingsley.

But secretly, the voice in my head only wanted myself to be wrong. I was lying when i said i didn't love him. And if anyone would be screwing Freddie Kingsley, i sure hoped it would be me...


	4. I'll Be

_Freddie_

What have i done? As i watched Poppy, MY Poppy, run out of her house crying, i felt my heart breaking. She looked devastated. And that was all my fault. I don't even know why i am acting this way! Maybe it's guilt, and a bit of jealousy. But, i had no right to treat her that way. I should have run after her. I would have, if i didn't hear the words slip out of her petite body.

"I hate you Freddie!" she screamed from her car. I need to get away from here. Now.

* * *

**_Meanwhile...._**

_Poppy_

I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM. Why did he have to go stomp all over my heart? Right when i was ready to actually be normal again. I hope he doesn't come back. I hope that, THAT will be the last time i see Freddie Kingsley.

_What in the bloody hell am i saying... I'm in love with him... I need him. I want him. I wish he could be with me all day long and i would never have to worry about a thing. Please come back..._

Damn that stupid small voice in my head....

***

"I'm home!" I yelled as i entered my house. Kate and Drippy shouldn't be back, they called me earlier to tell me that they were at the beach. It was getting dark, but they said they would take a stroll on the boardwalk before heading back. Kiki got asked out by a guy she met at the beach, so she is on a date. But Josie should be home by now. God knows where Freddie is...

"'Ay Poppy! Missed you all day. Want to 'o do somethin?" Josie appeared out of nowhere startling me with her question. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya!" I laughed, but it was forced. I hugged her and we decided that we would sit down and talk.

"Freddie's not home, in case you were wondering." She said. Well, that's good. Maybe he's somewhere cooling off....

"Cool. Want to watch a movie? Do you know who Nicholas Sparks' is?"

"No, should i?" This will be fun. Ahh, Romance movies. This should calm me down. Or at least let out a good cry. Which i haven't actually done since the night i thought all my real friends hated me....

"Well...."

* * *

_Freddie_

"Hi i'm Freddie." Wow this chick looks just like Poppy. Beautiful brown hair, gorgeous brown puppy dog eyes, even fruity hair!

"Nice to meet you. I'm Silvia." I had decided that i was going to go to the boardwalk. I ended up wandering to a KOHR brother's ice cream place. They have really good soft served ice cream. Poppy took me here once, it was amazing. Now, here i am talking to the lady who sold me the ice cream. She looked my age. Maybe a bit younger.

"I'm not from around here. Are you?" Okay, that probably wasn't the best way to start small talk, but hey, i'm a guy. We aren't necesarily the best when it comes to this stuff.

"Yeah i could tell. I love your accent by the way. It's very charming. I'm actually from Wilmington North Carolina. So i'm an East Coast girl. Just out here for summer. It's quite nice really. My father is an actor, so i come out here a bunch. What about you? What's your story Freddie." She seemed nice. And down to earth too. So unlike the side of Poppy i saw at the beginning. but i later learned that it was just an act. She was hurting, so she was mean.

"I'm from England. I live with my Mom who is like a principal of this well-known private school. I don't go there, but i go to a school like it. I'm here on break with one of my," i paused. I didn't want to say girlfriend right? That would sound like i'm an ass just trying to hook up with a girl. Maybe that's what i AM trying to do... No. Even i'm not that shallow. "--my good friends. She's from around here so it works out nice. Of course i don't know anybody so i seem to get lost a lot." Alright, i didn't need to say that. Ha! Was i setting her up so she would offer to show me back to where i came from. My 'friends' house? That might be nice. Poppy won't like that...

"I get off my shift in 20 minutes. I can probably help you get to wherever you are going, if you want." She blushed at the last part. She was nervous i'd say no? Is that it? Hmm...

"Thank you, that would be great." And just like that, i made a new friend. Lovely how amazingly charming i am. It's a talent, really.

***

"Hey i had a great time tonight Freddie. And i'm sorry to hear that you and Poppy had problems and didn't work out." Okay, so i told her about Poppy. I was completely honest, up until the part where i told Silvia that we broke up. Hopefully that doesn't cause too many issues later on.

"Me too, thank you for taking me back home."

"You didn't tell me you were staying with a very weathly person," she said and laughed. It was a cute, healthy laugh. And i liked it. Shit, i liked it. I liked it so much i couldn't help but smile at her. She continued talking. "Would you like to hang out tomorrow or something? I could show you around some more. Or we could go exploring to places even i don't know!" she asked with much enthusiam. I might like that. Actually, i know i would like that. But what about Poppy.

Yeah. What _about _Poppy Moore. The girl i am in love with.

"That would be great. Can i have your number so we can meet up somewhere?" She smiled at me and blushed. I really hope she doesn't fall for me...

"Here ya go. Well, i should be heading back home before my dad gets worried. See you around Freddie Kingsley." She said as she walked off into the dark. I felt a tad bit bad standing in front of Poppy's house and watching her walk into the dark. All alone. There really are some awful people out there. Should i walk her home? I might not make it back though. And i really don't want to have to call Kate, or Poppy, or any of them asking for a ride back.

I walked into the house, and that's when everything seemed to change. I saw this boy trying to seduce Poppy. He was almost hovering over her. But she was crying. Maybe he wasn't seducing her, maybe he was just trying to make her stop crying? Josie appeared out of nowhere with a look of hatred on her face. What the bloody hell did i do?

"Way to go Freddie," she said as Kate, Drippy, and Kiki went over to stand by her. Poppy was still crying, but i could barely hear her. I wanted to run over and comfort her like i normally would. But right now, i don't think i was welcome to do so. I walked to the room i was staying in and shut the door quietly. This is going to be a long night....


	5. Pictures of You

_Poppy_

I heard his door slam. It just about shattered the only living part still inside me. He was with another girl while i was here, alone and hoping he would come back and tell me that loves me. That he wants me, and he's sorry that he got mad at me. But instead i have a guy who used me, and hooked up with my ex-best friend, trying to stop me from crying. Drippy, Kate, and Kiki didn't get back til just a little while ago. Josie let Roddy into the house, and of course he came to my room first. I never actually felt uncomfortable having him in my room, but it's not like i ever let him near the bed. But he saw me just laying there crying my eyes out, so he came over to me and comforted me. I ended up saying that i was thirsty. ( I wasn't i just wanted to remove him from my bed, while i was on it.)

Now Freddie was back, and the only thing he did was glance at my puffy red face, then walk away. He really doesn't care about me. Maybe he's just going to leave then...

"Babe, i have to be somewhere really early in the morning, but i won't leave if you aren't okay. Are you?" I knew he was going to leave no matter what, but he was trying to win me back. Not that there was any way in hell that he would.

"I'm fine just go. Bye Roddy." And he left. The moment i heard the dorm slam the girls came over and wrapped me up in their arms. Only Josie knew what was wrong, but i didn't really feel up to telling the rest of them.

"Kate, I'm tired. I'll tell you guys what happened in the morning. Maybe some sleep might do me some good?" I sniffled. I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight. Or tomorrow. Or the next night, or the next.... Freddie Kingsley broke my fragile heart all over again.

"You're right Poppy. Sleep might 'elp you some. Come on let's up her up girls." Kiki said as she motioned for them to help her, get me off my fat ass. I did feel fat, even though all i had today was some pancakes from IHOP this morning.

****

"Freddie.." i kept repeating that name over and over into the air. I know i shouldn't be up thinking about him, let alone whispering his name silently hoping that he would hear me and apologize. I am so broken, and all i want is someone to fix me. All i want is my mom. I need my mom....

_No P.O.V._

Freddie finally decided that it was his turn to tell her some things. He slowly got out of his bed. He wasn't even close to getting sleep tonight. Not after the way he saw Poppy, and the way he did absolutely nothing to go and help her. He slowly walked across the hall and into Poppy's room. After he turned and shut the door, he noticed that Poppy was sleeping. But she looked in pain. Her face was scrunched up, and her entire body seemed to be shaking. Instinctively, Freddie half ran half jumped over to Poppy and placed his soft hand on her shaking face. She gasped. He barely noticed that his hand was cold.

"Shh.." he told her. He started to stroke her cheek hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him, or that she would be too asleep to notice what he was doing. Being on her bed, he was strangely even more attracted to her. Well, it wasn't strange in his mind. He is always attracted to her. Even when she is dressed in the baggiest sweatpants he has ever seen, while wearing his too-big-for-her t-shirt. She loved wearing his clothes. The sight of her in his boxers from back when he was with her in England slowly filled his mind. He suddenly had the chills himself.

"Freddie..." she mumbled softly. She could have swore that he was with her right now. She wanted to opens her eyes to see him, but if he wasn't there, she would probably break down crying again from the dissapointment.

"Yes Trouble?" he said. _I love you, and I am sorry i was a total moron. _

She slowly opened her eyes deciding to give in and see if he was really there. To her surprise, he was.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered at his raspily. To him, it seemed like she was mad. But to her, she was too shocked to calm the shakiness in her voice.

"I-I was just checking to make sure you were okay. I'll be going now," he figured that if she didn't seem happy to see him, that she'd rather be sleeping instead of seeing him. Boy was he wrong.

"Can you stay?" She replied. There was a shine to her voice, and it sounded like she crying again. This sound coming from the girl he loves more than life itself, made him want to cry too.

"Of course," he said. "I'll be here as long as you need me," _and hopefully longer,_ he thought.

"Why were you mad at me today? Why did you push me away at breakfast this morning?" Her desire to know why the one she loves was shunning her was too strong for words. She needed to know why he was treating her that way. And why he seemed like a different person entirely.

He knew that he couldn't put this off forever. He told her exactly what happened with Ellie that night. He tried to watch her expressions as he spoke, but she didn't seem to have one. It was just blank. That didn't sound good, seeing as the girl he was staring at wearing the blank expression was Poppy Moore.

All she could do was listen. She was mad. She was hurt even more. And then she was mad again as to why he didn't tell her sooner. And also as to why he would just randomly get pissy at her for no reason. She just kept staring blankly into space.

"Poppy?" he whispered to her as he touched her forearm. She flinched at the touch of his cold skin.

"Y-Yes?" She choked out. She didn't have anything to say. She wanted to cry again. She was slowly getting the feeling on the inside that Freddie wasn't the one for her. That he just wasn't right for her.

"Are you--" She cut him off before he could continue with his stupid question.

"Do you love me?" She asked. It was straight forward, and right to the point. If he hesitated, then he needs to leave. If not, well, then she might have to think over the whole situation again.

He responded almost immediately. "Yes. I love you." He said with confidence in his voice. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the small smile that was appearing on Poppy's face. She didn't kiss back, but he didn't care. He just wanted to taste her lips again. It had been too long for him. And he went for almost a whole day without seeing her. It truly was torture for him. But it wasn't much different for Poppy either. Except that if someone was good enough, they could distract her.

"Thank you," She simply replied after he pulled away.

"I'm really sorry i treated you that way. I didn't mean to at all. My thoughts and memories made me angry. I just wish it never happened. Honestly, i think the only reason it got that far was because i was thinking about you the whole time. And what it might feel like if i was with you." _Shit, that's NOT what you tell a girl!_ he mentally slapped himself.

All she did was blush. But then she thought of something. They were on her bed right now. _Is he still thinking about that right now? Does he want to do something?_ She sure wasn't going to do anything right now though, and she knew it. She was still pretty mad at him. And for the way he was today when he spent the day with some girl. She seemed nice and all, but Poppy didn't like people moving in on the ones she cared about most. Just like when her father was getting re-married, that tramp never got respect from Poppy, nor Molly. And Poppy doubted that she would ever.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't feel too well," she said.

Images flashed through his head as he thought through exactly what she was asking for. He knew that it wasn't going to happen tonight, but this was definately a start. "Of course Trouble. I love you." He said one last time before he crawled over her and under her blankets. She snuggled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead softly and started to hum something to her.

"Mmm-You Think I Don't Care But I Do... yeah I Do... But I'm Too Scared... To Tell You How I Really Feel..." he kept mumbling.

Poppy Moore was breathing into his chest, and let out the faintest resemblence to the words, "I love you too Freddie.." and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness as the hum of his voice echoed through her body.


	6. I Feel Alone

_Freddie_

After i laid in bed with Poppy for a few moments, i truly had the most amazing rush of emotions hit me. The dagger than was plunged into my heart since i saw Poppy in tears, seemed to be removed and replaced by the soft kiss of Poppy. She kissed my chest, probably assumed i was sleeping and didn't notice, but i did. Her lips stroked across my broad frame, and even lingered towards my neck. I so wanted to kiss her back, but i didn't want to ruin the moment for her. If she was enjoying this, and if it was making her feel better, then in all means will i let her continue.

I must say, she has the feet of a 40 year old man. Very, _very_ cold. But they were soft, and she had wrapped them around my legs. Her entire body was entangled into my own. I had no objection, but i wonder if she knew that kind of hold she had on me every moment she would seduce me like this. Her lips made me crave her more. And the touch of her skin sent chills up through my body. I really hope she didn't feel me shake when she kissed my neck so tenderly just a moment ago. She has also been whispering things, but if i appeared to be awake by responding, she might be embaressed. And i certainly did not want that.

I made this girl feel like shit. I hurt her. I truly, truly hurt her. All i want to do is take it back. But i can't, and it might even be too late to make it up. When i told her i loved her moments ago, i saw the smile pull up from her lips. But there was something hidden beneath the smile. Was it - fear? Or it might have been sympathy too. She was scared, and sympathaizing for me? I must have really gotten myself in deep shit then.

As the sun shone through her glass doors, i felt her body shake beneath me. I wanted to finally respond to the actions she has been making all night, but i still don't know if it would be a good idea to stop her. She might have wanted to do something....

"Freddie?" Okay, that thought was crushed.

"Yes Trouble?" Ah, how i love that name,

"Thanks for staying with me last night. I-I-I don't really know what i would have done... Things are so tough... And i.." She still sounded sad as her voice trailed off into a faint whisper.

"Poppy, is there any way that i can make it up to you today? For how much of a horidious cow i was to you yesterday? I feel awful, and i really would like the opportunity to make it up to you." I held my breath waiting for her response. I don't think my fragile heart can take a rejection from her. Or even another sad smile she sends my way, oh so frequently now.

****

We sat in her bedroom for another hour just talking about what happened between us. We remembered all those days in England, and the amazing time on my birthday where she snuck into my campus and my dorm room. She slept with me that night (not that way guys ;) ), and i swear i could have held that girl forever.

"I missed you," she said as her head curled into my shoulder.

"I love you," i said. She probably didn't have anything to say back. But i am okay with that. Maybe i should have given her time to reply?

I beant over and kissed her. This time, her lips were mobile, and i felt them moving perfectly insync with mine. It made me smile how perfect it was kissing her. I probably looked like an proper moron smiling while kissing this beautiful girl. But i honestly could not help it. Her petite body held so closely to mine already had an effect on me as our lips moved in perfect syncronization. I pulled her body even closer to mine by the waist. Sure, we were kissing quite passionately while our bodies are entangled on her bed. Neither of us seemed to have a problem with that.

Maybe it was the pure love that i was feeling running it's course through my veins. I slowly opened my mouth a bit wider, _hoping,_ haha, that her tongue would find it's way in there. To my surprise, it did.

Her tongue was tangy, and it send shock waves up my spine the moment her tongue hit my own. She pressed it against mine while she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face closer to hers. I then felt the need to have her body even closer to me, so i put my hand back on her hips and brought her into me once again. Her tongue had the same taste as her lips did, except now that i have actually experienced the full on wonder of it, i don't think i can get enough. _I can't get enough of you baby,_ that old 80's song rummaging through my head. Funny, how when i am entangled with the girl i love, in an intense liplock that i am thinking about a song from almost 2 decades ago. I am quite strange.

Poppy sure don't think so. ;) I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

_POPPY_

I am so in love with him.

It scares me so much.

And damn i think i need to see my therapist.

I smiled as I pulled away from Freddie. My arms still wrapped around him. "I missed you," i said again. But my voice sounded more steady this time. He smiled at me sensing the confidence in me slowly creeping back in.

"Would you like to go out with me today Trouble?" he said with a cheeky smile spreading rapidly across his face. He was nervous about asking me out on a date? He's so cute.

"I would love to go out with you. Where shall we go?" I really hope it's not somewhere that i would run into anybody that i know. I just want an alone day with Freddie. It seemed so much simpler back in England. In some ways, I was hoping that i could just go back to school now so we could be together there. But i knew that it would not be nearly the same. Not only would i just get to see him about 4 times a month, (if i am lucky) but i also only get to kiss him in certain places. Okay, so i am sorta a fan of PDA, but only when it is me. And i want to show off that Freddie is mine. And i would like to kiss him whenever, and wherever i want to.

If only we lived in a simpler world....


	7. Hey Brittany

_Poppy_

Out of all the places on earth, he took me to one of my favorites. Universal Studios. The first time i went, it was in Florida with my mom. I think i memorized the entire park that day, and my mom seemed to do the same. We spent the whole day there, and then we spent the night walking along City Walk just talking about whatever came to mind. She was my best friend, and that day in the hospital 4 years back, God took my best friend away from me. In one of the most painful ways possible. Death.

"So what do you want to do first? Rides. Or food." I just wanted to get on a roller coaster and let the wind capture my hair in one swooping motion. But i was also pretty hungry, since i only had breakfast yesterday.

"How about we try something at the food court first, you didn't eat much yesterday," Of course he noticed that. Well, actually he wasn't there to notice. He _assumed_ that she was messed up in so many ways when he left her like that. The thought made me mad that he would just think that like he was the cockiest person ever. That was another quality I didn't think that he had.

We walked over to the food court, and hit up Mel's Diner. It was really good, and i felt the greases soft but strong taste on my tongue. It was delightful. I didn't really feel like eating anymore though, so i grabbed my fries and stood up.

"Let's go on Jurassic Park, it's my favorite." That ride practically made me pee my pants the first time i went on it. I loved it soooo much, and it was just the right amount of scary. In Florida, the ride consisted of a water ride. It had many nooks and crannies, and the way the boat glided through the water was weird. We traveled through sewer water, and when we approached the dark warehouse ahead, i knew it would get interesting. I grabbed my mom's hand when we entered that dark place. Images of slowly falling down a waterfall just before we almost got sucked up by a big t-rex fulled my mind. My hand slipped away from my mom's and lifted into the air as i screamed my lungs out. Right now, i felt the loneliness of her hand slipping from mine all over again. The whole was coming.

"Sure thing Trouble. Some how i knew that you would want to ride that," he smiled at me and took my hand in his. Nevermind, the whole was filled now. "Sucks that it's so crowded on all these rides," he said.

"Well it's always crowded here, but trust me. It's worth it." Of course this place was packed like usual. The tons of diverse people coming from all over the place. Florida was more kids younger with their families, hence me and my mom back then. But here in Hollywood, there were a lot more people. Many different ethnicities, and more of a wider age range. That's why most of the rides here are more scary and breathtaking than in Florida.

"Woah they look freaked out," Freddie was looking at a young couple and the girl was shaking. I laughed, because practically knew this ride by heart. In a few moments, she would be exclaiming about how freaking awesome that ride was - no doubt.

"Trust me, they had fun." We approached the front of the line and started to take our seats. I chose 2 second row, and in the middle. Alright so i was daring to go so close to the front, but i am still too wimpy to pick a side of the car. My heart beat slowed down as the nerves were taking over me. I knew what would happen. We would start off slowly, then as we went on we would be attacked by huge dinosaurs. I was ready, and i swore i knew whenever one was going to come. Yet, i still screamed every time i saw one. Freddie looked amused, and he half laughed half yelped whenever one of the things came out at us. But he took my hand in his the moment the car we, and the 14 other people on the ride with us, almost got smashed by an old beat up car falling down from a ledge. It was scary as hell! But holding Freddie's hand made me feel better. I screamed, and then laughed as another thing came up and splashed us badly. I was already soaking wet. At that moment, i was glad that i left my phone back in the car.

"You good Trouble?" Ha! When was i ever better?! This was my kind of thing. These rides made my life, and always made me happy.

"I'm lovin' it," I croaked at him. Then BAM, we fell of the ledge. My hand slipped from his as i lifted my arms into the air and screamed my lungs out. The feeling of loneliness came creeping back, once again. But luckily Freddie sensed it, and the moment that the hurricane of water plunged at us, his hand found it's way back to mine. We laughed at the sight of eachother soaking wet and semi-shaking.

This day keeps getting better...


	8. Catch Me

Freddie led me towards the entrance of the water rides area. So I AM one for getting wet, but some of these had a 90• degree angle drop. I mean it's not that I was afraid, I'm just not good when it comes to a drop that big and then a massive dive into the water right after. When I was 5, i almost drowned. I actually was scared out of my mind the moment my body plunged beneath the murky water at my house last summer.

"You ready?" Freddie asked. We were about to go on this big log ride, and the normal amount of people per log was 4, so there was 2 other guys on it with us. I recognized one of them as my dads work buddies son, but I didn't know the other one.

I nodded as we stepped toward the loading dock where we were supposed to be getting onto the log. Freddie stepped behind me in a way that was motioning for me to take the front of the log. I really didn't want that, especially not for this.

"Do you think that I could sit behind you? And you sit in the front?" Please please please say yes.  
"Sure Trouble," he climbed into the front and I immediately felt a bit calmer. Jamie, the guy who I knew, sat behind me after I climbed in behind Freddie. We silently greeted eachother as the last guy got onto the ride with us. Almost a minute later we started being pulled up towards the sky.

So unlike the Jurassic Park ride, we would not be at ground level for most of the ride. This, we would be up in the air held up but the strongest of polls and columns. I felt a bit safer about the drop with my arms securely around Freddie's waist. He left his left hand on my thigh just to show that he acknowledged what I was doing. Or maybe it was just that he wanted to have some part of him on me too. Jamie and his friend looked excited and completely ready for the big fall.

"Well this doesn't seem that bad really," I finally said. Jamie looked at me with a semi-smirk on his face. Then he spoke in a questioning tone, but I could hear the care in his voice.

"Poppy have you ever been on this before? It's honestly JUST the beginning.." and his voice trailed of mid-sentence when the log suddenly jerked down stream and we all got splashed. Since I was the smallest in between these big guys, I didn't get quite as wet as them. But still I could feel the cold water creepy down the legs of my jeans.

Damn that boy was right. The log was now thrashing through the stream we seemed to be devouring. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me_ i kept repeating to myself in my head. Freddie must have sensed my tension seeing as his hand that was on my thigh moved onto one of my hands that was around his waist. I felt his moist kiss touch my skin, which sent shivers down my spine. Well, it was either that or the water that was currently inhabiting my pants.

****

"THAT WAS THE BEST RIDE I HAVE EVER BEEN ON!!!!!" When i screamed this, i swear that made heads turn from people all the way on the other side of the park. But hey, a girl can't help when she is as excited as i am. After we went on that log ride, we quickly jumped onto this roller coaster that was called the dueling dragons. I swear! I could ride that baby all day! And it was even funner too because after that super scary water ride my clothes went dry from the nice breeze, or _wind _that shoke my clothing dry.

"Haha i never knew you were this wild Poppy!" Jamie and his friend, whose name was Daniel, had come with us on the ride too. He was yelling his ass off, just like i was.

"Hell ya! Jamie, you must not know me at all." Well he actually didn't really know me. I only knew things about him when we would occasionally be at work with our fathers' and we'd chat about our lives. He was my age after all, so he seemed to relate for the most part. I started liking him more than Roddy actually. But ah, well it doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

_Freddie_

I had just won Poppy back, and now she was with her friend Jamie or whatever his name was. They knew eachother from somewhere apparently, and ever since the water ride she has been hanging all over him. But she can have friends, right? I shouldn't be so annoyed about this, yet i am. More than you possibly could imagine quite frankly.

Poppy grabbed onto my arm are and started leading me towards another ride. I was starting to get tired though, so it was more like she was dragging me along the way. After all, we probably have gone on every single ride on this goddamned park twice, except the ones that Poppy got scared, which was only like 2. We already had ice cream, so there really wasn't anything else we could do except keep riding rides, or leave. Poppy wanted to ride more apparently... And so did Jamie.

"Hey you okay? This is so much fun!" She bellowed at me. You could see the glee in her eye as she spoke those words to me. Ah, this is definately the girl i fell in love with.

"I'm good. Now, Moore, Poppy Moore, i do believe that we should be heading back soon. The girls might get worried." To hell about the girls, but that seemed the only way she would leave.

"Oh my gosh i completely forgot! And we left our phones back in the car. We should go soon..." Her voice trailed off with a hint of dissapointment. Alright, maybe i shouldn't have asked her to leave. But if i offered up that i was tired and wanted a break, no doubt would she just run off with Jamie and Daniel.

She turned to her friends and told them something before coming over to me and pulling me towards the gate to the park. "That was fun, thank you for taking me here."

"Your welcome, and i'd love to do this again sometime." We continued to walk out of the park and to the car. The closer we got to the car, the darker the sky seemed to get. And by the time we were about to pull out of the space, the sky looked like the color of Poppy's nails the day i found her alone on her bed crying her eyes out over me. Black.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry i didn't post it sooner. Well, i'm also sorry that the last one was kind of short. Normally i go over 1,000 words per chapter. Anyway, i should have another one up by tomorrow morning. Sorry again. I just had some soccer training, and then my friend came over asking for help. It's weird you know. All these people ask me for help on love and other adolence things, but i don't have a boyfriend anymore. But still, i've learned enough about boys over the years. Did i mention that i have a brother..? He's 4 years older than me actually. AND, he's 6'5. Amazing, yes? And my best friend, who is also a guy, is ALSO 4 years older than me. But that's okay. Right?**

**:) Em**

**Review Please. I would love some help on the ideas.**


	9. My Worst Nightmare

_Poppy_

It's been exactly 2 weeks since Freddie and I went to Universal Studios Hollywood. Ever since then, our relationship seems to be getting a bit edgy. Like for one, this girl keeps hanging out with him behind my back, and the only response he has for me to that is, "She's a friend," I mean, what kind of Bullshit is that? Eh?

The girls are having a blast though, and i guess that _that_ is really what matters. Hopefully they come back here with me. I honestly don't feel like coming here without them. Especially is Molly isn't here. I hate all these people who act like people they're not. Hiding, or just posing. It annoys me a lot really. I know, i'm not always looked at as smart, but i'm not an idiot. And i know what the hell i am talking about when it comes to this stuff. Those people pretending to be something they're not, really have no way in controlling what goes on in their life. It's not like they can just magically change and say that they want to be this or that. Ever since they put up that reputation, well most people just don't leave it in the dark. I was ready to though, as far off as that sounded. I am ready for a change. And i know that i'm ready for my life to start once I'm out of high school. Abbey Mount is great, but is right. If you want to work at the top, you must work your way up. And most people don't just get there without loads of hard work. Strangely, ME. Yes, me, Poppy Moore, was ready to work.

"I am ready for the challenge," i mumbled softly to nobody.

"Didn't know that you go _this_ mental when Freddie ain't 'round Poppy," Josie said. Apparently she heard me.

"Ah 'lright. You gu-irls ready for some shopping?" Kiki approached. I remember that day when we took the trolley into town to get outfits for the party. We looked so good in those old vintage clothes. I think I smiled more that day then i have in my life. Well, ever since my mom...

"Kate, is ripped tights in- or out?" Drippy was always one for bizarre, yet colorful outfits. Tights were always her thing, and i did notice that lately a lot of hers have been ripped. Sometimes i thought of her as a chick from the 70's. With that big blonde hair of hers that always looked like an afro unless probably padded down with heavy equipment. And her clothing was always so hippy looking. She didn't always act like a hippy. More like a brat. Shit did i just say that? Or - think that?

"Always in," Kate said, but i would have to disagree. These girls had an odd fashion sense. The one who seemed to have the closest to mine was probably Kiki. Josie did occasionally, except she was more curvy that me.

"Well let's get to it guys!" We grabbed our stuff and headed for the door, just as Freddie was arriving back with his little _friend. _He was smiling like an idiot, and i was only a miniscule away from slapping the hell out of him. Why does he do things like this to me? He says he loves me, but he just goes and flirts with all these other girls! Either this has to stop - this meaning his socializing with girls frequently and leaving me in the dark - or we need to seriously rethink our relationship. God forbid he breaks up with me for one of them.

"Hi Freddie," Kate seemed just as annoyed as i was. Good.

"Hello." Is that all he could damn say!? This boy has got nerve. Haha, got nerve. The stupid Hannah Montana song just popped in my head. At least she has a boyfriend who cares for her enough not to go be with other girls....

"'At were you doing?" Of course there was Josie always there to drill the questions. Drippy was too fixated on her wagon wheel to even realize that their was tension in our encounter.

"Mmm" Well there ya go, here was Drippy contributing to the conversation. I swear that's the best thing i have heard in weeks.

I started laughing.

Freddie turned to me with someone unreadable on his face. I didn't know if he was mad, sad, annoyed, or all three. I looked away and hoped that someone else would say something and he would stop staring me down.

"I was hanging out with a friend, Why? What were you doing?" The arrogance in his voice was very noticeable, and i don't know if it was intended or not but there was a huff at the end of his annoyed question. And a smirk. What an ass.

"Well Poppy got asked out, and since you are being a horidious cow, we decided that she should go. We'll be off now, goodbye Freddie." Wait, i?-I what? Oh well i guess this was a way to get him back. But he might be really mad. HOLD ON.

I am worried about him being what - mad at me? When i am furious at him! What is wrong with me. Must be my hormones giving me these lapses in rational thought.

Freddie turned him head towards me. I didn't meet his gaze on purpose. I knew that if there was even a hint of sadness of pain in him, then i would give in. I'm so weak.

"Hope that goes well," he said. His voice was even, which suprised me. Then he continued. "I'll be gone by the time you ladies get back, Possibly see you around back when school starts." That was it. All he said. Was he realy just leaving? Was he honestly _that _mad at me for something i didn't even know i did! He needs to rethink the decision he is about to make. The moment he steps on that plane and leaves me, there is no way in hell that i am going to go back to him. He can't ever win me over again. There's not a single thing that he can do to make me want him again. Especially not after the way he's been treating me lately.

Freddie walked into the house and out of my sight. That wasn't the only thing he seemed to be walking out of...

* * *

**Hey guys. I'd like to dedicate this to one of my close friends, Tannen. It's her birthday today, so this one's for her. Also, thank you sooooo much to all of those people who reviewed. You truly make me smile :) I'll keep trying to update as fast as i can. but know, when the break is up, they will be coming MUCH _much _slower. I literally will have a compacted schedule to the maximum. Any how, hope you liked it! Expect more maybe tonight. Today, i get to go see Sherlock Holmes again! It was awesome the first time. I love Robert Downey Jr, and Jude Gay soooo much! And of Course, i adore Rachel McAdams... The Notebook, only one of the best romantic movies ever made. I still cry everytime i see it, you know. It's weird how most of Nicholas Sparks' books are sad and make you cry. Like, every single one i have read i have cried in. Someone always dies... Notebook - Noah & Aly die. The Last Song - Ronnie's dad dies. Dear John - John's father dies. Nights in Rodanthe - the dude dies... AHHH.**

**:) Anywayyyy,**

**lots of love.**

**Em**

**P.S. The next chapter will be mostly from Freddie's P.O.V. Oh and sorry to leave a littttttle cliffy there. Guess you'll have to endure the wait :) **


	10. What's My Age Again?

_Freddie_

I walked in that door and felt my stomach churn with every step. I love her, but she doesn't seem to be the same anymore. Or is it me who's changing? Maybe we are only good together when the other needs something... That idea seemed to be getting better and better as i stepped into the guest room Poppy had laid out for me just a few weeks back. I have only been in L.A. for about 2 and a half weeks, but i am starting to consider it another home. I fit in pretty well, except the accent, and most people seem to like me.

_"But he doesn't want me anymore! I can't make him stay if he doesn't even like me!"_ Alright i regret hearing her say that. But Kate's comment afterward did not help my side of the story in any way! I do want Poppy, i always want Poppy. Could that be the problem? _To hell! That is not a problem! _

"_Poppy it's his loss if he leaves. He will be walking away from you, and that means you deserve better," _Oh yeah, great help Josie.

Okay, so i wasn't planning on leaving tonight. But what really is the harm in leaving for England a week before i was going to? They might understand the excuse i miss my mum, or i want to see my brother. Something might work other than, _I don't like Poppy, i need to leave. _Honestly, I probably should not have lied. Well was it lying, i could not understand. It only seemed like bending the truth! Just a tad...

*****

I woke to the mass numbers of screaming coming from across the hall. _Poppy._ My instincts took over me then. I was raised a gentleman, and I must always help a girl when she is in pain. Even if I seem to be the one who is causing it this time...

"Trouble, are you alright?" Damnit i used the name. _Make a mental note, NOT to use that name! _She wasn't even awake was she? When i touched her forehead, her entire body which was tense, seemed to loosen all in one motion.

"Freddie don't," She breathed out my name. Okay, so it was clearly me that was causing all the problems. "Mmm," She then resulted into grabbing onto my arm and holding it to her chest. My heart lept, and i felt the tingles running up and down my spine. How is it that every time we interact so closely, my body just goes right in shock? Maybe it wasn't shock. It could be the immense amount of love that I have for her, just maximizing with every touch we share.

Me being the big wimp I was, caved. I climbed into bed with her and let her push herself against me. After a few moments of tusle she had completely cuddled up against me. It was probably the cutest I have ever seen Poppy. Her mouth twitched up into a smile. I felt my own lips curl into one.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

_Poppy_

Was this real? Is he really in my bed and holding me right now? I thought he would be gone and hating me right now... _Yet i still don't know what I even did..._ Mmm, his cologne was strong and it burned my insides til i felt them soften. I heard his faint snoring which was an immediate alert that he was still sleeping soundly. His expression showed how he was more than content on holding me all night. Mine did the same. I could lay like this forever....

***

"Poppy? Come on wake up," The sound of his voice cackled through my dream. The memories of us dancing at last year's spring fling slowly faded my memory, as did the song by Nelly Furtado that was creeping into my mind.

"Mmmm, sleep." Was truly all i could muster up to him. I didn't really have much to say except to beg for forgiveness and hope he'd take me back. Except, I still had _no_ clue why he was upset with me. I have behaved, right? I haven't changed into the worse either... Maybe he was getting bored with me. Or, possibly he was annoyed that I wasn't so on the Wild Side anymore. Hopefully that's not it, seeing as everyone likes me a lot more now that I seem to be calmer. But, the other people shouldn't make me determine how I act. It is first and foremost _my own_ decision on how I will behave. Right?

"Trouble, I won't be waiting all day." The edge in his voice scared the crap out of me. He was really going to leave me! All alone! Like _this?_ Does he even know how much of a mess I am right now? Seeing as my mothers rememberence of her death day will be occuring soon. Less than a week, I think...

"Are you leaving me?" PDF as Mr. Nelis would say. Well, I _think_ my question was...

"You know I have to go back to England before school starts up again. See my mum, and my brother. And my grandparents!" He sounded like he wanted to damn leave. Well FINE. If he wants to leave, so be it. I'll just have to see him when I return to Abbey Mount. Then he'll see what he has done to me in the decision to abandon me like this. And how I have changed once again in his absence. Maybe not in his own favor this time I will act.

"I know, but I just thought..." Hell, I don't even know what I thought. All I really thought was that I needed to keep my sentences coherent to show that I was confident. At this point, it might be the only reassurance i will be getting.

"I should probably get back to packing now, but you know that i'll still see you next term." That's too long. I want to see you right here, _right now._ He was leaving a week earlier than planned which just added more confusion to the matter. What about his prescious little friend he had acquired this summer? Was he just going to leave without a goodbye? No, surely he must go bid her a due. _What the hell is wrong with me? I am talking like poet from the 18th century! I am losing it!_

Of course Freddie, my boyfriend, or possibly we are on a break now? - has decided to leave just in the moment as I am still in puberty and trying to figure myself out. Possibly we need the space?

For now, I think I'll play along... Just for now, though.


	11. Better Days

Poppy

Okay so i was right. After he got up and left me there so he could pack, I watched as the same girl who he had been with lately come up to _my_ front door and ring the doorbell. I wish I could just leave her standing there. But I need to be the bigger person in this whole situation, yes? And the first step to showing Freddie how grown up, also how much he needs me in his life, is showing that I can handle anything that is thrown my way. Including this girl who stole my boyfriend from me during the time we were supposed to have together as our vacation. Great.

_"_Hi! I'm Silvia. You must be Poppy, I've heard so much about you. Really, it's a pleasure to meet you." Okay, _that_ was shocking. He talks about me? Surely guys don't do that when they are involved with other people.... Not talk about their ex - or the one they are _cheating_ on.

"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you too Silvia," I'm not really sure what I am supposed to say. I mean, she knows about me. Does he say good things? Or was she being sarcastic when she said it was a pleasure to meet me. _Like what the hell--_

"Oh hey Silvia. I see you've met Poppy here." Lovely timing _Freddie._ Sometimes, his timing is like Harriets' was when I would be almost caught doing something against the rules. _Almost._

_WOAH. _He did _not_ just push me out of the way to go hug her! Like this is my house!? What kind of idiot does that? When I already know he is completely involved with her. This day couldn't get any better, really.

"I'll meet you outside, okay?" All he said. Damn I want to slap him.

Oh look, it's Kate. Just the muscle I need to take him down. Of course I couldn't do it alone... But now I have backup...

"Morning everyone." KATE. Can you _not_ sense the tension in the room!?

"HELLO." Alright maybe my reply was a little too loud and obvious. And the strain in my voice, plus the look of pain on my face didn't seem like much help either. She watched me straighten myself up while from the corner of my eye I saw Silvia also straighten up. She definately looked like an athlete. Very toned and defined leg muscles. She was wearing some Roxy board shorts and navy blue converse. I liked it, but I never really could wear that when I was around my old _friends._ And ever since England came around, I have been taken shopping to stores that they go to and end up buying clothes they like. Normally its all very comfortable...

"Hi, who are you?" Kate looked at Silvia with curiousity burning in her eyes. No, maybe it was hatred. Can't really tell anymore really...

"I'm Silvia. Nice to meet you. You're from England too? I love the accent, it's beautiful." Oh I see. You just _have_ to suck up. And steal my friends too! Who do you think you are? And in my own house? No. I am _not_ getting played in _my _house.

"Kate," Alright maybe the fire in my eyes was getting her a tad worried cause her eyes softened once they met mine. "Can we uhh - talk?"

"Sure," As we were walking towards the pool I heard Kate call back to Silvia, but I don't really know what she said. "Now tell me what is wrong." PDF. Pretty Damn Straight-Forward. Maybe that's why I love Kate. And sometimes, why she annoys the hell out of me.

"That's the girl he has been with, and now that he is leaving home early, he's going to spend his last day with her. He doesn't like me anymore... He knows I love him. Why would he do that to me? He must hate me..." I felt my voice get smaller and smaller until it finally died at the end. Kate noticed the change and embraced me with strong arms.

"Poppy," She kept her arms around my shoulders and looked at me. "If he wants to do that, then he clearly is not the one for you. You deserve much betta. He is being an idiot. Not all relationships last, and I know that you know that." She was right. But I thought he was the one... I thought we were perfect, and that we always made eachother feel good. Guess I was wrong. Or just too damn caught up in the moment to realize anything. Shit.

"You're right. Hey, do you think we could go to your house for the rest of the break? I know I love it here and we decided to come here for break, but I kind of want to get away from it now. If you and the girls are okay with that?" I felt Kate's strong embrace again.

"Yes, that would be lovely." She whispered.

***

"So 'our telling me that he is gone?" Kiki looked dumfounded.

"Yeah he left this morning. But that's okay, we are just good friends..." What a lie. Really, lying is bad for the heart I should stop it.

"Well I am fine with going back to England early. I haven't had a real wagon wheel in forever!" Drippy of course butted in. Not that I minded since she agreed with going to Kate's for the rest of break which was in reality, only another 2 weeks.

"If 'hats what you want 'here Poppy," Ah Josie. She was always there to make me feel better. Well not always but just when Fre--

"Then we will all go with you. To England! Come on, let's get packing." She continued cutting me off mid-thought. Thank God.

"I'm going to miss it here..." Kate said.

"Me too," I mumbled. I doubt anyone heard me seeing as they all were standing up from the edge of the pool and heading towards the door. I guess that's a good thing.

* * *

_Poppy_

"Mmm. Sleep." Ugh. Can't you see I am sleeping? Why try and wake me?

"Come on Poppy. The plane landed and you need to get up now. Almost everyone if off the plane!" Kate's panicked voice enchoed through me.

"Shit, let's go!" I semi-jumped semi-wabled off my seat. She laughed as my tired eyes were opening and closing randomly as we exited the plane. Then it hit me.

We are in England. _We are in England?_ Wow. This was my brilliant plan for forgetting Freddie. This place, the one where we met and I fell in love with him? Aren't I such a genius?

"Hey can you step out of your mind for a moment and help me with these bags? What the hell did you bring?" Kate talking again. Well maybe it's good that she is stopping me from thinking. Last thing I need is to think too much and then--

"HELLO?!" Shit I was doing it again!

"Yeah sorry, just tired." I grabbed some of my bags and piled them on top of eachother before rolling them towards the drop-off area where Kate's brother was going to be.

As we talked towards the door I heard Josie, Kiki, and Drippy all laughing their heads off behind us. How were they behind us when we exited the plane last? Bathroom I guess. _Ugh_. If they would just shutup maybe my headache would go the heck away!

Woah.

Kate never told me her brother looked like....

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I am ending it there, but nothing is ever fun unless there is some element of surprise, right? Hmm. Well anyway my break is over and i have school tomorrow. Damnit life sucks like that I guess. Anyway, I should be posting one tomorrow. And then expect another one by Wednesday. Thanks for your patience guys you are the best! **

**Oh & reviews/ideas/comments would be lovely. (: Thank You.**

**Em**


	12. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

_Poppy_

I never did know what it felt like to have a big brother. Freddie was the closest thing I had ever had to that before, except we were a little closer than that. But meeting Kate's brother I didn't expect that he would look so, _perfect._ His porceline skin hugging his baggy dress shirt while his dark wash jeans hanged a little more fitted down his long legs, ending at his feet with addidas soccer shoes. And he had probably the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen - plus they even had a touch of green in them. The color danced around the edges of his pupils, which made them shine brightly when the sun shone down on them. _Wow._

"Hey Andrew I missed you!" Kate engulfed her brother who was waiting with open arms. The dress shirt he was wearing stuck tightly to his skin and his bicep muscles were _very_ visable when his arms went around Kate's - suddenly small looking - figure. "You were supposed to come visit us! You were only hours away, and mum said you wouldn't be coming back to England til we did. But here you are! What happened?"

"Now Kate, let's not be rude. Drippy, hello good to see you again. But i don't seem to know the rest of the girls here Kate. Introduce me, and we'll talk later." His eyes wandered to me, and i felt my stomach tighten. What did he think of me? Was it bad that I kept my hair it's natural color? Should i dye it blonde again? Was I more attractive that way? Oh_ no what if!-_

"This is Josie, Kiki, and Poppy." Kate pointed at me last. Lovely, the last name is always the one that is lingered on for the longest. Maybe this will be really awkward. Just as I was thinking about running, Josie stepped forward and shook Andrew's hand. Kiki followed after her. Does that mean it's my turn? I'm not sure.

Kate seemed to think so. Andrew just laughed. Lovely, he's already laughing at me. I must look horridious, and completely barbarick. I did sleep for most of the plane ride. "Nice to meet you too Poppy," he stepped towards me. I gasped. Probably the wrong move. His eyes lingered across my facial features, and I felt a hand on my back. I didn't move an inch though, I was too focused on this incredible figure in front me. I wanted to reach out and touch him. And this, was only when I met him. Imagine what will happen once my mind sees him everyday for another 3 weeks. Maybe getting over Freddie won't be so hard after all. Huh.

***

"So good to see you girls! Haven't come back since before last semester! Too long, really. And now there's Poppy here to join us. Darling I have heard so much about you, really. Honered to have you here, and thank you for letting the girls come to your house for the long break." Kate's mom must like to talk - or maybe it's just the sound of her own voice that appeals to her - but I swear, she hasn't stopped talking since Andrew took us back to the car at the airport. And here we are in Kate's living room just sitting down and glancing over the renevations she supposedly had done to her house while we were at school. It looked much bigger than Kate had suggested, and Andrew seemed to be taking it all in too. He lives here though, so it didn't make much sense. Then again, I'm not really good with guys in the first place so hey - who am i to tell.

After about another 20 minutes of Kate's mom talking on and on and o - well you get it - I finally grabbed my stuff and took Kate's room. We would be sharing, but I really don't mind. I still get my own bed, and at least there was a bathroom in the room too so it wouldn't be shared with other people. Well one person in particular I mean - Andrew. Another good thing about Kate's room, was that Andrew's was right across the hall. And he left his door open a lot. Plus he plays guitar - pretty well from my understanding too - while he sings. He loves Coldplay, and the Beatles. I even heard some Aerosmith:

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing_

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what youre dreaming  
Wondering if its me youre seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes

_....._

This is literally one of my favorite songs of all time. It was one of my moms favorites, and hearing Andrew sing it while he played the guitar chords made me almost cry right there. He plays this one a lot, and for that I am truly greatful. I wish I would have the courage to go in there and be next to him while he plays, but he probably thinks I'm lame. I guess there's always a chance he doesn't right?

"Hey Kate," Okay, so how should I propose this question? "Am i aloud to go and listen to him play?" SHIT! That is _not_ the right way to propose this! What if she thinks I'm--

"Yeah sure go ahead," That was simple.

I got up one night and stood outside his door for literally 2 minutes listening to him just do the chord progressions and hum some of the melody to the chorus. It was gorgeous. Surely he would think it was dumb for me to want him to play for me, right? I mean it's just a song... This is stupid, I should go back to Kate's room - no Josie's - cause it will look like i chickened out! And Kate will know I'm such a lame person.

Yet, before I could decide there he was. Standing in front of me with his guitar wrapped over his shoulder. "Hello Poppy what ya doin here?" There was that American accent creeping through. Why is that, isn't he from here? And as far as I know he has never even been to American! It was Kate's first time when I took her after we got out of school for break.

"I- uh, well um," Should I leave? Ya I should go. Before I make an idiot of myself. Maybe he'll just tell me that he's busy and wants to be alone. Yeah of course he does! "Um I'll uh... Go."

"Hey wait." His hand went on my shoulder. It was so warm and comforting. He was actually touching me, and I wasn't freaking out! Yes! That's an accomplishment. Oh. Nevermind, my cheeks got hotter as they reddened furiously. Hopefully he didn't notice that it was all because he was simply _touching_ me.

"I was wondering if I could come watch you play that. You know, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, Aerosmith." His eyes widened, and then his lips curled up into a smile as I awaited his reply. He's smiling, that must be a good sign - yes?

"I would love that." He would? - _LOVE_ that. Ha! He would _love_ it!

He placed his arm around my shoulder as he led me into his room. Even though I could see him playing on his bed from Kate's room or the hallway, I had never actually seen anything else. Like the walls were covered in soccer posters, and pictures of him. He wore a lot of things from Stanford actually. It was surprising, seeing him in the Cardinal attire. I even saw him in uniforms for them. So clearly he has been to America.

I sat on his bed as he slightly closed the door and made his way towards the bed. I looked away from his wall and turned towards him. He still had that smug smile all over his face, and in some ways I wanted to slap it away. In other ways, it looked adorable. I guess the adorable part kept me content long enough to resist attacking him. "I'm sorry I really shouldn't just barge in - i mean you were playing - so it was rude of me and I'm--" I haven't been cut off by a boy in a long time. But at least he was gentle about it instead of most guys who would just yell over me.

"-I love that you are here. And you didn't intrude, I invited you in. So tell me, do you like Aerosmith? Or is it just the song you like." He was so kind about everything. And so so nice to me! It doesn't make any sense. First impression of me was given off as shy, stupid, and reserved. Why would he waste his time with me?

"I love Aerosmith. And especially that song, so I really enjoyed listening to you play it." Another thing I like about him. He doesn't hover.

After Andrew strummed the first chords to the song I felt my eyes closing and his sweet tune carry through the room. He started from the beginning of the song, but my mind always had to sing at the part where I would sing the harmony with my mom. I felt my lips open as I sang along the harmony while Andrew sang the original tunes. Our voices meshed well, and it truly sounded like a ballad.

_Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing.

_....._

"Mmm, beautiful." I felt alive again. It's like Andrew was a brother of mine already. We seemed so comfortable together already and it's only been 3 days since I have gotten here. And now we sing together - one song, which is a love song - and I am suddenly feeling love towards him. Maybe it's just the song infecting me? Who knows.

"Thank you. You were beautiful too. Hey Poppy, can i take you somewhere tomorrow? I really want to."

I felt my breaths slow at this. I tried to smile even though my heart had practically stopped from his eyes direct contact with mine. I smiled brightly then as he took my hand,

"I would love that."

* * *

**Hey! TELL ME** **if you liked it. Thanks. :)**

**Suggestions? Que?! Expect the nexxt one by Wednesday. Remember, i got intense workouts tomorrow for soccer. Even though it's FREEZING outside, I'm still out n about getting it done. Lots of love. (: Thanks for reading. Review please.**

**Em**


	13. Spotlight

_Poppy_

I looked at myself in the mirror, triple checking that I looked okay. According to Andrew wherever we were going was someplace fancy and I had better dress up if I didn't want to feel misplaced. My diamond earrings shone, but not nearly as much as my eyes seemed to with the new thin line of eyeliner under them. I was wearing my favorite shirt of all time that my mom had gotten me. It was a Manchester United jersey, and even though nobody really knew how much I loved them, I still wore the jersey all the time. It matched perfectly with the skinny black jeans that I had hugging my body.

I felt arms wrap around me at once and smiled at how comfortable it made myself feel. "Is this okay, or too casual?"

"You look perfect," he whispered, sending chills up through my spine.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I grinned and then quickly turned away as I felt the blush furrow onto my face.

"So you have a uniform? A fan I suppose. That's good, seeing as I am too." He smiled a cheeky one as he lowered his body frame just a little so it looked less tense. Was he nervous around me? Cause I sure felt like a 13 year old out on my first date with my crush. Who knew, right? The thought made me smile, and he returned my unexpected smile with a ear-to-ear beauty. I think I am going to like him.

"Yeah my mom got me into it. What about you? How did you become a fan? Wait, we are going to the game!? Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!" Oh wow I am stupid. He lives here of course he loves them! Screw it! I finally get to go to a game!

"Ha-ha of course we are! Well I play soccer back in the US on my college team, but whenever I come visit back home I go watch a game," The only thing that stuck to me out of his words were _college _and _US_. He goes to college there, and I will be going to college there... And he's athletic. I like a strong boy, and I have always loved soccer. Perfect in every way, and he seems like a nice guy. Really charming too.

Apparently while I was so caught up in my thoughts we had already entered the stadium and were in line for some drinks. "Yes I'll have a please," (**A/N:HA! Couldn't resist :) Anyway, back to them two)** Ooh Yum. Caffeine. He has good taste.

I smiled at him and ordered one for myself too. After we got the drinks he said that he wanted to go onto the field. The school he plays for back in America has connections to the English Premier league, and they come visit - or occasionally train - with them. I followed after Andrew and he walked through the big tunnel. I used to have dreams about this tunnel, when I was little. While I was dazzled with every step I took, he looked like he had done this many times before.

As he approached the some guy who looked like the trainer on the sideline, they started talking. I was still wandering in from the tunnel just taking in all my surroundings. It has been a _ages _since I have been to a pro, or college, soccer game. Last time was with my dad. Which was right after my mom died, and the Cardinals had made the championship. They ended up winning that game, and I still stand by my conclusion that my mother was the one who made it happen.

"Poppy! Come here!" Ah, yes Andrew. _Wonder what he wants...._

"Come on, play with me!" Alright this wasn't what I expected. My eyes were seeing a tall muscular male figure motioning me to come with him on the field, while he was carrying a soccer ball. Then his lips seemed to be yelling in my direction. This attracted attention from the few fans in the stands who were at the game early.

"--Kate said you played lacrosse, and before that you did soccer for about 4 years! Show me your skills, Poppy." His smile was so _alluring...._

"--Ah come here! You just gonna stand there?" Out of the little bits and fragments of the conversation my brain was picking up, I was apparently supposed to be out on the field with him. I put down my purse and took off my shoes as a I ran out onto the field towards him. His radiant smile only grew as I came closer to him.

"So," he dropped the ball on the ground in front of me and continued. "I think you should take some shots on me, seeing as I am back-up goalie. And i heard you played a lot of center mid and striker back in the day," How many questions did he really ask Kate?! I swear she has a file for me and he just studies it. He continued telling me about myself, as he was trying to teach me - or rather get me to remember how to kick the ball. Once I finally remembered though, I sent a rocket right towards his lower body. Then, everything happened so fast. The lights in the arena started to get brighter and brighter, and then they just vanished. I felt a big body mass on top of me but I just couldn't come around to open my eyes.

"Andrew?" I tried to sound serious, but it more or less came out as a soft whisper. His booming laughter fillled my body and I felt the big weight move onto of me. Must have a leg cramp of whatever because I felt the majority of the weight shift over to the one side. Ow.

"Yes? You do know you just so happened to come inches from my package," Well! I didn't know English boys talk about their bodies that way! And especially while one is on top--

"But it's okay, I forgive you. And now I bet you are wondering why I am on top of you," He cut me off, and now that I was thinking about it, I couldn't feel my whole lower body. "I'll be getting off now, but I just kind of was running to tackle you, then I tripped and fell on top of you, sorry." I immediately felt a _huge _amount of pressure lifted off of me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I had my eyes closed during that entire encounter, so when I slowly opened them it hurt. The lights literally were blinding. How on earth to the players play soccer while these lights are in their face? Must be pretty damn good...

"Sorry, can you not stand up? We should probably go sit by the bench now cause warmup is going to be starting pretty soon," he motioned his hand down towards me. I took it gratifully. My body shook under me, because apparently it wasn't too happy about moving right now. "Haha are your legs numb?" No shit sherlock.

"Yeah thanks Andrew!" I tried to sound angry, but it only came out as playful. What is wrong with me?

"Here lemme help you," He scooped me up in one motion as he carried me toward the sideline.

"Aren't I tad bit heavy for you?"

All he did was laugh.

I have a feeling this will be an interesting date. I mean, this will be an interesting time I will be having with my friend. ;) I couldn't help but smirk at my mental correction.

"Well excuse me for watching out for your poor man arms. I don't want to get you injured before the season starts up again."

"How thoughtful," There it was again! His completely ravishing eyes staring down my lame brown ones. _Magnificient...._

* * *

**WHOOPS! I wasn't supposed to post today! Ahhh, but i kind of was at school and got in total trouble for kicking this dude in my class in the crotch (FYI he was totally harassing me!) so i was sent to this thing and they were stupid and left me with a laptop for a couple hours. Here I am, writing this for you. Lovely isn't it? Well, I'll be off to soccer soon then. Maybe i'll post tomorrow. If not, then probably thursday.**

**Lots of love home skillets.**

**Em**


	14. Half of My Heart

_Poppy_

"Hahahahahaha! Seriously! She did not do that, I don't believe that she did that!" I haven't laughed this hard in the longest time!

"No joke. She walked right up to him and said she liked him. Then bam! He says ew, and she flags him. It was really hilarious. I mean honestly, you don't expect that from college students! But yeah, Lisa is a really good friend," Lisa is one of the girls on the Stanford soccer team, who is best friends with Andrew. He's been telling me all about her, and I guess I sort of get the impression that he likes her, but she shoulds so awesome! I mean, who wouldn't!

"I gotta meet her one of these days," And I really wanted to. I never want to do that though, so this was a really weird thing for me to say. Then again, I have been saying a lot of things to Andrew that I don't normally say. It's like he can make me give up myself and tell him everything. Must be his _foxy_ eyes.

He brought me to this place near the stadium that apparently has the BEST ice cream ever. Well, apart from Coldstone of course. I got a chocolate milkshake. Playing soccer with Andrew must have made me really really tired or soomething, because I was insane thirsty after the game. Or maybe it was the fries i gulped down. Normally I don't eat in front of guys. But of course, Andrew not being a normal guy - well usual guy - I did. I feel like I can be myself around him. Like no matter what, he'll accept me for me. And that is definately something to cherish in a guy.

"Just a milkshake? You sure! They have super banana splits. And I don't like the strawberry part, so I ask for this special double fudge thing, and DAMN! It's crazy good. You should get it. But not too much. Haha this is like a treat for me." He looked so energetic. Soccer really was his thing, and I could tell from how into the game he was today. He even has a trainer back home and he runs at least 3 miles everyday.

"Sure, I will have a banana split, but I'm really thirsty!" Our conversations seemed to flow like natural. Hey - just like in She's The Man. Flow, is _flow._ Ahh, I love Amanda Bynes.

"That's okay, you can get both. Besides, you are skin n bones. We gotta get some food in you. But seeing the way you devoured those fries today, I can see that you are already trying to do that yourself." My cheeks got red and I felt them burn. I could have melted the ice cream in front of me - that's how hot I felt. He laughed at the sight of my face, I presume.

"Hey it's not my fault that I am naturally in good figure Andrew!" I tried to sound angrier, but I stumbled at the end so it sounded more like I was just breathing the words out quickly. He laughed at me again.

I slapped his arm. "Shit you have big ass arms!"

"It's called muscle Poppy. Which clearly," He took my arm and played with where my bicep was supposed to be, "You don't have." His smile from laughing at me turned into a smirk in an instant. I tried to flex, but his hand didn't seem to move at all when I did.

I did what I do best. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my milkshake from the counter, then stalked off. _Boys.._.

"Thanks," I heard him say from inside the store just as I was exiting. "Come on Poppy come back! I was kidding, don't over react." Was I really overreacting? I mean, he did just kind of insult my body, and then call me freakishly skinny. Not to add that I have no muscle. Yeah, I think that I was allowed to walk away from him. Hell, how I am supposed to get home though? Whatever, I'll walk if I have to.

"Gosh you're trouble!" His voice was clear through the night. That last word made me stop dead. _Trouble._ That's what _he_ called me. That was _his_ name for me. I couldn't move. Suddenly I got cold, and I felt my whole body go numb. My legs were swaying uncontrollably to a point where I just fell in the middle of the side walk. I brought my knees up to my chest as I felt the hot tears filling my eyes. Then the warm hand on my back.

"Poppy," It was Andrew. Of course. "Did I say something to upset you? I'm really sorry. I was joking back there, I swear I don't mean it. You're beautiful." His voice was strained and sincere. His hand moved to my head and I felt him stroking my hair gently when I felt a breeze and heard his voice closer to me than before. He must have knelt down next to me cause I felt the strong arms around me. This only made me cry harder. Freddie always put his arms around me! But now, he's _gone...._

***

After I finally had the courage to talk and stop my sobs, I told Andrew everything. He listened without interuptions, which was nice. And when I would occasionally let tears fall, he would rub my back with his hand and wipe away my tears. It was really comforting, and I knew that it was a good decision for me to tell him what was going on.

He engulfed me in a big hug when I finally finished. At this point we were both sitting on a sidewalk by the curb, and he had his leather jacket around my petite body. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry Andrew. It's not your fault. Really, it's mine. I let it bother me..." I let everything bother me that has anything to do with _him._ I literally can't listen to some of my favorite songs without thinking about him, since he showed me the songs and we heard them in the car the first date we had...

"I wish I could help. Can I? Please." I finally looked up into his eyes. They looked tired, and there was something else there too but I couldn't tell from first look. I felt my head move towards him a little, and looked deeper into his eyes. I felt his hand slowly slide down my back as his face somehow seemed to get closer to mine at the same time. His eyes looked pained.

Did I cause him pain? "What happened to your banana split?" Totally random question damn I totally know how to ruin a moment!

He looked away from me and spoke quietly in response. "It kind of melted. So now it's just melted ice cream, chocolate sauces, and a banana. You want it?" I looked over to my milkshake, which I had only drank so much from because Andrew told me it would be good for my throat since it was all clogged with crap from my crying.

"Only if you wanna," I tried to smile, but I felt my eyes release more tears while I did this. I haven't cried this much since... Well, since my mom. "We could share?"

His smile shined through my eyes in the most mesmorizing way. I had to smile in return and of course I sniffed as more tears emerged from my eyes. "That would be lovely Poppy, but maybe we should go sit someone other than next to the road. I have a feeling our asses will be numb pretty soon - if not already - and we won't be wanting to get up." He was right, and as I tried to get up I felt my legs fail. Luckily he caught me before I fell back down onto the street.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Let's go." He helped me walk a little bit until I could control myself on my own. When we reached the car he opened the door for me and handed me the melted banana split. I had finished my milkshake on the way back to the car while my tears dried up. The cold - half melted ice cream - felt good in my throat. He climbed into the car and started to ignition. We had agreed that we would go back to his house and eat it there. I was warmer from his jacket, but suddenly he looked cold.

When I went to pull off his jacket that was around me, he stopped me. "No I want you to have it, I'm fine. Really." He must have read my mind. Or my face. I hear that I am pretty predictable. Or maybe it was pretty, readable? Whatever.

***

"Hahaha! That was so good! You're right, that fudge is designed to insure happiness to anyone who eats it. I swear I feel a million times better!" We had just finished the split, and were currently sitting in his car outside his house.

"See I told you! Amazing right!" His laugh was grand, and I felt as though I could listen to it all day and not get tired of it. Just wanna hear it again.

"Do you wanna go inside now?" I looked over at him, and he looked at his watch, then back up at me.

"Yeah maybe we should. Don't want people think I kidnapped you now do I?" I wouldn't mind that really. Maybe he should. I smiled at my own thought.

"And why not?" I kept smiling while I waited for his response.

"Because then I can't ever do it again," he gloriously smiled at me and let out a small chuckle before he got out of the car and helped me out too.

"This was really fun, I wanna do it again please." I said as we walked up towards his house. "How's tomorrow sound?"

"Hmmm, I'll have to check my schedule." Hey so not nice! Well, maybe he doesn't wanna see me. Maybe this was just out of sympathy or something. Or maybe Kate told him to do this! Ugh I knew it was too good to be true. I felt my smile fade into what looked like a sad look.

"Hey," he took my face in his hand as he abruptly stopped and pulled me over before we reached the door. "I loved hanging out with you. And I definately want to do it again." His hand was rested on my waist. And his hand on my jawbone. My mouth opened and closed maybe twice? Yeah, twice.

I smiled as he looked down into my eyes. This calmed me down more than ever. I felt myself getting nervous and excited at the same time. Then I felt his chocolate mint breath on my face. It took all the strength in me to pull back from meeting his lips as I saw the light flash on - the one right in front of the door? - and watched Kate slowly open to door. By then we had jumped apart.

"So, how was you guys' night?" Kate said.

* * *

**Like oh my. I freaking didn't wanna stop writing today. I just had an awful day at school, and i kept writing and writing and writing! Ahhh. Anyway, I should post another one by tomorrow. BTW - I won't be able to post anything on friday, OR saturday. (Saturday if I do, it will be really late) I'm sorry. I wish I could write for you guys cause i know i love it. And hopefully you guys love it too :) **

**Lots of love. Oh & I wouldn't mind some more reviews? Maybe even a nice thank you would be lovely. ;]**

**Em**


	15. I Want You To Want Me

_Poppy_

_I'm done with all of this nonsense  
I can't take it anymore  
I need to live in the present tense  
And not by who we were before  
Cuz no offense  
I'm tired of fighting in this crazy thing  
We call a love war_

_Why can't you just listen to your heart  
Instead of listening to your stupid friends  
I know that that's the reason we fell apart  
This is not where the story ends_

_But I'm tired of waiting  
It's so frustrating  
Do I like you or not?  
Cuz if I do I'll let you know_

It's been about 20 minutes, and I have been listening to Andrew sing this song all morning. I've never heard it before, so I assume it's new and he wrote it. It's sublime. I love it. And I don't mind that the song doesn't seem finished, but I have pretty much memorized every word that he has sung. Hopefully he hasn't noticed me sitting outside his door for all this time.

"Okay, Poppy just come inside please." Apparently he did know. I laughed and stood up, then entered his room. It looked pretty much the same from yesterday, except I saw a picture. It was of a girl that I didn't recognize. She had dark brown hair with some red highlights. Her tips had some goldish brown color to them too, and she was wearing a soccer uniform and standing next to Andrew while he was holding up a soccer ball. I wonder who that girl is...

"Sorry, I didn't want to intrude of course. Is that a new song you are writing?" Maybe that was his girlfriend? Or no, maybe that was his best friend Lisa.

"Yeah it is. You like it?" Of course I like it. But I would love to know who it was about. Unless it wasn't about anyone. Not all songs have to be about someone right? Yeah... Right..

"Here lemme play it for. I wanna show you something." He dragged me down next to him on his bed. He propped his guitar correctly on his lap. Then, he looked up and smiled at me. His eyes were shining brightly and I felt my lips slowly curve into a smile for themselves. This should be a good day...

* * *

_Freddie_

"No mom I just missed England that's all." Ugh. Mother has been drilling me with questions ever since I got back from America.

"Well, if you missed it then hopefully you will have no trouble at 'tall helping me with some preperations for Abbery Mount before we go back for the next semester," I always seemed to be helping her out with school, despite the fact that I really didn't like it that much. The only nice part was all the girls giving me googly eyes - which I would occasionally return and watch the girl faint - but sometimes they would get on my nerves. "You haven't met up with Thomas since you have been back, have you? He has been calling asking for you for weeks now. I said you were in America, but he knows you are back in England. Why don't you go catch up with him after you help me today?"

I didn't want to help. Not today. That place just reminds me of her, and I am supposed to be getting over her. _Why delay the inevitable?_ My conscious sure had other ideas... "Yeah mom sure. But I can't I go see him now? So we can do something before it gets too late? I'll help tomorrow, swear."

"I guess that would be alright. Be back by 10 though. If you need anything I'll be at the school." And she left.

Ahh, I get the house to myself for a while until I call up Thomas. Did I really want to talk to him? I'm not positively sure. I'm not really sure of anything anymore really. I hope she's okay. Was she really all I could think about?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Hello?" I answered my cell. The ringtone has changed throughout the past 4 days. First it was 'I'm On A Boat' for about a day. Then I changed it to 'You Think I Don't Care' but that reminded me too much of her - seeing as that was one of _our_ songs. I ended up changing that within 7 hours of putting it there, and it went to 'My Worst Nightmare' by some American band that Silvia had showed me. I really liked them, and ended up using that one for another 2 days. And eventually I decided to keep it, so that's what I heard. Silvia and Poppy - yeah I know I still have Poppy in my special category list - had special rings.

"Hey bro wanna meet up? Your mum told me you were back. How come ya didn't call? Oh screw it. I'll be there in 10. Later." Alright that call lasted about 20 seconds.

"Bye," I mumbled into the reciever which was directed towards the person on the other line - Thomas - who had in fact hung up.

I know how guys are supposed to be all angry and annoyed at their ex all the time. Yet, I can't help but feel the opposite. I love her. And I know that's not going to change.

What the hell have I done?

* * *

_Poppy_

"So, do people ever call you Drew?" I questioned him while I laid back on his bed. He had just played his song for me, and told me it was about someone special to him. Or that she has inspired him. Must be his girlfriend, I guess. But I decided to but that complication aside.

"Yeah, sometimes. This guy on my team back home, Andy, he calls me Drewby. I don't know why, he just does," he said as he leaned back on his bed. His arm was only centimeters from mine. I stared up at his ceiling. It had a picture of a soccer field, and there was a hug symbol on the center of the field that respresented Stanford. There was also a quote on the bottom of it in black and silver letters.

"Lead and be led," I read outled kind of quietly.

"That's right. You know, I say those words before every game. Even when I'm on the field, I'll yell it inside my head to remind myself of my many jobs as a part of a team. I am obligated to always perform to my fullest ability. And I am always glad to get the chance to show my ability." He seemed like a determined person who has a lot of respect for soccer, his school, and his teammates. I honor him as a person who always goes after what he wants. Thats an amazing quality that you don't seem to find these days.

This got me thinking....

_"I hate you!" I ran away from him and slammed the door to my room._

_"Fine! Go ahead and run away. I'm not coming after you. Just bye Poppy!" Clearly he doesn't care how I feel. And he doesn't seem like someone who even considered my feelings at all! Why should I even bother with him? Why must I love him. I freakin HATE that I love you! _

Freddie never came after me. Which just proved even more that he didn't want me. Maybe I was just another one of those Abbey Mount girls he fooled with. Well, he sure as hell is not going to be doing that to me again!

"You know, you're a wonderful person. And I love spending time with you. It's like I can open up to you completely and I don't feel awkward at all." I have no idea why I just said that. His expression changed immediately. Shit I shouldn't have said that! Maybe I could lie and say I was singing a song! What kind of song would sound like that though? Damnit I am so scre--

"I feel the same. I have loved spending time with you too. I'm really sorry about your guy though. I can tell you are hurting," his voice dropped low as he continued with the sentence. I shouldn't be shoving my problems on him. He doesn't need to feel bad for me, I really don't want that to be the only way he remembers me. For some reason, I felt like he needed to remember me by something more. Something special. Something, _good?_

I smiled as he continued to talk on about his leadership and soccer team. I would occasionally add to the conversation by asking him a question. Which kept him talking. He seemed pretty comfortable for having a girl on his bed, laying next to him. How long have I even know him for? It's been about - 5 days? Not even a week and I already feel like he is my brother. Andrew had this effect on people. When you saw him smile, you just couldn't help but smile back. It was infecting, and contagious. I liked it though. It kept me partially happy even though I was still hurt from my past screw up relationship.

"Hey," I felt a hand touch my own hand which broke my trance of thought. "You hungry?" I didn't even think about eating. But now that I had, I was starved. I have been by his room all morning, or in it, all morning.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. How about pancakes!" Maybe he doesn't like pancakes. Wow I am stupid. I should let him decide what we eat. He needs to remember me in a good way! Not being a pushy bitch who wants what she wants and when she wants it. I swear, I am the worst at making friends and leaving them with a good impression of me. That is definately something I will be working towards to get better.

"That sounds yummy! Come on, maybe Kate wants to come too." I hadn't even thought about Kate! I am such an awful best friend! I came here with her, Kiki, Josie, and Drippy, yet I have barely spoken to them since I have been so caught up in meeting Andrew. But I loved hanging out with him, so it was worth it right? Still, it's like I'm blowing them off or something. Are they mad at me? I think now would be a good time to find that out.

"Okay," I said as I hesitantly followed him down the stairs to where everyone should be.

* * *

**I feel like writing. Non-stop. The words keep flowing, and my fingers keep insisting to type! I used to get cramps from typing this much, but apparently my fingers have gotten much much stronger! Ahhh. Well, I should post some more. I have soccer on friday. Its going to be outside. Did i mention that it is -2 degrees with the wind chill? And it snowed today at school? Yeah. I hope I don't get sick and have to skip school _again_. Actually, that might be good cause then I can write forever!!! :) jk. School is definately important.**

**Em**


	16. Change

_Poppy_

"Come on it's not like they are mad at you," Andrew tried to make me feel better because when I walked into the room and said hello quite loudly the only person who returned it with a decent hello was Josie. Kiki, Drippy, and Kate just nodded their heads towards me. Are they really that mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong. I am allowed to have other friends too. And Andrew just happens to be one of the new ones that I am with. They should accept that.

"But they all are acting like the hate me. Maybe it was bad for me to be with you for so long and not even hang with them. I mean I did kind of come here with them," I whispered back to him. He looked taken aback. Ah shit my ruddy mouth! I just practically told him that it was a mistake for me to hang out with him!

"Ah. Well okay, I'll go so you guys can catch up okay. See you around." And he left. Great now I have no friends that like me. Why did he overreact? He should know that I loved hanging out and getting to know him! It's been the funnest thing I have done in a long time. Maybe I should do some damage control later. But for now, the girls deserve an explanation.

"Hey you guys can we talk?" I didn't know how to start this, but this seemed like an _okay_ start to it.

"Oh so you want to talk to us now? Well we are kind of busy but thanks maybe later." Shit was Drippy PMS-ing?

"Chill Drip. Where have you been all this time?" Kate interjected. Well she didn't sound _that _pissed. I guess.

"I just have been hanging out with Andrew. We just sort of have a lot in common, so we just got talking. Sorry I didn't realize what I was doing. But do you guys wanna go out to breakfast now?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure. Lemme get my jacket." Josie made a move for the stairs and Kiki followed after. But not before she smiled, hugged me, and whispered "Glad you're back," to me.

I'm not really sure how to take that. Did they not like me hanging out with Andrew? I like it, so they should let me do it right? Unless Kate didn't like it then I would understand since he is her brother and all. But Kate didn't look so mad about it.

***

"Mmm this place is good! And I thought that Bob Evans had the best pancakes in the world. But it's nothing compared to this!" I commented on the pancakes I had got from the buffet at the breakfast place we were at. Apparently the girls all come here whenever there is a break. I can see why. It's delicious. I couldn't help but feel bad, and kind of empty. Andrew wasn't here, and I'm not positive is that's why I was feeling like this. Maybe it was. Maybe it was Freddie not being here. GODDAMNIT CAN I NOT GO 20 SECONDS WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT HIM!? _Alright. I should calm down. Yes._ Calm.

Apparently I had missed a whole conversation while I was having my mental breakdown cause the girls were getting up to leave. I saw the tip already on the table and the plates cleared away.

"You coming 'ere Poppy?" Kiki asked. She waved her hand in front of my face. I must have zoned out and she thought I was still in a trance. I probably was seeing as it took me about a minute to finally get up and follow Kiki to the car where Drippy, Kate and Josie already were. They said that they wanted to go shopping for this party that Kate's neighbor was having tonight. And they told me about this dress shop. I was kind of dissapointed that they didn't ask for me to make the outfits like I did for us at the school dances. I shouldn't let it get to me though.

"Ooh this purple one would look cute on you Josie." I stil hadn't dared to talk to Drippy since the glares from her only increased. Kate, Kiki and Josie seemed to calm down so I could be normal around them. Or close to normal.

"Mhm I rather like purple a lot," she held the dress up to her body. "What do you 'irls think?" Kate gave a thumbs up, Kiki smiled and said it was good. Drippy did what looked like an attempt a smile, but it looked more like a grimace than anything else. I had to hold back my laughter. That face was priceless. I wonder why she was making it though... Maybe she really was PMS-ing...

***

"Hey mom," Kate said as we walked back into her house. "What ya making?"

"Oh just potato salad for the Norberry's party tonight. Wanna help?" Kate's mother looked over at the rest of us who were filing in through the door with our bags in our hands. "Got your dresses I see." She said as she nodded towards are bags. "From Tannys?"

Kate nodded. "It's only about an hour away, we should be getting ready."

Kate stayed behind to help her mom make the food, so I got the room to myself while I could change. I snuck a peak in Andrew's room when I walked by Kate's door. He wasn't there. _I wonder where he went off to... _I grabbed my bag and threw it onto my bed. I went into the bathroom and showered. My brown hair is naturally wavy when it dries on it's own, and I really didn't feel like straightening it tonight. So I just put it up while I got my black dress on. When I finally let my hair fall down my back, I felt the chill from the cold water in my hair hit my back. I shivered. I heard Drippy laughing from the hallway. I could sense it was at me. And I could also sense that there was a smirk on her face while she laughed.

"You're done?" Kate walked in with her dress on. She must have changed in downstairs or something.

"Yeah. Just wanted it shower though. Sorry I took so long." I didn't know if she was mad or not that I took so long. "Um, is Drippy mad at me for something?"

Kate laughed. Well this should be a good sign, since it was a nice laugh. Not a sarcastic or arrogant laugh. Just a normal, friendly laugh. "She has been crushing on Andrew since the day she met him. And now that you just come in and he immediately wants to be friends with you is bugging her. It's okay, she'll come around soon. Besides, Drew won't be here that much longer anyway. She should ignore the jealousy when he's finally back at college."

I heard the words, and I knew that the last part was true. That seemed to be the only thing that really stuck to me though._ He's going to be leaving soon..._ He probably will still be mad at me, and not want to talk to me. I guess our little day together wasn't anything. Just him feeling sorry for me. Oh well I guess...

"Oh. Um, what should I do? Should I stop talking to him?" I didn't want to do that, but I knew that he probably wouldn't talk to me again anyways since I kind of dissed him today. Well maybe it was more than _kind of._

"Nah don't let her stop you guys from being friends and getting to know eachother. Really, Andrew probably needs a friend right now." Okay cool so I have permission to try and make things better between him and I. Why would he need a friend though? Did something happen to him that I don't know about?

"Hey why would he need a friend? Did something happen to him?" The curiousity in my voice flaring.

"Uh, well maybe I should let him tell you that. He'll be at the party tonight. Well I gotta go okay. Just come next door when you get your shoes and stuff." And she walked out. The house was silent. I sat down on my bed and tried to organize my thoughts. This might be a long, painful, heart-aching, night. Well. Bring it.

* * *

**Mmk there's another chapter for ya. I should have the next one up soon. Btw, I got a soccer tourney this weekend! That's why I'm not really sure when I'll have the next one up. Soon though, promise.**

**Lots of love.**

**Em**


	17. His Girl Friday

_Freddie_

"Freddie, as you very well may know we are going to the Norberry's party tonight. Their family has been coming to Abbey Mount for decades and we must honor them. So go get your suit on and we will go." I hate parties. They are always so boring when I go with my mom. I always end up smiling and trying to act like I am totally into the work my mom does. Which I am most definately not. Well, who knows maybe I'll know some guys from school and then get away from mom. Hopefully.

I dragged myself up to my room and quickly brushed my hair a few times. I sprayed some cologne on me and then threw my suit on over my body. It felt cold against my warm skin, and I then jumped onto my bed backwards after I had my suit on. I wanted to lay down for a while and absorb what was about to go down before I got overwelmed, or caught up in whatever was happening.

There might be girls from Abbey Mount there. For all I know, Kate will be there. I remember mum saying that her house is right next door to the Norberry's. Maybe her annoying older brother will be there too. He's such an ass. I remember back in 7th grade he was the stud of soccer at our school, and I challenged him to do one-on-one. Next thing I know I am on the ground, and he is standing over me with the ball in his hand. Apparently he scored and then came back to see how my legs felt after I got smashed to the ground. I tried not to hold a grudge against Kate once I knew that she was Poppy's friend, but know I have no reason not to be mad. I never really liked her, and knowing her brother was an ass didn't make matters any better. He always pissed me off. Then from that point on - after the soccer incident - he always was competitive towards me. And since I didn't want to lose any sort of rep that I had, I would accept and then try my ass of to beat him. Yet, he always won. I even got to the point where I would cheat. Except one time I did, he broke my arm. I haven't seen him since that day back in 11th grade. And I'm glad.

I walked downstairs and followed my mom out to her car. I wanted to take mine seeing as it was much nicer than hers, but she insisted on driving so I didn't complain much.

"Can I atleast tune on my radio station?"

"Okay fine honey," I never understood why women use those kinds of names. Honey, sweetie, cutie, they all didn't make sense. I cranked on the radio and heard the Plain White T's come on. It was the song, "1,2,3,4" and I knew every word to it. I felt like listening this time though. There was something in my mind that was hurting. Then I realized it wasn't my mind. It was my heart. But why? 'There's only one thing;to do;three words for youuu. I love you' Oh now I see why it hurts. _I love you._ Those words burned deep within, and I knew that I wouldn't be saying them anytime soon. The thought hurt even more. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood for the radio anymore. My mood was ruined and hopefully nobody I knew was there. I am not up for talking. I just want to go home.

"Alright we're here. Come help me bring the cookies in," Lovely. We are here. I am so freaking excited for this occasion. Kill me now.

* * *

_Poppy_

I have been sitting on my bed for the past 20 minutes listening to my ipod. Hoping that it will make me feel better. I really want to make up with Andrew. I feel awful about what happened, and what I said. It was a lie, and totally uncalled for. 'You're so hipnotizing. You got me laughing while I sing, You've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling. So Please just Catch Me.' 'If I lay here. If i just lay here. Would you lie with me, and just look at the world?' 'No you boys never know. You kidding boys will never know. How the girls feel!'

"Okay Poppy. Let's take a deep breath. Just keep singing. It will make you feel better. Always does, right?" I can't believe I am talking to myself. I slipped on a pair of black converse - a pair that I haven't worn for over 3 years - and headed down the stairs. I took a deep breath before I opened the door and headed towards the neighbors house. This shouldn't be as hard as I am making it, and if I have to beg for him to listen to me, then I will.

I rang the doorbell and once it was answered I smiled and walked inside. I started looking for him. I had no idea what he was wearing, or if he was even here actually. After about 10 minutes of looking I decided to look for Kate and see if she had seen him.

"Hey! Have you seen Andrew? I really need to talk to him?" I yelled over the music that was playing. It was some Beatles song that I couldn't remember the name to. Kate looked at me and pointed behind me. I turned around. There he was descending the staircase. I walked over to him and tapped him shoulder since he wasn't facing me while he was getting something to drink from this bar that was set up in the living room. He turned his head.

"Can we please talk? I really need to explain myself," I just hope he listens and lets me talk. At least, a chance. That's all I am asking for. Is a chance.

"Um why would you want to talk to me? You don't want to hang out with me, so why talk to me? Must be too much torture just talking to me right now isn't it?" His smark ass remarks are not impressive. Then again, he is only 18.

"Your sarcasim isn't making this easier for me to apologize. I really love hanging out with you. I swear I do!" This point I was yelling since the music was in the chorus of the song and got much much louder. "I want to keep hanging out with you if you'd let me! I enjoyed every moment I got to know you, and I only said that I might not have made a good choice hanging out with you because it might have lost me the only friends I had left! Other than you, who I have considered a friend." I was still screaming, but apparently the song ended just in time for the whole room to hear the last sentence I had said. Most turned to look at me. Andrew kept his eyes on me, and I kept my own locked with his. I didn't intend to look away. I just hoped he would accept my apology.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He said to my surprise. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look very happy either.

"We could go back to your house if you want?" I suggested. I kind of still was scared that he might leave and I'd get lost. In case he was still mad at me, I didn't want to accidentally make him madder and then he leave me again. But this would be worse seeing as it is nighttime and dark outside. Plus I don't know the area.

He looked at me with question as to why I suggested it. He said something in return but I shook my head motioning that I hadn't heard him. He nodded as if acknowledging my confusion. He took my arm and started to lead me through the crowd of people. He was doing a good job of not running into any of the people, even though there were _a lot_ of people there.

Lied. I ran into some guy with blonde curly hair. I couldn't see his face as I was on the ground. I saw Andrew's shoes approach my own feet and legs that were on the floor, along with my body. Andrew held out his arm and helped me up. Then I saw who the blonde guy was. _Freddie._ He must have noticed me too. Not just me though, he was eying Andrew with a sincere look of hatred. What the hell is that about? Is this asshole who I loved with all my heart - or so I thought - hating on the guy who helped me be myself again? And who showed me who I really am. Nobody ever took the time to find out who I really am. Nobody ever wanted to talk about my mom, or about what I liked to do before she died and my whole world flipped.

Freddie stood there and continued to stare at Andrew with that death look. Andrew looked back at him with the same level of intensity.

"Come on let's go," I heard Andrew casually mumble under my ear. I wasn't sure whether I should follow him or stay with Freddie. This might be the last time that I see him until school starts up again in 2 weeks. Is that a risk I am willing to take just so I can make up with Andrew? Or maybe Andrew would understand if I chose to stay here and talk to him.  
I just followed what my heart said. I took Andrew's hand that was extended out to me and followed him out the door. Sure, there was a part of me that ached in pain from walking away from the guy I used to love - and probably still do - but i know I made the right decision by following Andrew. But now I wanted to know why the had looked at eahother like that. Was Freddie jealous? No he broke my heart and left, probably doesn't even care about it so why would he be jealous? Must have known him then. Well they do live sort of near eachother so there is always the possibility that they know eachother, except for the fact that Andrew was in college at Stanford.

"How do you know Freddie?" I couldn't contain the shake that was in my voice as I asked this.

"Woah," he looked taken aback and even a little annoyed. "That's your Freddie?" was he mad that was Freddie I was talking about? Or maybe he thought I was crazy that I loved him.

"Yeah.." I said back hesitantly. "Why?"

"I know that guy. He was such a jerk to me and my teammates. Always trying to show us up at our game. He never sid though since I finally got pissed and beat his ass for once and all. I think it broke his arm too when he collided with me."

Okay, so they know eachother. Freddie hates him, and Andrew doesn't like him either. Isn't my life so perfect? The guy who gets me the most, helps me the most, and always knows what I'm like, hates my ex - or maybe still boyfriend. Shit.

* * *

WOOO!!End **of chapter 17. I still have a lot more written, I just have to advance them to the next stage (they are still on paper) but once they are typed I swear that i'll post them.**

**Lots of love.**

**Em**


	18. She's A Lady

_Poppy_

As we stepped into the chilly summer night I felt Andrew's hand slowly seperate from mine. I probably shouldn't be bothered by this notion seeing as he is mad at me and was only asking me to go for a walk with him so I could apologize. Hopefully he will listen.

"I'm really sorry. You should know that I loved every moment I had with you. You took me on the best date - or even if it wasn't a date it was still the best time I've ever had with any guy ever! And I was glad that it was you because I always have a fun time with you and we also have so much in common. I'm just really sorry I said that. I shouldn't have, and I'm a complete bitch for doing so. I understand if you don't care and you just want me to leave you alone. I will if you want." I stopped talking sensing my eyes were going to fill with tears. If only he could see my face he would know how weak I am right now. Having to choose between my new best friend - or I hope he still is - and my ex boyfriend that I loved very much. That I think I still love...

"You don't have to respond it's fine I'll just go now. You can go back to your life okay," his silence made me weaker so I just splashed out whatever came to my mind. I really hope that he doesn't see me cry... I started walking back the way I came thinking he wouldn't follow me.

"Poppy," He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. The moment our eyes met I felt them slipping down my face. Andrew wiped them away and hugged me. Thank God I have someone who still cares. And thank God that it's him.

"Poppy I'm sorry I hurt you. I completely overreacted. I understand that your friends just missed you and you felt bad. You're right though, maybe I shouldn't have taken you away." He mumbled into my hair. I was glad he forgave me, but I didn't like the fact that he found our time together not worth while. I think I cried even more seeing as he pulled me closer into his chest.

His arms were wrapped securely around me while his legs were very close to mine trying to block the small wind from hitting them. My arms were lightly around his waist while my head was buried in his chest. We stood on the sidewalk to a street I had never seen before, like that for about 10 minutes from my guess. Finally I looked up feeling that his shirt had absorbed enough of my tears for a night and maybe i should stop. His thumb traced down my cheeks and around my nose. I felt his body move even closer to mine as the breeze started to seem like a wind. I felt the insides of my body screaming, and the pulse of my heart speed up dramactically. _Hopefully he didn't hear that..._ His hand slid down my face continuing to wipe away some of my tears that remained. His other hand was lightly held on my hip. Just as I was about to move in...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_'Don't wanna close my eyes. Don't wanna fall asleep cause I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing'_

His phone went off. We didn't move at first, but eventually I nodded and said he should answer. I was really dissapointed, but I knew that it would probably be better if I just let him answer the phone. And maybe he would think that I think of his as a rebound guy. I really don't want that. Well, it's not like we were going to kiss or anything... Right?

"Hello," he answered his phone with annoyance clear in his voice.

"No I am with Poppy," I wonder who was asking the questions because his voice only seemed to get angrier. "No she didn't Ellie just shut-up." Who is Ellie? Must not be a girlfriend since he told her to shut-up. But then again that could just be the way he treats girls? No! How could I think that! Of course he treats them much better than that...

"Where did you hear that from?" His voice got lower and less audible as this conversation went one. He looked at me and I felt that he needed privacy so I started to walk away.

"Hey! Poppy come back! Ellie can I call you back I gotta go." I heard rushed footsteps, but I didn't turn. I only increased the pace I was traveling at.

"Can you stop, please? Why are you walking away?" His annoyance may have been coming back. Couldn't really tell since my back was still facing him, and I was still walking away into the dark night.

"I'm tired. I had a long night. And you should call your girlfriend back okay. Maybe we can talk tomorrow. And possibly hang out again before you go back to Cali. Might even help you finish your song. Goodnight Andrew." I doubt he'll follow me after that. Yeah, i wasn't lying when I said I was tired. But that wasn't the reason why I was walking away. I guess he didn't believe that either.

"No. Talk to me now. I want to talk to you now!" He placed his hand on my waist. I quickly turned.

"Why do you keep touching me? Just call your girlfriend back!" I pushed his hand off and adjusted my shirt. Then I turned and continued walking back the direction I had came.

"Damnit Poppy! She's not my girlfriend! And why can't I touch you?!" He was angry. That was clear. But there was another emotion. What was it? I couldn't really tell actually. Fear? Love? Anxiety? Worry? Lust? I'm not sure.

I kept walking but he only let me walk a few more yards before he turned me around again. He pressed his body to mine and leaned in close. Our lips were a mere estimate of 2 centimeters apart. I felt my body get shivers, as I leaned it slowly getting closer to his lips. I turned my head and...

"Andrew? Is that you?" A stupid girl voice called out and stopped my lips from moving anymore. I knew that voice, I remembered, but I was too caught up in the position I was in - in Andrew's arms and only one slip away from connecting with his lips - to recognize the owner of the voice. Andrew tried to smile but it only looked like a slight smirk to me.

"So close," he whispered. I laughed, even though I had a few different ideas as to what he meant by that. "Hi Drippy what is it? Yes it's me." UGH. IT'S HER?! No shit of course it's her I'm such a dumbass. I shouldn't be with Andrew. I should leave so she can just see him alone without me getting in the way like I keep doing. I removed his arms from around me and took a step back.

"I should go," I mouthed to him as I continued to back away and towards Kate's house. His face wasn't very visable through the darkness, but I could tell he wasn't smiling. I tried to hug Drippy as I passed her on Kate's lawn.

"I got lost so he found me. Gosh he's so nice haha. Well I'm going to go. Have fun." I said to Drippy as I hugged her. She held a content smirk on her face as I walked up the steps and put my hand on the door knob. I snuck a peek back at Andrew before I opened the door. _So close..._

_So close..._

* * *

**Alright. be honest. Do you guys hate me? For having Andrew such a big thing? I'm sorry but I just love him in this story so much. But Poppy should be with Freddie... Hmm. Well I have some lovely ideas as to how I am going to get them together again. Just wait and see. I swear it will be worth it. Plenty of twists. **

**Lots of love.**

**Em**


	19. I Stand By You

_Freddie_

Was that really Poppy I had just seen? And was she really with _him?_ The guy I despised more than anyone. She was with him, and they were together? How did I allow this to happen? She is mine! Not anyone else's and _definately_ not his. I almost went after her as I saw them walk away together. She shook her head at me as she turned and left with him. I wanted to go after her - really I did - but I just don't know how she is going to react. Yes, I love her. Love must not be enough.

Well, maybe I did break her heart by leaving, so I should allow her to move on. But it's not like she thinks I don't love her anymore! That thought would be insane. She knows how I feel about her, and she knows that isn't changing. I think...

* * *

__

Andrew

Oh look. It's Drippy. Kate's annoying little friend who won't leave me alone. Goddamnit. _So close Poppy... So close..._

"Hi," I popped out. I really didn't want to start small talk with this girl. Especially not when she stopped me from kissing Poppy a moment ago. Even though I was having second thoughts about kissing her. It did kind of seem like I was taking advantage of a broken girl. Except she was returning all the effection I dished out to her. So it must that be that bad for her right now.

Ha, I bet seeing Freddie just made her life a living hell. That jackass coming into her life just like that again, and all he could do was stand there and watch me help her up. I should have beat him up right there for being such a pussy. What kind of man would do that? I mean really.

"Hello Andrew. How are you? Why'd you leave the party, when you promised me a dance?" Oh yeah I did promise that. Whoops?

"Yeah sorry. Uh, well Poppy just ran off and I thought she must have got lost so I went to find her." I think that was what Poppy said to her... Let's hope so or else I just got us into deep shit with her friends, my mum, and Kate especially. "Well I'm sort of tired now. So I'm sorry I couldn't dance with you. Maybe next time?" I said as I started to walk towards her and the door to my house. Secretly hoping that there wouldn't be a next time. OR - that Poppy would be with me the whole time instead of with Freddie Kingsley.

"Of course. That would be lovely. Sleep well," She took a step towards me as I was moving slowly puckering her lips toward me. Ew. I turned my head in time for her to just catch my cheek a little. I fake smiled and walked into my house. I heard her sighing through the door and say something really stupid. I slowly walked up the stairs. Now that I really think about it, I am tired. I really do want to go to sleep. Except I sort of need to talk to Poppy before I just go.

I knocked on the door to Kate's room which was closed. Poppy opened it wearing boxers and an oversized New England Patriots Jersey. It brought out her defined legs, and her hair was tied back into a bun which only made her eyes sparkle more. She had the cutest face ever. I tried not to smile while I was silently scanning her body. I couldn't find any imperfections that bothered me. She had a very nice body. _I wonder how good she'd look in my soccer uniform..._ That thought slipped out of my mind when her lucious pink lips spoke to me.

"Hey. Sorry for leaving you like that but I just wanted to give you guys alone time," Why would she think that I want alone time with Drippy?

"Actually I wanted to talk to you, but that's okay. Can I do that now?" I hope she's not too tired to just talk to me for a little while.

"Of course, but Uh," Her eyes looked me up and down. I felt her eyes lingering on something below my waist and above the knees for a moment longer than anything else on my body. This gesture made my heart shake a little, but I kept my outsides still as best as I could. "Don't you want to change first?" Ah yes. I do want to change. Why didn't I think of that?

"Yeah I forgot. I'll uh, go do that," I said and walked across the hall to my room. I never stutter around girls. Something must be different about this Poppy more. If only I could have kissed her... _So close..._

I grabbed some clean boxers, my practice uniform, and a towel as I entered my bathroom. The warm water felt good on my body and I washed myself with my Axe shampoo and conditioner. Lisa said it always made me smell like heaven. She would always hold onto me when we were in the hallways just so she could enhale me as we talked together. Man did I miss that girl more than anything! She always made me feel better, and always kept me going when I felt like quitting. Poppy reminded me of her in some ways too. Which probably made me like Poppy more too. I quickly jumped out of the shower and whipped out my towel. I didn't remember if I closed my bedroom door, but I felt like fixing my hair like I would before I went out somewhere nice. Which I could only do while my hair was wet. I slipped on my boxers that I had brought into the bathroom with me and opened my bathroom door. The cold air ambushed me as I stepped out which gave me the chills.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Poppy said. She was sitting on my bed messing with notebook. Or reading it rather. I'd never let a girl other than Lisa look at that book. Why didn't I really care that Poppy had just looked at it? Probably scanning the contents of it too.

"No it's fine really," I'm not sure what I was saying was fine. Was she apologizing for reading my lyrics without permission? Or apologizing for the fact that I just walked out of the bathroom steamy and wearing just boxers? Okay that thought made me mourn for something. Dumbass hormones...

"Uhm, well I'll let you change and then we can talk," She looked confused as she was slowly beginning to stand up.

"Ah. Well I normally sleep in this, but if you want me to change so you'd feel more comfortable I will," Damn I really hope she's comfortable with it. I wonder what she thinks of me in boxers. I am a pretty appealing guy. Right? Handsome really. And very charming. Plus I'm really strong and athletic. Girls always like that, right? A man who's a strong guy and committed to something?

"That's okay then. So what did you want to talk about?" She slowly sat back down on my bed with her devil gorgeous eyes staring at me. So, she _does _like what I look like in boxers, eh? This made me smile, but I quickly turned before she could see it.

"Well I wanted to ask you something really," I said as I walked into my bathroom with the stuff for my hair and my cologne.

"Okay, what is that?" She said a little louder than before so I could hear it from the bathroom.

"About Freddie. What happened tonight?" I fixed my hair and sprayed my cologne on. I quickly shut the lights off and headed towards my bed where she was. As I sat down my abs curled up and tightened. She noticed them and her eyes widened at the looks of them. Then she replied to me with her eyes still locked on my abs.

"Oh. Uh. Well - He just um, was there. And it was awkward since I haven't seem in him a long time. But I didn't really know what was going on. So I just - yeah. We didn't talk or anything." Her voice started getting colder and she eyes looked away to her hands. I saw her jaw tighten as she continued. "We are over. And we have been since the moment he left me." She continued talking to me about how he made her feel during that whole experience. It sounded pretty right - of course he was described as the jackass who broke her heart and didn't seem to give a shit about it. I leaned over and hugged her and I felt her practically go limp to my touch. She was always weak when she talked about Freddie - I noticed.

"I'm really sorry Poppy. And he's an ass for doing that. Definately shouldn't have done that. I would never treat you like that, especially knowing as much as I know about you. There's no way in hell I would do that," I took her hand in mine and caressed the top of it with my thumb.

"You know stuff about me? Like what?" Ah. Shit. I don't want to freak her out right? So I can't say much... Just the basics, right? Yeah okay I'll give that a try.

"Well for one, you are completely exquisite in the looks department. With the most radiant eyes I have ever seen in my life. Your voice softens when you talk to a stranger you approve of, and gets higher when you don't like them. You furrow your eyebrows when you're thinking and bite your bottom lip when you have a new idea. You get easily distracted, especially when an adult talks to you. You don't really like rules or listening to people. You blush every time I compliment you and try so hard to hide it. But you fail miserably," I blushed as I finished that last bit up. Maybe I said too much? Or maybe she thought I was a freak for noticing all that.

"Andrew that was..." She looked deep in thought as if searching for a response to my words. "Beautiful. You really pay attention to me. Nobody ever does that, and i love that you do. Thank you so much. I just..." She leaned back on my bed and threw her arms behind her head. I leaned back too, propped my head up on my shoulder and looked at her watching her still thinking of words to say to me. Her lips seemed to be mouthing words as if it was releasing all her thoughts. "I swear I love him..." they said. I probably shouldn't have done what I knew I was about to do. Luckily I glanced over at the door before I did it to make sure it was shut. It was to my pleasant surprise. I put my hand on Poppy's right cheek as I leaned over and kissed her full on the lips.

_Mmm, Cherry._

* * *

**Man! That was fun to write! And I swear I have soooo much more to write!! :) Ahh. Busy busy busy thought. With SSAT to prep for, and soccer 24/7 I'm like dead all the time.**

**Review please if you could ;] they always make me smile. Lots of love as usual.**

**Emmyz (:**


	20. I Wanna Be Bad

_Poppy_

Everything went by so fast. His hand slipped onto my cheek and then his lips pressed against mine in one swift motion. Those minty lips with the tender feeling of care that graced them as they connected with my own. I closed my eyes as I continued to relish on the moment and enjoy the current situation. So many thoughts were going through my mind at this moment. Freddie. Andrew. I loved Freddie, but Andrew is always there for me and always shows that he cares for me. Plus he is _really_ attractive.

His lips suddenly started to pull away. I slowly opened my eyes to see him already staring at me with his own. They were mesmorizing so I just kept staring. In all truth I could stare all day. "Sorry," he said. Damn I sure wasn't sorry for that. It felt so good. But maybe it was wrong. I am sort of linked to Freddie still, and Andrew does have a girlfriend! Right? And then there's always Drippy who is totally in love with him. This would only make her feel worse and boost her self-esteem to an all time low. Oooh I love that band! Anyway...

"Sorry for what? It was yummy," Wow I probably sounded like an idiot. He laughed at my stupid ass comment.

"I'm only apologizing because I didn't ask if I could do that. It's not that I disagree with what you said. Because I completely agree. That was yummy." His lips curled up into a sweet smile. knowing me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh really?" I smirked at him and brought my hand up to his face. Then I slowly slid my hand down his cheek and jawbone. It felt good. And it calmed me down for some weird reason. His vibes just made me feel better. His eyes closed as I kept on caressing his face. Of course we always get interupted so it was only a matter of time before someone walked in. I actually thought that somebody would have walked in earlier than that. I guess I got lucky today, seeing as he did kiss me. And it was delicious.

"Have you seen Pop-" Kate came trudging into the door.

Andrew rush whispered me his plan and then made his body go limp. I saw his muscles loosen and it just showed off the more hair that he had on his body. It strangely made me like his body more. He was so real with every part of him. I loved it. "-ppy?"

"Oh hey Kate," I whispered slowly starting the plan. "He's sleeping. He was playing his guitar for me," I motioned my hand towards his guitar that was on the floor right by the bed. "And I guess I fell asleep. But I just woke up, and now he's asleep! Weird, right?" This seemed like a reasonable excuse. Kate bought it though, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Ah alright. Well hey let's go to bed now. I'll be in the room." She walked out. Andrew's eyes opened immediately. Then his upper body lunged towards my own - since I was facing the door instead of him - then his lips met mine once more. This time he seemed less careful, but this only made me want him more. I kissed back this time and placed my hand on his cheek while his arms wrapped around my waist. The kiss only lasted about 6 seconds, and then he pulled away. For such a strong guy, I sure felt safe in his arms. And I really liked it.

"I should probably go," I stuttered while trying to say this. He smiled. Maybe he likes that he makes me nervous. Or that I am just a shy person? Possibly. I'll have to ask him later.

"Yeah," His smile grew as he let his hands slip from around me. It suddenly felt colder in the room. I shivered as I stood up from his bed. He got up too and hugged me. I didn't expect it, so my arms were lamely hanging down my sides while he hugged me.

***

"Oh my gosh, what is that look on your face?" Kate nearly tackled me once I stepped into our room and sat down on my bed. Apparently my expression wore exactly how I was feeling. Smitten. My mom always said that I was so open with that by the look on my face.

"Nothing. Just really like spending time with your brother. He's really funny," He is really funny. And he's handsome, and plays guitar. Plus he is super athletic, amazing soccer player, good kisser, and likes me for me. What more could I ask for.

"I knew you'd like him," She smirked. "So how was the party? I didn't really see you there." Kate started to pick up clothes that had started the form a pile around her own bed, and threwn them in the hamper in her bathroom.

"Oh uh. Well I saw Freddie, so I kinda left. And then Andrew came to find me..." My voice trailed off. Saying Freddie's name still hurt me. Who knew that love could hurt a person so much?

"Woah woah woah. You saw Freddie?" She sounded surprised but it definately wasn't an excited surprise. "What the bloody hell did he say to 'ou?" I love how my friends always assume that he did something to me.

"He didn't say anything. Just sort of glared in shock after he knocked me down. Then Andrew helped me up, and we left. So hey, why didn't you tell me that Andrew and Freddie have a past? Like they knew eachother?" Kate did know a lot about Freddie back when I first met him, but she never mentioned that her brother was the influence to this knowledge.

"Right. Well I guess it slipped my mind. And I wanted you to be happy because I knew if I told you then you might want to defend me or Andrew and go against Freddie. Which I didn't want at the time. But not, do whatever you want about it I guess." It would have helped to know that she knew him other than at Abbey Mount. Because clearly there is more to him than meets the eye.

Do I want to find that out?

"I'm rreally tired. Can we talk in the morning?" After she yawned and nodded in response to my question/comment, she went into the bathroom. Tonight, I don't want to think about Freddie. Tonight, I am going to think about Andrew. And what I am going to do about him. Wow I hope this doesn't end bad...

* * *

**Well there goes another chapter. Lets see.... I need your guys' input on this. How far should I go? Just up until they are ready for school? Or what.? I need to know before I post anymore. Cause if it's ending soon then I gotta wrap it up in maybe 5 more chapters.**

**Lots of love. Please Review it helps me.**

**Em**


	21. Maneater

_Poppy_

I felt my legs cringe as I got up. As I stepped out of my bed and headed toward the bathroom I realized just how puffy my eyes were. According to the mirror I have been crying all night. Now that I think about it...

_"Trouble. You know I've never felt this way about anyone before. And you mean so much to me." his hand caressed my cheek while my hand slid down to my waist._Oh how much those memories made me sad. I miss him so much, but then again I don't. He hurt me when I was so broken and vulnerable. Right when I was about to let people into my world after those empty years without my mom.

"Freddie I don't quite know what to say. I never have had such strong feelings for a guy before, and you know me so well it's just I've been hurt in the past and I--"  
His lips crashed into mine knocking me back slightly but his hand slipped to my back and caught me. I threw my arms around his neck and hoped that I was strong enough to stay on my toes and continue to reach up, and kiss him. I continued knotting my fingers through his curly blonde hair while he helped support my weight. Seconds after the kiss was deepened he picked me up and tucked my legs around his waist. My hands stayed linked to his neck as our faces never seemed to split apart.

I jumped into the shower and turned the nozzle to the right for the most part. The hot water attacking my skin in gulfs was calming and painful at the same time. But I just closed my eyes as I tried to unknot my hair with the lavendar conditioner I had brought from home with me. Kate's body washed mixed pretty well too, it was fresia. As I got out of the shower, I Remembered how I forgot to take clothes in with me. Hopefully nobody sees me, because I had a feeling that my eyes were still puffy and red despite the hot shower.

The cold air hit my skin almost instantly. The towel I had wrapped around the middle of my body felt like it wasn't there. I forgot how cold England gets, and especially how chilly in the morning. I slowly tiptoed over to my suitcase and started rummaging through it looking for my essentials for the day.

"Hey Kate where's my--" I looked up from what was in my hands only to see a dumfounded Andrew standing in the doorway looking at me. First I felt embaressed. Then angry. But finally I go shy and focused my gaze on my hands.

"I am so sorry I wasn't thinking at all," He said. I still felt his eyes on me, so I knew he that he hadn't moved an inch since he spoke those words of apology.

"It's alright. I just wasn't thinking when I forgot to take my clothes with me in the bathroom. I think Kate is downstairs if you are looking for her," I felt my face slowly ascend upward to face him - or most likely start heading back to the bathroom to get some clothes on.

"Have you been crying Poppy?" He took several steps forward until he was just inches from me. I didn't move, and I didn't respond. Hopefully he would just drop it and let me change. Hopefully he doesn't try to talk about it right now. Because I doubt I can talk about what I dreamed about last night while in just a towel, while with the boy who I think I am slowly falling for right now. Heck no.

"Yes, but it's nothing really, I swear."

"It doesn't seem like nothin. Will you want to talk about it after you get changed?" Okay so atleast he is reasonable. He's going to let me change. I couldn't help but that think that Freddie wouldn't let me get comfortable in my own clothes. All he would do is make me sit and talk to him now. Did I like that he was pushy? Or did I completely utterly hate it? Not sure...

"Sure just gimme a bit," He nodded and I went into the bathroom to change. Millions of thoughts were running through my mind at this moment. Then I remembered, that Freddie wasn't the only one I dreamed about last night...

_"Hey Drew how was the game?" I approached Andrew who was drenched in sweat and had a t-shirt over his uniform top. He hugged me as he stepped towards me to talk._

_"That last goal was for you," he kissed my cheek and I hit him playfully._

_"You are all sweaty! Don't hug me then I'll smell," I smiled. Talking with him felt so natural. Now that I go to Stanford with him, am on the lacrosse team, and get to watch him play soccer or write songs everyday. Being together is perfect. I couldn't help but make my smile grow at these thoughts._

_"Ah come on," He slowly came towards me as I slowly backed away from him. "It's just salt water. You know it's good to sweat, right Poppy? Hmm," He lunged and picked me up and his free hand started tickling me while I was over his shoulder. I squirmed and screamed begging for him to stop._

_"Drew...Please...Ha! Ow.. It .. Tickles! Ha! Andrew!" Damn this boy doesn't give up. "Put...Ha! Me... Down!!" I managed to get out. _

_"Put you down? Very well then." He stopped tickling me as he walked over the campus and back to the dorm where I was staying at. Luckily I got the sophmore/freshman dorm, which was the same one that Andrew was at. Which made it all the better for slumber parties and late night chats._

_"Where the bloody hell are you taking me? I asked you to put me down!" I looked at him with confusion as he only helped but laugh at me. _

_"Oh fine then. You wanna go down? Then here ya go, here's down," I felt his arms loosen from around me as we were standing near the fountain in the middle of the garden. It was only 6, but the sun was fading away into the clouds so there was a blanket of midnight blue over the sky. My mind quickly grasped what he was about to do. _

_"Don't you dare drop me in there!" I gripped onto him tightly before he could let me drop into the fountain. My eyes wide with exhaustion, and a slight mixture of fear. _

_"Ahh, so you don't want me to drop you?" He smirked. I can really tell he's enjoying this!!!_

_"No Drew. Please don't put me down," I smiled sweetly. His charm was clearly too much for me to handle right now. I always gave into him. God knows why, but it kind of made our relationship interesting. _

_"Of course I won't drop you darling. Just gimme a kiss," He puckered his lips and motioned for me to kiss him with his free hand that he took off of my waist. I felt myself slowly getting closer to the ground and knew that it was my cue to lean in. I met his lips right where they were and put everything I could muster up, behind it. His lips fought back mine with passion and desire as his hand found it's way back to my lower back. It felt good, and I felt the strength of his biceps against my petite - somewhat muscular - body. I didn't want to stop, so I didn't. It wasn't until I felt his head recline the slightest that I knew we should be heading back to our dorms to start on some essays that would be due the following monday. _

_"That's all I asked for. Not so hard, was it?" He smiled his heart melting smile. I felt my body shake with the chills as I nodded with awe. _

_"Do you want to be put down now?" His voice softened as he spoke. We had some how moved over toward a bench in the park - which was not anywhere close to the fountain. _

_I shook my head. "I think I'm good right here," I smiled in response to his smile and he leaned in again planting a kiss on my forehead. Then my cheek. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I had the feeling that I could get used to this..._

I stared back into the mirror feeling the hairs on my head standing up with the chill that was posessing my body. I threw on the jeans that I had brought into the bathroom with me, and matched them with the red and black tank top. I threw on a jumper and took a deep breath. If anything, I should be happy. He cares about me, and I shoulld want to return that. I took a deep breath stepping into the room feeling the cold air hit me once again.

"Let's talk."

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter... Ideas guys... I need them... :) Oh, and 3 day weekend coming up! I have a soccer tourney so idk how much I can post... but I'll try my hardest I swear. School has been a madhouse. I'm pretty good with updating though, right? :)**

**Lots of love. Review please.**

**Em**


	22. Good Life

_Freddie_

"So that was Poppy. That was the girl from school? She didn't look like it. I thought she was blonde?" Thomas has been annoying me with questions all afternoon. All about Poppy too, which makes me mad. I am trying to convince myself I don't like her anymore! And that leaving her was the right thing to do! Yet everyday I can't help but feel that Ellie is so wrong.

"Yes Thomas, Tro-Poppy," Damnit I can't even use her name without thinking about what I called her. "Was the girl I ran into. She was with Andrew too." The last part I didn't need to try and sound discgusted. It came naturally with saying Andrew's name.

"Dude. Ever wonder if Ellie is wrong? What 'ou did would be a bit mean. If she was wrong of course. Just leavin like dat?" No shit Thomas. To think that he doesn't even know how much I am in love with that girl. Or rather - was in love with that girl... I think.

"Yes," all i could say apparently. My mind was wandering. Only stopping at the images of Poppy Moore.

"There are plenty of fish out in the see. You can always get over her?"

I just nodded. Sad part is, I don't want to get over her. I want to get her back.

"Freddie, You can take Tom with you but you must go into town and pick up some things for me! Don't forget I need them by 5 tonight!" My mum yelled up the stairs. Maybe some fresh air might change my mind?

* * *

_Poppy_

"Can we talk about this later?" I really didn't want to talk about this. Not right now at least. Not with my mind second guessing what I did last night. But that dream of Andrew at school with me was just _perfect..._ And that one with Freddie just made my heart buzz.

"Of course, come on let's get some breakfast." Andrew hugged me and looked down at me on my bed with his eyes locking on mine. "You looked like you needed that. Come on let's stop crying now please." He wiped away the spare tears that happened to build up on my face and rub off the mascara stains on my face. Never wear mascara to bed. Especially if you are going to have a night like that...

I took his hand and we got up after I thanked him. "Goodmorning sunshines!!" Josie yelled from the table. She had blueberry pancakes on her plate and bacon. Ooh how I loved bacon.

"Gimme!" I ran away from Andrew and sat next to Josie while reaching and taking her bacon. She smirked as Andrew laughed at my motion and took a seat next to Kate. Drippy stared at him. It made the pits in my stomach want to punch her.

"So how did you ladies sleep?" Andrew asked not directed towards me even though he glanced at me while he said this. I tried to smile.

"Lovely," Drippy said with a smile on her face. I need to know what happened after I left Andrew alone with her last night...

"I feel like shit. Too much pop last night," Kiki groaned as she buttered her toast.

"I slept quite well. Oh and Thomas called me at like 2 am. It was odd since I haven't talked to him since last semester." That is odd. And seeing as he is one of Freddie's best friends. That just made it 20x odder. Andrew seemed to drop his happy mood. Maybe Thomas was just as bad as Freddie when it came to sportsmanship.

"I slept like a baby really," Josie smiled as if ignoring the obvious tension in the room from Kate's comment. "But I sort of ruined my last jumper, so I need to run into town today to get another one. Wanna come 'uys?" She looked at us all. Andrew looked away.

"Hey Drew would love to come! He can carry the bags!" Way to go Kate!! I secretly smiled but tried to hide it as Andrew looked to me for support. I just nodded at him while I still contained my smile.

"Uh yeah that would be great." His eyes rolled and a smile appeared on his soft lips as he spoke. Knowing me, I was probably smiling now too.

"Settled then. Ladies we shall have a night in the town, and Andrew will 'arry the bags!" Kiki still mopy looking, said this. She always seemed to want to be in charge for the 'plans' we would have. Drippy looked very interested too. _I wonder why?_ I smirked at my own stupid question.

"Ah let's get dressed then," Drippy ran up the stairs and was followed by the rest of us.

"Thanks for the support girly," Andrew whispered as he nudged me. I smiled and stuck out my tongue. How Poppy Moore of me. "See ya in a few then," He walked into his room and closed the door. I then followed Kate into hers. I was already dressed, so I didn't really know why I was in here. And I think that Andrew was dressed too. Maybe I should go see what he is doing?

"I knew he liked you," The voice startled me. Kate's.

"What?" Playing idiot won't help me right now. Then again maybe he doesn't like me. He does have a girlfriend... Or atleast that's what I know to the best of my knowledge.

"Poppy I've known you long enough to know when you are lying to me," She was right. But then again most people don't need to know me seeing as my face normally gave it away from the expression.

"He doesn't like me," Was all I said.

"Don't be daft. He likes you, and you know 'it," Now would not be a good time to smile. It was a challenge though because my lips seemed to be begging to spread across my face.

"What about Drippy?" I seemed to be avoiding her comments but just countering them.

"What about 'er? Poppy if he likes you then there's nothing you can do about Drippy's feelings for him. Just try not to flaunt it around her. That's it. Maybe you should stay by me today?" This was probably a good idea. Except, that probably meant that Drippy would be near him. What a ball.

"Let's go then I guess," I grabbed my purse and headed for the stairs. I met Andrew there who smiled at me. I nodded and continued walking.

* * *

**Okay, so this was kind of a filler. I still need those idea's guys!!! Ahh. Well next chapter should be a bit better.**

**Lots of love. Review please.**

**Em  
_P.S. i just saw the movie Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging which made me just die to read the books. I am currently on book 4. And damn these are hilarious. Haha well anyways, just thought I'd tell ya. :) Byee_**


	23. Time Is A Runaway

_Poppy_

"Can we sit? My legs are kinda tired from all the walking," Kate said with an exasperated look on her face. She plopped down on a bench that was nearby and put her legs up on it while closing her eyes.

"Ah thanks I see," Josie said deliberately making it obvious this comment was directed towards Kate. "We must find another bench!" I laughed and sat under a tree on the roots. I was so tired I could sit on the ground without being bothered and be totally comfortable. Kate still hadn't opened her eyes as the girls went to find a bench nearby. Andrew had said he was going to be right back and wondered off into the street.

Kate spoke to me suddenly. "Hes upset. I think it's cause he thinks you're ignoring him." Well I know he looked tired but I didn't think he was upset!

"Well you asked me to stay away for Drippy's purpose, so I am. I'm not mad at him so he shouldn't be upset. Besides he has a girlfriend." I added that last bit quite matter of factly turning my head the other way even though this gesture would go unnoticed as Kate's eyes were still closed.

"Bloody hell he asked you to be his girlfriend?!" Her voice went load and suprised, yet her eyes were still closed.

"No of course not! Like he would ever ask me..." My voice was breaking so I quickly replied with whatever. "She's from his college. And - he is much older than me. So uh..." Why did I feel like crying so bad right now?

"He's got a girlfriend from college? That's a surprise. Never told mum either... " Her voice went quiet as she started to mumble to herself so it was barely audible. Well maybe not all guys tell their moms about having a girlfriend?

"Ah, well I should just forget it right? That he appears to _look _like he likes me. When he doesn't. So uh... And well I also have Freddie to worry about. He called me and I just..." I kept going and rambling on and on about useless things. Kate didn't seem to listen much anymore. Not that anything I ever said was interesting except for that one time I wanted to escape from Abbey Mount forever. Life is so god damn awful.

* * *

_Andrew_

_Apparently I have a girlfriend? That I haven't told my mom about?! Come on Kate you know I don't have one if I didn't tell mum! Don't be dim and not tell Poppy!!!_ I'd been standing there behind a nearby tree just reading my ipod touch's manual when I heard Poppy and Kate talking about me. At first I smiled at Poppy mention me with such enthusiasm. But that smile quickly faded when I heard where the conversation was going. And me not wanting her in any way, shape of form which was complete bullshit.

I wanted to just jump out and kiss her, but then I'd look like a cheating boyfriend? But that's only if she doesn't believe me when I tell her that I don't have a girlfriend. Could I possibly use this little secret to lure her in. Girls always like taken boys, right? Right. Hopefully I don't get too far in that I can't get out though...

Oh shit look who just came stroddling through the damn park. _Freddie._ Man I hate him. Not just for what he did to me, but what he did to Poppy. What guy would ever just leave a girl like that? And especially ever leave _Poppy. _Well I guess it's time for me to show my face before they all see Freddie and Poppy falls for him all over. What does she see in him anyways? He's blonde, and they are so unattractive. Especially with his big nose and dumb beauty mark that's on it.

"Hey ladies," I walked over and winked at Poppy then Kate. My little sister had her eyes closed but motioned her hand in a waving way. Must be tired from being on the phone with James all night. Yeah I heard her. Sounds like she's a lovestruck teenager.

"Hey," All Poppy said. I went over and sat next to her hoping that she would stop ignoring me. I don't see why she would though. I didn't catch that part from their conversation. "Missed you. Are you going to talk to me now?" I grinned hoping she'd give in to me. Or maybe grinning was mysterious? That's what Kate always said to me.

"Oh. Sorry. Just a bit sleepy, you know?" Her eyes drooped but not in a tired way. More like a stressed out kind of way. I brought my arm around her shoulder. I know I am supposed to act like I have a girlfriend for my plan, but I just can't seem to worry about that when she looks in pain. I felt her move slightly away which only made me tighten my grip. She gave in and cuddled into me. I wonder where Freddie went. Little bludger.

I heard footsteps though. I started to stroke Poppy's hair in hopes that she would fall asleep. She told me that she's a sucker when it comes to that. She always falls asleep when someone does that. I watched her forehead snoop more into my chest and shoulder blade. Her hair smelled of lavendar and fresia. It was absolutely delightful. I wouldn't mind staying in this position all day as a matter of fact!

Bloody hell Kate really? "Bahhhh!!" She made her dramatic awakening shake Poppy but I held her tighter in hopes she would stay sleeping for a while longer. At least until Freddie is gone or has seen us and made a run for it instead of moving in on me. Kate looked over at me with her arms across her chest and a wide smirk on her face.

"Shhh, keep it down," I learned from Kate that when girls cross their chests it means that they are nervous or self-conscious.

* * *

**Mmk that's the end of chapter...23? Yeah i think so. Haha idk anymore. Cause i just write them and then post them randomly. Humf. Soccer soccer soccer. -- It sucks the life out of me really, but it's what I love so hey! It's what I'm gonna do :)**

**Em**


	24. HalfLife

_Freddie _

Well looky looky who we have here! Why the he'll is he always with her and why does it seem like they are following me? Ha I bet Poppy made this plan so I would be jealous! Well, I won't let it work.

I stepped closer towards them just watching. I could see the smile plastered on her warm beautiful face. She didn't have any makeup on from the looks of it, but it only made me love her more... Those lips of hers so juicy and pink with cherry flavor. It makes me to crazy when i felt those, yet I only mourned to touch them again and again and again....

"Hi Freddie," My train of thought was broken with Kate's - what sounded like forced - words.

"Hello. Fancy meeting you here eh?" Not really since Poppy probably planned this. I bet she's not really sleeping either!!

"Indeed. We were shopping in town and picking out presents for my mum," she pointed towards a bench nearby. When I turned I saw 3 girls looking at me in shock. Kiki, Josie and Drip from the looks of it. Of course these girls go everywhere together. "And they came to help. But we all wanted a quicky break."

"Ah yes I understand. I'll be going then to let you get back to your rest. Maybe we should all catch up before school starts up again?" I sounded hesitant with inviting them to hang out, and Kate noticed. I hadn't glanced at Andrew since I came over here, but when I looked just a moment ago there was only a look of pure hatred. I watched his arms tighten around my Poppy. I felt like slaughtering him.

His smug smile only made me wanna beat his ass right now. I could yank Poppy off and then grab him while he's off guard. He'll regret ever touching my baby.

"We should really be going now," Andrew said to Kate barely unaudible for me. Of course he doesn't want Poppy to wake up and crawl back into my arms like she always does. And I'm not being arrogant because it always happens.

To my surprise I saw him pick up Poppy who was craddled in his arms. Like carrying a bride at a wedding... His arm dangled across her ass for a couple moments which made me flinch. He's trying to provoke me! Even if I did hit him right now I bet all the girls would back him up and I can't hit a girl. Plus Poppy would get hurt. And in which case that would also hurt me... So I just stood there watching him touching Poppy. Why did I ever leave her in the first place?

That question never seemed to be answered. And I really think I should find a reason before I break down all over again...

* * *

_Poppy_

I woke up feeling dizzy and tired. My eyes were still closed so it was dark - wherever I was. I heard faint whispering next to me though. Was that Kiki? Or Josie? Couldn't tell...

"Why did he call you? Did he say why?" a voice asked.

"No he just said that 'you know who' has been a wreck and a disaster since she's been gone. And he's worried about him," Okay I recognized _that_ voice. Kate.

"Oh. So it _is_ about him. Why is it always about that boy? First he leaves. Then he goes off with some other girl on a limb that Poppy cheated. I mean hell even if she did Poppy and Freddie are so soulmates! You see that look in her eyes when she sees him..." The voice faded off and was interjected with another persons. But this one was deeper and probably a guys.

"Yeah. But he broke her heart and stomped on it. He doesn't deserve to have her," the guy said.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of this now..." Kate's voice whispered. Must have been directed to the guy because I heard a puff in that low voice again. Maybe it's time to open my eyes to see what's going on. Especially since it is about Freddie and I.

"Hey you're awake! You slept for a long time there girly," Josie poked up just as my eyes opened and attempted to adjust to the light in the room. Which wasn't too hard since it was a restraunt of some sort that had low lighting.

"I did? How long? I don't remember a thing..." Which wasn't all that true. I remembered the park and having Andrew wrap his arms around me in defence of Freddie coming up. But even then it was only faint memories. Maybe sleeping so long put damage to my brain! Any how, where is Andrew right now? I looked around for him. Drippy was next to him with a small smile on her face. I guess she likes him sitting next to her and ignoring me. Yeah, great.

"4 hours," Kiki said with even some surprise in her voice. She reached for a bread roll and started to butter it. I looked up to Kate as if that would help me figure something out. Because I did sense the tension emanating from the table. Yet the rest of the room seemed to be oblivious.

The booth we were in was probably the biggest I have ever seen. It felt like one of those boxes you can be in at a basketball game, except the cushions were 20x squishier. And the lights were dim. "Where are we?" I wondered aloud.

"Burkes. They have the best fish n chips round here from what I hear," Drip said. She took a sip from her tall glass which appeared to hold soda in it. "We haven't ordered yet though. Waitin' for you," she said. Her voice seemed to choke at the end. I wasn't sure if that was because of her drink or _me _having her wait so she can get food. I think that ever since Freddie and I got split up, she and I have somehow distanced our relationship also. It might also have a thing or two to do with Andrew, but I'll save that issue for later. Right now, I was strangely really hungry.

"Well let's eat then," I smiled and looked to Kate who looked a bit surprised at my reaction to Drippy's semi-rude comment but eventually she returned my smile. "Waiter!"

***

"Man that was sooo good! I love fish n chips. Except I still don't get why they call fries chips?" I threw my jacket off and plopped down on the couch in the living room. Kate straddled in after me with pure exhaustion on her face.

"Not sure Poppy. Where'd you get so much energy from? Maybe I should take a 4 hour nap sometime and see if it does much good to me..." She seemed to be thinking out loud at the end of her sentence. Fun fun fun fun fun. I dunno where I got all my energy really. I just sorta wanted to do something. And I was willing for anything!

"Wanna go to a water park?" I asked.

"Uhm I would love to! That's a good idea, except it's kind of windy. So this might not be the best weather to do this in?" Kate said matter-of-factly. Humf.

"That's why we will go in all our clothes. It's sooo much fun! Really, I do it all the time." Okay, that's a lie cause I barely ever do it but still it is definately the funnest thing.

"I guess. Well good luck asking the girls, cause I gotta go take my nap now. Lata." Kate walked up the stairs without a second look back. Hopefully the other girls will be most willing.

"Hey!" I yelled at them as the slowly came in the door. "Wanna go to the water park with me?"

Kiki, Drippy, and Josie all stared at me with blanks expressions. But Andrew to my surprise immediately perked up. "I'd love to! Come on let's go before it gets too dark," he headed towards me and was holding out his hand to help me up from the couch.

"I want to go too!" Drippy said. Well of course. I smiled at her and nodded. Maybe she'll _share_ Andrew with me today. Andrew helped me up as Kiki and Josie passed and headed up the stairs.

This should be fun, eh?

* * *

**End of chapter 25. Huh. Well I wanna write more for each chapter, but this is the only way that I can get out so many "quickly" in this such fashion.**

**Reviews are cool ;)**

**Em 3**


	25. Over You

_Poppy_

How does it seem that everytime I think I've had enough, something gets worse? Here I am sitting in Freddie's car with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I some how knew that I would find my way back to him, but I never thought it would be because I just randomly left Andrew and Drippy at the water park. Come to think of it, I'm not quite too sure why I left anyways. All I saw was them kissing right in front of me. Of course I left after that without an explanation, but then again it was probably a stupid move of me since I'm not from around here and have no idea where I was going.

Except seeing as Freddie is my soulmate - so it seems - he found me. In my time of need. And this time he was there for me.

"So you ready to tell me what happened?" He stroked my back rubbing circles on it. It was soothing, and probably helped me calm down from my crying which I had been doing ever since I saw him come up to me. I haven't even spoken once since then. I'm probably more or less crying because of him.

I just nodded and made a small groan. He smiled softly and tried to make me talk by nodding in encouragement.

"Well," Okay so I didn't really know what I was going to say. Hopefully I don't sound like an idiot. "I got lost," Hmm that hope is definately done for. "And here I am?" Most definately made my IQ level drop at least 100 points. Or possibly it killed millions of brain cells! All I know is that I was talking like a 5-year-old on crack. Which is not good.

He chuckled and continued to rub circles on my back. "Yes I have found you, but where were you?" The real question is why did you leave me Freddie Kingsley? What did I do?

"Water park," I spoke. _Sulking that you weren't with me anymore..._

"Were you alone?" What a dumb question.

"No," I whispered. My voice shaking for a reason - that I am not quite aware of.

"You're not making this easy. Who were you with? And why did you leave them?"

"Well here," Anger and frustration getting the best of me as I continued to speak now with sudden confidence in my voice which I haven't heard in a while. "I'll make is easy for you. I left my friends because I wasn't feeling happy. And I don't have a boyfriend on top of that because he just_ left me_ for _no _apparent reason! Plus, he doesn't have the decency to even tell me _why_ he left in the first place! Does that clear things up for you?"

He looked shocked and hurt all in one expression plastered on his face. Then his mouth opened, closed, and opened again all within a matter of seconds. He wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words. Now that was shocking. He was always one good with his words. Even in the worst of situations. And this was definately in my top ten list of those.

His lips trembled the slightest as he seemed to find the right words. "Poppy, you must understand what was happening with me at the time I left. If I could chose to do this all over again, I swear I'd take it back and-"

"Well you can't. There's not one ounce of hurt and pain you can take back now Freddie Kingsley. I've felt it, and it's too late. The least you owe is an apology! And I def-" He cut me off just as I had cut him off moments ago.

"Would you just give me a chance to finish? And I was getting to that..." Referring to apologizing I presume. "Poppy, you know I love you," HOLY SHIT. "And that I only left because I thought it would be best for you," HOLY SHIT HE LOVES ME AND HE SAID IT! "Not only because I was taking you away from your friends and life, but because of how wrong I am for you. I was just trying to protect you. Because I love you. If you could believe that?" His eyes were shining with eagerness and misery.

I stayed quiet attempting to give him a chance to finish. "These past few weeks have been killing me inside and out. I am a wreck without you. You always kept me the same as to who I was. Now, I barely even recognize myself. I felt a massive part of me ripped out the moment I walked out on you, and even though I kept trying to fill that whole, I have realized it's not possible. My love for you is inevitable, and there really is no use in trying to put it off for such a reason. Even to my better judgements," I felt my eyes try to burst with tears. It took every damned muscle in body to hold them in for just a while longer. "I need you Poppy. More than I need air."

My heart was fluttering to a maximum speed while he spoke. I never thought he would say that, and this looked like a lot to process all in this short period of time. When I'm with Freddie though, I felt like I had all the time in the world. The moments would just tick by like the clouds float across the sky, but my eyes would continue to stay locked on his.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and looked down removing his hand that was currently placed on my back from his attempts to calm me down earlier. Now it seemed as though I would be the one trying to calm down him.

"For what? Loving me?" I knew it seemed like an arrogant question in a way, but I didn't say it like that. Or at least I didn't mean for it to be. His immediate rebuttle showed me another edgier, worried side of him.

"No! Of course I don't regret that. I always love you, and I am never sorry for that. Even if it may seem wrong for me to do that..." His yelling - interupting - voice softened and slowly faded as he spoke his words of defeat.

I tried to make him meet my intense gaze that I currently had on him, but it didn't seem to be working. "Hey," I touched at his collarbone hoping my cold hands would make him raise his head. It did. "Can you just answer me one thing?" I asked in a whispered tone. I had clearly calmed down. Sometimes I swear I am so bi-polar! Being a girl sucks so much at times!

Freddie nodded and I asked my question with pure wonder in my voice. "Why did you leave?"

He cleared his throat as if this would be one big thing he's ready to open up about. At least it's good that we are telling the truth now, right? "I felt guilty Poppy. There was this girl,"

Of course it was another girl! It must have been his stupid friend that he made! And then he cheated on me, felt bad and left! I knew it I knew it I knew it!!!

"And she's been a family friend for a long time but she kind of had this really big thing for me," Okay so it's not his little friend he made. But it is a girl who likes him. And a family friend? I'm not quite sure what to think of this...

"She tried to make me be with her, and she'd tell me all these horrible things she supposedly knew about you," Alright so it's some stupid friend that likes lying and talking shit about me? Just wonderful.

"But I never believed her! I always defended you and well - okay so next thing I know she's trying to make me do her. I didn't know what was going on. I was thinking of you the whole time, and she took advantage of me. We were still together, and I felt horrible. I just missed you, and then that happened..." His eyes started to lose their normal spark they witheld and dropped to a plain tired, sad look.

"I didn't want to hurt you. And I knew that being with you after that might affect you. Plus I also knew how bad I was for you. And I changed you? I really am not supposed to have done that. It's not good to change someone like that... I'm really sorry." His eyes finally just drooped down completely and I heard him sniffle slightly. Was he crying? Surely not.

"Freddie. You aren't bad for me. And you didn't change me. Well, I guess you kind of did, but it was mostly me changing myself! It was for the better. I wasn't acting like my true self, but you helped me get in touch with it again. Thank You. And don't be sorry," I always give in way too easy. This boy has a charm worked on me. "Well except for leaving me." Now, I think I want a hug.

Right on cue - as if he read my mind - Freddie engulfed me into a big hug. I thrust my head in between his neck and shoulder while his head was buried in my hair just inhaling my scent.

This felt - right.

* * *

**End of Chapter 25. If I do believe? :) Going by quite fast. And I still have sooo much I wanna do and say! Gosh. Well ideas are lovely if you guys have them. Thanks for reading!**

**Em**


	26. Move Along

_Andrew_

"Damnit Kate where is she?!" My intense yelling that I have been doing for the past hour doesn't seem to be doing much. Poppy won't freakin answer her phone! And it's for the stupidest reason that I lost her at the water park. Drippy attacked me and kissed me all in one motion, and I assume that Poppy saw. But it makes no sense still. She doesn't think I like Drippy, _and_ she thinks that I have a girlfriend back in Cali.

"Relax Drew. When she's ready, she'll call. Just give her some time. I'm sure she's fine!" Stupid sister no help. I stormed off to my room with emotions running wild. I felt a good song coming from this whole day. I wonder how Freddie is feeling? What the HELL am I saying? Why do I give a shit about his feelings?

I haven't felt this close to a girl since I met Lisa. I remember that song I wrote for her... I never quite sang it to her though. Poppy's face kept coming up in my mind. I didn't think that I could love her so soon, but these feelings I have are so stron I almost can't describe it using words. That kiss we had... Meant so so so much to me. But it's not just about the physical stuff, we could talk for hours on end and I swear I wouldn't get bored. She's so intelligent and compelling. It's the easiest thing to talk to her!

_Her eyes swelled with a mixture of emotions as I watched the faintest bit of tears appear on her face. It only made me want to reach out and fix it for her. Just to help in some way. I reached out and placed my hand upon her cheek. I traced my fingers on the dimples that formed on her face from the smile after my touch. Her skin so soft with the faintest smell of velvet and grape. My mouth watered as I looked at her lips. I learned down and placed my mouth on hers only slightly open with my tongue lingering on my lower lip. I didn't want to move to fast by forcing my tongue in her mouth, so I kept it just lingering on my lips. Her own mouth was so smooth and sweet tasting it made me love this moment more. As the kiss deepened I felt myself placing my hand on her hip as she placed her arms around my neck and hand on my cheek. Our lips moved perfectly in sync it almost made me shake with realization of how amazing this was. She smiled through the kiss which only made me love it more. And realize how much she was enjoying this too. My heart was-_

"Drew come help me with dinner. And you should put your guitar down if you aren't going to even play it," the obnoxious voice echoed through my ears ruining my memorable thoughts. Damnit Kate, be nosier?

"Mmm," I mumbled back in annoyance. Oh Poppy please come back...

****

_Poppy_

We've been reconnecting with eachother for over an hour now, practically connected at the hip! I never thought I would forgive him. Especially not like this, but he was there for me in a time of need. Except I'm not really quite sure what I am in need of really.

"What time do you think it would be exceptable for getting home? It's kind of 10 til midnight Trouble. And I'm not sure Kate or her mother would be too happy with you getting in past midnight." Ah shit! I totally lost track of time!

"Um can you take me back then?" But I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with him. Maybe I could call in and tell them I'm staying at a friends? Or no they would know it's Freddie wouldn't they.

"Yeah let's go," And the ride begin. It was really short.

All I could remember was the look on Andrew's and Freddie's face when we pulled into the driveway of Kate's house with Andrew standing right there. On the doorstep. Looking at me.

****

I've never been in a more awkward position in my life. 2 guys I have feelings for, looking at eachother with me in the middle of it. But it all started when I kissed Freddie's cheek thank you and goodnight, before I left the car. Then I walked up to Andrew and he took me by the waist, which I immediately shook off. I only just then watched his face of confusion grow, and Ffreddie's face blossom with annoyance. He looked as if he was about to get out of the car and come to me. As if I needed saving from Andrew! But they did have a bumpy past...

"Where did you go?" Andrew's voice broke through my thoughts. I strangely didn't want to answer him. Not with the night I just had with Freddie. I only wanted to go to sleep, and get ready for my lunch date I''ll be having tomorrow with Freddie. Well, I want to prepare mentally for the date. If only Andrew would allow that, eh? Or possibly one of the girls will annoy me with questions. Somehow this night seemed to be lasting longer than I wanted.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Bye." Humf. Telling him off seemed easier than I thought it would be. He was shocked too at my disagreement. My voice was strong in the sense I had clear confidence within it. Andrew's eyes were big. I felt guilty in the sense that I'd be ignoring him without much of an explanation. But hey, I need some time for myself, and I would like it now. And if the means I can't talk to him for a while, then that's whats going to happen. If that's too much for him to handle, maybe he should go back to school early or something. Might help him a little, and also let him see his girlfriend sooner. Win win situation for him, right? Get me out of the way without much thought, and get to see his girlfriend sooner. Lovely eh?

"Can we please talk Poppy?" No. That's my final answer. My mind says no! Hell no I don't want to talk to you! The imbecile who won my heart over so damn fast and then crushed it without second thought. Using me to fit his male needs. And he knew how emotionally unstable I was! Freddie really is the best for me, and that was definately reassured tonight. It's a good thing that Drippy and him kissed. Because in result it made me leave and find Freddie.

"Okay," apparently my heart has other plans for me. Love stinks. If that's what you can call it anyways.

* * *

**Alright. This one was a bit of a toughy to write for me. One because I had a headache which destroyed me! - while I wrote it. And 2, because I got beat up by a girl on a soccer team I played which made me really mad and depressed. She fractured a bone on my body, let me scarred, and happened to ram me into the wall (its indoor) that I have bruises that probably cover at least half of my body. Yeah, so I have had a rough day, yet I decided to write this. Sorry if it sucks. At least you know why....**

**Em - AkA chik who wants to beat the ass of #2 on the revolution so bad she's going to need surgery to redo her messed up face. **


	27. Zero Gravity

_Poppy_

"Mmm No!" Kate has been trying to get me up so we can go take Kiki to her favorite restaurant for her birthday this morning and then take her shopping. Did they ever stop to think that maybe since I got back at past midnight, that I might be tired? Just maybe!? Come on guys be more intelligent. Or at least use your common sense!

"Poppy stop being so self centered! It's her birthday now you need to get your ass the hell up!" I dunno if there is some bad blood between me and her since her brother is getting the cold shoulder from me, OR its because I got back really late last night without even calling to say where I was. But I thought that Freddie texted her? Hmm maybe he did and that's why she's mad at me. Cause I was with Freddie! Am I giving in too easily to him? That's probably the case right now, but I didn't feel like anything was wrong about last night. In fact it felt like old times, and he made me feel a million times better.

"Just chill. I'll be right down, okay?" I slowly started shoving the covers off of me and heading towards the bathroom. Kate left the room to my great pleasure. Why is everybody so damn crabby now a days?

"Hey can we talk please?" Oh look the exact person I want to talk to. I wonder if you can sound sarcastic in your thoughts? Cause hell I've never been more annoyed about seeing Andrew in front of me ever. Yay.

"I'll be right down and maybe we can talk then, cya." I turned and walked into the bathroom with my fresh clothes in hand.

"Come on please? I want to know what happened last night! Why'd you leave?" Idiot banged on the bathroom door which made me jump back and bang into the bathtub with my knee. OW! Well he already knows very well what happened last night, and why I left. Should I tell him though?

"I felt like a third wheel on yours and Drip's date. Plus, you guys were snogging and I didn't wanna get in the way of that. So if that's all, then I'll see you downstairs." Maybe I wasn't completely being honest, but then again I was totally lying either! So I have done nothing wrong. Yeah. Exactly.

"Oh. But it wasn't a date Poppy! She was all loopy and kissed me. I swear I didn't kiss her, nor did I want to." The words made my heart tingle. But in the end all I felt was ache. I also really hope that Drip didn't hear that, or she'll be crushed beyond repair! Ahh I shouldn't be getting involved with him.

"I don't care whether you wanted to or not, I still felt left out. And anyways, I ran into Freddie so I was fine." Sorta.

"Yeah I saw that. Hm, tell me. I thought you were upset at him? But I guess you guys worked everything out and are good now? Yes?" His voice pressed into me and I felt like I was getting interviewed by Fox for witnessing some crime. His interest in Freddie seemed peculiar, and also totally NOT his business at all.

"Why do you care? And even if we didn't work things through, he was still there for me when I needed him last night!" I practically yelled at him through the door as I finished up with my last makeup and hair issues. Then I stepped out and walked past his tall muscular body towards the closet which held my favorite purple roxy jacket.

"Of course I care! It's about you! Oh and yeah yeah sure he was there. Well I AM here and should always be. Plus I didn't leave you when you were broken like that. I was there and listened to everything you had to say. How can you even think that I don't care or that I don't want to help you not get hurt again? I swear Poppy, when I kissed you yes? - Well did that have any meaning to you? Cause it sure as hell had a lot of meaning to me." His expressed weakened and dropped to a paler side. His eyes sparkled with a twinge of water hitting the bottoms of his eyes. My body stood motionless in front of his own hurt one. Yes I like that he cares about me, and I _am_ glad that he wants to keep being there for me. But I really need to work out my issues with um, Freddie, because I love him? Humf. Looking at Andrew with his sad eyes made me have to re-think that statement about Freddie. These things I feel for Andrew are just so... unexpected? Strong?

"I'm sorry for leaving and not coming to you, but we did need to work things out. We are good, and I hope that you and Me are too. Really. You're great Drew, and um... That kiss was..." Spectacular? Hot? Mouth watering? Made me feel like I was in heaven and hell at the same time? So sweet yet so fiery and burning with desire? My pulse rising and clearly found all over my body... His warm arms around my body, the chills his lips gave me the moment we connected, and my urge to keep going despite all my better instincts. Yeah, this might have been the best.

"That kiss... Poppy Please." I closed my eyes feeling them getting weaker and weaker, which was so unlike them! They ached with stiffness and moisture. "You have no idea what effect that had on me. Yeah, I've only known you for a few weeks, but every moment I am with you it feels like I've known you my whole life! And kissing you just made it... Okay, I'm not explaining this right." His eyes rolled in an anxious way before he grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me down onto the bed with him. Our faces were a mere 4 inches apart. I felt his sweet smelling breath and cologne fill my nostrils. I leaned closer in result so - it's about 3 inches now.

"I didn't want to pull away. This kiss was so natural and soft– we weren't even digging down each others throats – yet I felt the sparks tingle all throughout my body, jolting me. I knew that you felt something there too the moment your own hands were placed on my cheeks for support, and it only made me want more! The feelings I get with you will _always_ be a hundred times greater than anything else I've ever felt with another girl before. You were just so... Special? You know?" I couldn't move. My body went limp. Everything he said sounded so sincere, honest and true! I can't bear this another second! There is no way in hell that I can do this. Especially not right after I got things straightened out with Freddie! But that kiss... I felt the heart rise and fall every moment my breath paced to a quicker tempo at his lips touch. The timing and way our lips and bodies fit together was just so perfect - so natural.

"Andrew. I really don't know if now is the time?" I looked down only to see him grab my other hand and start stroking it with his thumb.

"I just wanted you to know," his hulky man voice said. Haha, when guys have a low voice and they speak softly it makes it sound lower! Anyways, I need a plan for this little situation I am in. Oh shit, I have school next week! What the hell am I going to do? Senior in high school, boyfriend who is so bipolar it's like a chik PMS-ing 24/7, and a guy who I have _really_ strong feelings for but is going back to college on Thursday? Which is in 5 days? I really need an idea.

"Oh for crying out loud Poppy could you take any longe-" Josie marched into my room only to see Andrew holding my hands on my bed. Her lips curled into the faintest smile I saw, but once Andrew looked up too, it disapeared. Yes I bet she sees the issue I have here too! With all my, _friends_ that I have all together.

"Right sorry, I just needed some help with something. Yeah uh, be right there," I stood up letting my arms fall lamely to my sides. Andrew stood up too embracing me in a hug immediately. Although at first I was opposed to it, I gently let my guard down and hugged back. His body was so warm and strong, which made me feel safer than ever in his arms.

"Come on. As much as I would love - I mean really I would_ love - _if we could do this all day sometime. But right now it is kinda your buds birthday. May I escort you? Or are you still in need to telling me what happened last night with your boy toy before I help you down the stairs?" This seemed like an indirect approach of dissing Freddie. In some ways I was annoyed. In others, hey it's funny and I could care less. Um, only in some ways of course.

_I just want you to know. That I've been fighting to let you go. Some days I make it through. But then there's nights that never end._

* * *

**BAM! 27 es finished!.... :) NEwaysssss... I am really tired. And sick. So I am currently going through my baby (iPOD) therapy at the moment so I should be getting better. Hopefully good enough to post an even LONGER eppy. Or chapter. Whatever its called on this thing :) I am so out of it!**

**Em 3**

**p.s. I love questions. Or comments. & Reviews are pretty cool too!!**


	28. She Can Get It

_Freddie_

I watched Poppy exit my car with her graceful body just flowing with the wind. Her body had tensed when she saw who was standing on the porch looking intensly at my car. He spoke aloud but I did not hear it. All I know is that Poppy didn't really like it seeing as she barely spoke after a glance at me and walked past him into the door. I couldn't help but smile seeing him get rejected like that, but of course the feeling faded when I realized my night with Poppy was over. And he will get to see her for the rest of the night, and possibly the morning too! Well, that's only up until our lunch date. If you could call it a date of course, because honestly I'm not quite sure Poppy has fully forgiven me. Yes, she kissed me back and let me explain everything to her, but that doesn't always mean that one is forgiven.

I always thought I knew Poppy well enough to read her. Except I did find out that Poppy has a lot of ways she shows her emotions, and all those who have seen her longer than an hour get to know her just by her facial reactions. I always loved that about her. It made her seem vulnerable though, like I had to protect her always. Plus she seemed smaller than most and thinner, which made me feel like I needed to protect her even more.

To me, it felt as if every second without Poppy was an hour. It felt as if every day without her felt like a decade. My life was becoming more and more messed up, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I never should have left her because of that raw feeling of remorse and annoyance towards her. Ellie is and always will be wrong about my Poppy. Now I just need to think of a way for her to completely forgive me. And I knew that was going to be a tough job.

"Hey mum. Long night, I'll be off to bed." I tried sneaking by without getting caught, but of course she was wide awake making arrangements for her precious school she'll be running again in the fall.

"Why were you out so late?" Of course there was literally no way of getting by without that question. Bending the truth is probably the most genius idea ever.

"Helping out a friend in need, you know? They were having some issues, then I got lost on my way driving them home so it took much longer than expected. I'm sorry mom, but I'll call next time." Ah damn I was getting it done so well.

"Next time? I hope not. But if it's for a friend, then I guess it's alright," Yeah cause friends are more important than that one night I was at a party huh? "Especially not when school starts up again next week. Your curfew will be very strict." There's no need for me to be out and about unless it's to be looking for Poppy at her school, or to be out getting something for Poppy. Because she always needs her 2am snack! Her favorite is java chip ice cream from starbucks, but that seems to be a bit harder to find around here than in L.A. I noticed how Soph took me into a lot of stores, and almost everyone that had food, had a starbucks nearby or inside the building. It was fascinating on how much these people loved their starbucks. Back her in England there's tons of coffee places and they are much cheaper than starbucks, or you could just make your coffee at home.

"Yes Mum this should be the last time. But just in case, I promise to call okay. Night." I trudged up the stairs after a warning that I needed to clean up my clothes and do my laundry or else. Whatever the hell 'or else' means to parents these days. I guess I could always find out, right? I plopped down onto my pillow with all my clothes on - except for my shoes which I had slipped off at the door - and stared up at the ceiling. Trouble's face kept appearing in my mind, and as I drifted into unconsciousness I felt the smile on my face remain.

* * *

_Poppy_

"I'm walkin on sunshine.. Ooh oh! And don't it feel good, HEY! Alright now, and don't it feel good! Hey!" I have been dancing around my room blasting my ipod for the past 20 minutes. Just got home from Kiki's little birthday party and man am I dead! Kate made me play all the games at the arcade, _and_ ride all the rides at the amusement park. Trust me when I say _all_ of the rides. But even though I was dead from earlier today, I felt like singing. Back at home it always calmed me down when I was annoyed at someone or just frustrated. I used to sing all the time instead of just when I was dealing with crap. But that changed a while ago ever since...

"How long have you been singing for!?" Drippy came in looking disgusting. Her face very pale as if she just puked 20 times and decided to come in my room. Maybe I should get her a bucket before she pukes all over my stuff.

"Just like half an hour. Probably less! Come on Drip, live a little?" I turned back to my ipod scanning through my songs looking for the perfect one that I could dance to. Ah yes! Kevin Rudolf. I do believe he da man!

"Ugh fine bye." Drippy left just as I was making sure the stereo was still working propperly.

Kevin Rudolf's voice boomed throughout my room. The moment I heard the bass I felt my hips swaying to the beats and guitar chords which seemed to be in perfect sync.

_She working it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it  
Sh-sh-She can get it_

Pop! My head bangs as my hips sink low and shimmy from down the floor to the air.

_Don't quit  
The way that she moves it  
She's making me lose my grip  
And she can get it  
Sh-sh-she can g-g-get it_

My hair flowed freely as my arms were swaying to the beat and my legs just moving in sync with the backbeats of the song.

"You ever considered Julliard Miss? Not only can you sing," I turned my head to find the source of the voice that interupted me while I was so focused on my jam session. "But you can dance too." Andrew of course appeared in my door and I watched him lean against the door frame.

"Hmm. No not really, it's just a hobby. Thanks." I walked over and turned the stereo which was still booming with 'the mans' voice. I still felt the tones in my mind which made my body sway the slightest instictively. I just couldn't actually control myself when I felt the beat take over.

"You should consider it though. You're real good. Now, can we talk?" Ah yes I forgot! I am supposed to talk to him... Hm maybe I can stall a little longer?

"I'm sort of exhausted now," and that wasn't a complete lie. But it also wasn't the complete truth either. Hey I'm a teenager, live a little?

"Oh. Um, well then we can talk in the morning tomorrow if you'd prefur? But Poppy I really hope you aren't ignoring me," he stepped closer to my sweating hot body and stretched out his arms towards mine. "Because there's no reason to be ignoring me." Oh how he is so wrong. There are many reasons as to why I should not be necessarily getting involved with him at the moment, or soon in the future for that matter. Plus, he totally still has a girlfriend? Or maybe I completely misinterpreted that and he never had one in the first place. I guess I'll only find that out if I talk to him.

"Okay. And I'm uh, I-I'm not ignoring you. I swear." Damn I felt my arms shake while in his and he looked at me straight in the eyes. Why am I so easy when it comes to reading me!? I really don't like this trait that I've seemed to enharit from my dad. I wonder if Molly has it too? "Let's talk now then." I pulled him down onto the bed beside me. Not until then did I realize just how sweaty and stinky I was, and quickly covered my noise in realization.

Andrew laughed at my motion and let go of my hands. "You can shower. I'll wait okay?" I wonder why it always seems that he is waiting for me when I get out of the shower. Not that I minded that much assuming that he likes the idea of me in only a towel. Shit what am I saying! I need to calm down. Wow, sugar does such things to me…

* * *

**End of chapter 28 peoples!!! Ahh. Humf. I already wrote the entire sequel to this Niley story that I have. Which is annoying because like I am writing this, and another one, but i seriously dunno if I should post it because some people like this more than Niley. I still love niley though!! :) And Liam+Miley is adorable. I'm a HUGE nicholas sparks fan as i said before in my pro so I loovvvee The Last Song. very very very much.**

**Em 3 She can get sh-sh-she can g-g-get it. :)**


	29. Don't Tell Me

_Poppy_

So last night Andrew and I had a lovely conversation. Alright well maybe it wasn't _that_ lovely, but I did actually tell him everything that happened with Freddie. Which was probably a bad idea, because I only saw pained expressions in his features as I spoke every word about the moment I had. It hurt me telling him, but I felt like he should know everything. Even if it hurt. But of course, the truth hurts – right?

I groggily got up from bed heading towards the bathroom smelling my own morning breath – which was awful! Hence I need a toothbrush. I opened the door and got in realizing what I was wearing. It was a pair of boxers and a really big t-shirt. It wasn't mine, and I don't even remember putting this stuff on. And why did this bathroom look so familiar, yet had none of my stuff in it? Come to think of it, I don't really remember what happened _after_ I told Andrew about my meeting with Freddie. This thought worried me the slightest as I touched the shirt I was wearing which had a familiar scent to it.

"Oh no.." I spoke as I gasped and looked up at myself in the mirror. Shit.

***

_Andrew_

So last night, I was dreaming about this girl right. She has beautiful eyes, a gorgeous smile, and a goofy laugh that makes my body go numb - literally music to my ears. But last night, she kissed me like I have never been kissed before. Her name is Poppy, and I swear I wasn't dreaming. I smiled remembering what happened. It quickly faded though after the thought of what she had done earlier that day with a boy I despised.

"Would you stop zoning out on me all the time Drew? I mean come on get a grip," My annoying sister rambled on. I was on the couch watching the Manchester United game while Kate tried talking to me about the conversation she had with her boyfriend last night. Why does she think I want to listen to her going all lovey dovey shit with her boyfriend? Yeah if he crosses the line I'll kick his ass, but why do I need to know about _this_ crap? Eh? Tell me please!

"Sorry. Game on. Bye." I mumbled keeping my eyes locked on the game. I heard someone shuffle down the stairs and I turned hoping it was Poppy. Nope, just Drippy. I quickly turned back around hoping she didn't approach me again. Though I doubted she would seeing as I completely told her off the other day at the water park. But I swear I turned her down in a very gentlemen like way! Even if she did sort of smack me really hard and start crying and placing herself into my arms once again. Which really made no sense at all! Girls are confusing though, so I guess it is to be expected that they do weird things.

"Hey would you go upstairs and get Poppy down here? I really got to ask her something about last night," Oh great. I wonder what she has to ask her about eh?

"Yeah sure." I hobbled off the couch and headed for the staircase slowly increasing my pace feeling myself get nervous. I wonder if she remembers what happened last night...

_"Ow!" I heard yelling from the bathroom and ran to the door to hear Poppy inside crying. _

_"Are you okay? Can I come in?" I asked hoping she'd say yes so I could help her out with whatever was going on._

_"Um, I slipped and my leg is b-b-bleeding a-and it h-hurt-s." I slowly opened the door to see her on the ground wrapped in only a towel. This reminded me of the time where Lisa got hurt in a soccer game and I had to go help her out with her injuries right after she showered. I even helped her stand up occasionally while she showered, but in a brotherly way. I never looked, and nor did I intend to. I am not an ass, and girls like their privacy kept private unless you've been let in. Poppy probably isn't too comfortable with this, but I need to show her that she can trust me with this. Even if she looks so hot while wet and wrapped in such little clothing. You could she a fraction of her boob sticking slighty out from the top of the towel, but no more than it would if she was wearing a normal tank top._

"_Well we need to stop the bleeding so lemme just see if Kate..." I stopped thinking out loud and reached into the cabinet pulling out the first-aid kit and sitting down next to her on the tile floor. Her back was leaning slightly against the bath tub and her leg that was bleeding was revealed from out under her towel and stretched out towards me. I took some gauze and began to clean the wound hoping it wasn't stinging too much. I know I can handle the pain, and Lisa could, but for Poppy I wasn't as sure._

_"Ow... Mmm.." She mumbled a few words and closed her eyes shutting them tightly and clenching her hand into a fist._

_"Almost done cleaning, okay?" I said as I finished up with cleaning all the blood away from the floor and her leg, then moving on to make sure it was clean all around the massive cut before I bandaged it up. The cut ran all up along her left shin. I looked up at her to see her eyes closed still, but a smile on her face as I glided my hands all around her leg - which was extremely smooth and soft - which I loved._

_"Here we go," I bandaged up her leg and watched her slowly open her eyes and look at me. She smiled weakly and grimaced at the sudden movement to get up she had attempted. _

_"Come on lemme help," I stood up and wrapped my arm around her back helping her out of the bathroom. I'm so glad that we are in MY room, and I had decided to shut the door to my room before I came in to help Poppy. _

_"Can I have my clothes?" She whispered out as I helped her over to the bed. Oh shit, her clothes are all bloody from the fall... Uhh... Kate might get suspicious..._

_"Here just take mine okay? They'll probably feel better anyways because they are bigger and more comfortable," I smirked at the last part but then threw my shirt over my head and handed it over to her. She took it and slipped it over her own head - with my help - and over the towel as well. I grabbed some boxer shorts from my drawer and gave those to her also. I noticed how she looked really tired, so I helped her slip those on too under her towel. I didn't see anything, well except her flinch when the button from the boxers briefly scratched over her wound from moments ago._

_"Thanks," She said and fell back on my bed after throwing the towel on the floor. I picked it up and brought it back into my bathroom hanging it up. Then I walked back out to see her lying down on my bed sleeping. I smiled and headed over to her, lightly and gently picking her up then placing her under the blankets. I climbed in myself just stroking her hair in hopes that it would straighten it out and that she wouldn't be too upset that it'd look kind of messy in the morning. I remember all those nights where Lisa was embarassed after she had wet hair and fell asleep before washing it. She was mortified, but luckily I was there to helpp her out. It didn't look all that bad, and girls really shouldn't stress over those things. She still looked like her normal beautiful self. Just with a tad bit of a wacky hairdo._

"Wow," I heard Poppy say through the door of my room. Wow was right, and hopefully she doesn't get too mad at what happened. I did let her sleep in my bed, and I slept on the floor leaving her there. Well after I stroked her hair for abou 3 hours. Maybe I'm the one who made it messed up?

"Poppy?" I asked as I walked into my room smiling like an idiot. Man I love her.

* * *

**OH MY!! :)**

**Em**


	30. Imagine

_Poppy_

"Poppy I know I showed you all those English Parody bands but seriously, this needs to stop! You won't freaking shut if off!" Kate yelled trying to drown out the sound of my music playing. It was a parody of the song Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I never quite liked her, but I did like the beats and back track a lot.

_Wake up in the morning feelin like Winehouse  
Grab my breezers I'm out the door I'm gonna be REALLY LOUD  
Cuz I dont care who I piss off yeah Im a real big sinner  
Sometimes I eat my dessert before my dinner_

Talking odd socks on my toes, toes  
Taking off all my clothes, clothes  
Feeling overexposed,  
So I put back all of my clothes back on

Flush before I wee, wee  
Get arrested daily, ly  
Trying to get a peak of some titties

Im mad, really bad  
But dont tell my mum & dad  
Pucker up kiss my but  
Cuz Im bloody fucking nuts  
Hear the bass, skinny waist  
Now lets copy pokerface like.... whoa wa oh-oh-oh whoa oh-oh

"I'm mad really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad! Pucker up kiss my butt cause I'm bloody fuckin nuts, hear the bass, skinny waist. Now let's copy pokerface like ..." As I began 'woahing' i saw Kate leaving the room. Aww, I guess she doesn't like my singing! I smirked and continued with the profanity that began in the bridges of the song. I laughed so hard I nearly fell over after the song ended.

"Again, you should try out for broadway or something Miss Moore," Andrew said while leaning against my door.

"How come you always walk in on me singing? Is it on purpose?"

"No I guess I'm just lucky," his soft monotone replied.

"Yeah.." I scoffed. "Lucky."

"So are you all better from your fall 2 days ago?" Andrew questioned. Yesterday I had woken up in his clothes and feeling _really _sore, which of course led me to believe that I had done it with him the night before. Then he came in the room startling me as I was trying to remember what happened. After he explained to me what really happened - and thank God it wasn't what I thought - we spent the whole day just talking.

"Uh yeah thanks. I think I'm okay now, just that really big bruise from where the massive cut was. I can't believe I got so cut up and bruised from just falling and accidentally hitting something in the bathroom." I said. Come to think of it, I'm not even quite sure what I had hit to make me get all cut up and bleed.

"That's good. Want to go have breakfast? Cause um... Well you guys are going back to school soon so I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some time together before you leave." Andrew asked shyly. He never came across as shy before. It was always confident and prepared for him, so this lapse of normal behavior was odd.

"I'd love to, lemme just change.." I looked down to see my in my silk pink night gown. The dress was pretty low cut, and didn't go anywhere near my knees. This made me self conscience of how I looked just now dancing around, and probably showing off more skin that I would if I were in a bathing suit.

"Sure, I'll wait downstairs." Drew said as he started leaving. I hurried off into the bathroom while grabbing a pair of jeans, v-neck shirt, and a bomber jacket. I've had my dreams about being with Andrew at his college, at least 6 times since the first night. I just can't seem to stop feeling this way towards him, and wanting it all to happen so fast! But dreams only come true if you make them, and hell! - I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. I wonder what Freddie is doing...

***

_Freddie_

Only 3 more days until Poppy goes back to school, and I can see her again. I hope she really has forgiven me, and that she wants to see me. Maybe we could secretly date once again! Mum would never know, and since my school doesn't start up at the same time hers does, I could stay at the school for a long time. Just rebuilding our relationship again, to what it once was.

"Freddie! Come, we are going to Abbey Mount. I need to prepare with all the teachers. So you might want to get all your things now or else you'll be coming back here on your own to get your things. And I doubt your car could hold all your belongings.

"Of course Mother. I'll be quick though, because I left a lot at Abbey Mount already."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll wait downstairs. Please hurry I don't have that long to prepare for the next semester." And with that she headed down the stairs. I turned and looked at my room searching for the thing I would need to most to get me through the next 3 days. My picture of Poppy and I on our first date. And her beautiful brunette hair flowing down her shoulders while her arms wrap around my neck.

"I love you Trouble..." I whispered in the air. And this time, I knew - in my heart for sure - that I truly loved this girl. Nobody would stop me from getting her this time. Nothing, and no one. I kissed the picture while grabbing my suitcase - which I had packed the night before since I'd been expecting this departure from my house for a while now - and headed out my door.

"Alright mum, I'm ready." _Can't wait to see you Poppy..._

***

_Poppy_

"So where we going?" I asked Andrew who was leading me out the door and into his car.

"No place special just going for some breakfast, and then I want to show you something." Andrew said as he opened the passenger door and motioned for her to climb in.

"Alright, well where are you showing me after?" I wonder if its another soccer game! That would be so much fun, and then maybe I could meet him coach. And totally be recruited for the Stanford soccer team. Since I'm a junior, they'd let me go a year early. Plus I'd get placed in Andrew's dorm... Wow. I smiled at the thoughts.

"Surprise," he said and started driving into town.

"Fine whatever you want," I mumbled and looked out the window attempting to get lost in my thoughts again. Except the only thing I could come to were questions. Was Andrew going to want to talk to me when I go back to school? Would Freddie want to talk to me knowing that I am talking with Andrew? What about my feelings for Andrew - do they mean anything?

"Hey you okay?" he asked looking over at me. I then realized that he was holding my hand. What would Freddie say?

"Uh yeah," I looked up to him. "Andrew what are we doing?" Finally the royal question was out.

"What do you mean?" He answered in a question. Such a guy! "I'm taking you to breakfast?" Wow 2 questions. That might be a record.

"I meant with you and me," hopefully that's a good way to propose the question. If not, this is going to be really embarrassing.

"Ah," he started. This is good though because it means he understands! "Well I like you a lot, but we are kinda going to be on opposite sides of the world for the next 4 months or so. I'd love to still talk though?" I'm not quite sure how I felt about this, but at least I wasn't crying like I was when Freddie had left me last year. Maybe that means I don't have to same feelings for Andrew as Freddie. Gosh I'm so bipolar! I can't freakin' make up my goddamned mind!

"That's good. I want to talk," I said respectfully - which is so unlike the Poppy Moore I have known for the last 3 years - and squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm going to miss our talks. And our late night 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' sessions. Oh and also you walking in on me whenever I am doing something embarrassing. That's definitely going to be missed most!" I laughed at my own statement and heard him join in seconds later. Hey, I really am going to miss this.

"Alright Miss Moore, we are here." I looked out the window once more as I felt the car stop and his hand slipping away from mine. I didn't recognize the name at all, and the sign was too small for me to read. Well small family restaurants are always good!

Andrew came around to open my door and stuck out his hand ducking down ever so slightly. [My Prince] "Cute," I whispered while taking his hand to let him help me out of the truck.

"They have the best waffles in the world. No joke," he said. I had shut the door and we were holding hands towards the door. Was this friends holding hands - or maybe more? Goodness! Mixed signals are so damn stupid! Why can't guys be straightforward?

"You sure? Better than IHOP?"

"Oh _please _this place makes IHOP look like a middle school cafeteria!" I love IHOP....

"We'll see," I whispered.

"Yes we will," apparently he heard me. I scoffed and waited for us to be taken to our seats. Then a pretty dirty blonde - tall - women came up to us with menus. She reminded me of Sophie. I bet Freddie would be drooling over her right now. And that makes me thankful that I'm with Andrew this fine morning instead of that two-timing son of a bitch. Whoops, excuse my french.

"Hey thanks," Andrew said taking the menus from the waitress and handing one to me. We were sitting in a booth across from each other, and luckily from my seat I could see out the window. Another gorgeous view of mountains and hills. It's mind boggling how angelic Europe as a whole is.

"It's so magnificent outside. I swear when I move back to L.A. after this year, I am going to visit this place every summer." I truly have been dazzled by the views. When I first came here with my stuck up bitchy attitude, I hated the stupid grass and hills more than anything! - well except for my dad who sent me out here. But now, it only made me like this place more. Such an Abbey Mount girl now, eh?

"Yeah, it's always a site to see," Andrew said looking at me with bright eyes. The waitress came up to us with the same look in her eyes staring at Andrew - who didn't seem fazed at all.

"Can I start you two off with something to drink?" The blondie asked. I looked at Andrew - who still hadn't looked up at the pretty girl staring at him - so I ordered first from his lack of response.

"Yeah, I'll have some hot cocoa please." I nodded at her while she wrote it down. I'm not quite sure why, but that has always been a habit of mine to do. I looked to Andrew who again was still looking at me. I feel like Bella Swan getting the looks of love from Edward Cullen - not that I minded that anyways. But finally Andrew said something.

"I'll have water. And we know what we want. 2 orders of the double waffle, thanks." Andrew handed her my menu and his while she continued to write down everything he said. Such odd attitude from this boy this morning. I like it.

* * *

**Okay sorry that I said this would be the end of the story, but I was just away from my laptop so I didn't have any time to write at all! But hopefully I will be able to write some more. I'm away at a soccer tourney in a different state, and will be there for the next week - so in result I probably won't be able to post much at all. But I'll check for everywhere to see if my ipod gets wifi. Or possibly if my phone can post it (which I'm still testing out) . Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Well, I'm definitely not ending the story right here. Maybe at chapter 35 or something. But then I'm gonna start on the sequel (if you guys want?) right after.**

**Thanks, (:**

**Em**


	31. Half Life

_Poppy_

So here I am caught in a storm of 'hellos' and 'i missed you!' all around me. Being at Abbey Mount again gave me that hope of feeling whole - and feeling complete again.

"Hey Mom," I whispered into the empty air. I turned around at the sound of a scream, and there standing in front of me was a girl near my dorm from last year - Callie - who had thanked me immensly for getting rid of Harriet. But of course I wasn't the only one. I smirked remembering the great memory, and approached Callie with an open mind.

"Hey there girl!" She yelped. She was honestly the only person in England who has called me 'girl' this entire time I've been here. It's kinda funny, but I'm not quite sure what to think of it.

"Hey you," I laughed as she side hugged me before moving on to where Drippy, Kiki and Josie stood. _Kate must still be at her car saying bye to her parents... And Andrew..._

"Hello Miss Moore," a deep voice said making me turn around to only be caught up in his arms. I seemed to fit perfectly in them, which made this position I was in seem very much so less awkward.

"Yo Andrew," I mumbled. He laughed, kissed my cheek and set me down. I felt my cheeks swell up and eventually smile at him. "I'm going to miss you there Buddy. Who am I going to talk to?" Which was true. Andrew is always a good listener to my problems, and he's amazing at helping me out with them. Plus, who's going to be there to sing to me late at night? My lousy old ipod - that I love so much - that doesn't have the angelic voice Andrew has?

"I'm gonna miss you too Poppy. We can still talk, and you know you have Kate here." He mumbled while coming closer to me. I didn't oblige, because I knew that I'd miss the closeness of our bodies. The sparks - or whatever you want to call it - was clearly noticeable from our positions once we came close enough to each other. I gulped feeling my body tense as his body moved forward and closer to mine by about a foot. Slowly I felt every thing else fade away into nothing, so it seemed as though it was only Andrew and I left.

"Can I kiss you? Or would that embarrass you beyond belief?" His voice sounding soft against the deep breathing my body was producing into the chilly air. His hands came up to my face and slid down, then around my neck slightly. I felt my eyes closing feeling more and more pleasure - and comfort - from his warm strong hands caressing my neck and jawbone.

"Mhm," I nodded and opened my eyes slowly. He embraced me in a hug which took me by surprise, but moments later I finally wrapped my arms tightly around his waist also. I felt comfortable in this position, and hoped - no _prayed _- that he wouldn't let me go too quickly. But anytime other than never seemed like too soon. I breathed in his sweet cologne which I had become so attuned and addicted to over the past weeks. I felt myself groan. I knew in a split second the time of space was coming, but it was none the less still dreaded much.

"Now," he chuckled and leaned down towards my face. Me being, well _me_, closed the gap sooner than expected. His lips moved in sync with mine - with not much effort I might add - as I felt his big arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I felt myself jumping and wrapping my own legs around his torso while placing my small arms around his neck. Our occasion was broken in record time by someone coming over and touching me. I felt Andrew slowly put me down and knew our last minutes together were approaching and at a rapid pace.

"Hey we need to start getting inside," Kate said almost whispering and looking around at the almost empty courtyard where we were standing. It was just Andrew, Kate, Me, and Kate's car left. Wow crowd clears fast!

"Oh, so I guess this is goodbye?" I looked to Andrew one last time memorizing his face as best as I could. Then I hugged him one last time before walking in with Kate towards the doors.

"Bye Moore!" Andrew yelled with a sheepish smile plastered on his face. I felt myself swing around and blow him a kiss. Man I'm the weirdest girl on the planet.

"Haha you guys are funny!" Kate exclaimed while taking my hand and leading me up the oh so familar stair case that leads to the dining hall.

"Sorry! I'm just so in lovveee," I joked with her. Kate looked at me with serious eyes and I widened mine in response.

"No No No Kate! I don't love him. Well I mean I guess I do, but I'm not _in_ love with him." Or at least I haven't thought about that thoroughly yet. Not with Andrew anyway. I had with Freddie once but -- oh no. Reality hits me now, _Freddie._ He's here! He's always here before the start of the term! What if he saw me and Andrew?! He's probably pissed!

"Oh no shit! Kate, what about Freddie!?" I nearly yelled now suddenly becoming the force pulling both Kate and myself up the stairs. She looked at me with wide eyes realizing exactly what I was thinking, but then her expression turned confused as she continued to follow me up the steps.

"I thought you hated him for leaving and such?" She asked. I guess I never quite told her what happened... Then we walked into the door, or more like stumbled into the door to see those pair of eyes piercing into my skin. I bet I'm scarred for life from the looks I was getting right now. Kiki jumped up so we would see her and go to where she saved us seats. Unfortunately we walked right by Freddie's table. He kept his gaze on me, and not until I got closer did I notice the look of meaning deep within his stare. He looked pained, and sad. I guess he did see me and Andrew. Suddenly I felt rather depressed myself. I still feel for Freddie - that much evident - and it was obvious that seeing him hurting hurt me too. I tried to smile at him but his only acknowledgement of my gesture was a shake of the head and a glance at the floor.

What have I done?

***

_Freddie_

I looked down to my shoes. How would she expect me to act after seeing her being picked up and kissed on the cheek by _him? _She knows how I feel about her! I am so madly in love with her - well maybe I left that small detail out - yet she goes off doing things with a guy she knows I dislike? Especially Andrew! After seeing them so close together at that party, and then her reappearing in my life days later to find how broken she was after what happened with him and their relationship failing - though as of now it seemed fine. But I was only a tad bit more partially surprised to hear her talking about how she was when I left her. I had thoughts and suggestions of the position I could have left her in, but I had no idea it was that bad.

"Let's eat!" My mom called out loudly throughout the room. I heard the girls in the room continue their muffled whispers with the occasion of hearing my name very noticeable. I looked over at Poppy who was looking at me too. She let out another one of those sad smiles that she had occupying her face a lot these days. It only made my heart ache as I continued to stare at her. I could just get lost in those eyes.

The same question kept coming up in my head. _Why did I let you go?_

* * *

**_That's chapter 31 for ya! _I hope it wasn't that bad... :( sorry if it was. But I tried! Well hopefully I'll have another one out before the end of the week but I'm sorry if i can't do that okay! thanks for waiting, and you guys have all been really great! reviews would be awesome!!! special thanks to one reviewer - J.E.M2010 - you're awesome and the total rock to my support system on here! thanks so much! :)**

**Em**

**P.S. hey guys... theres a HUGE storm coming in, and I have a feeling that the power is going to go out for me... it might be days, which would suck really bad cause then I can't post anything... :\ but I'm still going to try. I promise to get the next chapter out by atleast tuesday. sorry again for the wait. just been really busy with soccer,school,exams,performances,PT,drama,hell!, and such... sorry. love you guys.**


	32. Revolver

_Poppy_

"That was so awkward!" I yelled throwing my suitcase with shoes on my bed. Kate watched me in silence while Drippy was putting away her chocolates and locking them up. I looked to her and she started snickering, then left the room. She's really pissy these days, and it's quite irritating.

"Why was is so awkward anyways? It's not like you too made up or are together again!" Kate replied and turned to finish unpacking her own belongings. Suddenly we heard a knock at the door to only be greeted by Charlotte. Apparently she is taking over Harriet's place this semester?

"Poppy there's someone waiting for you in the lobby," Charlotte said. Okay, I guess she's not taking Harriet's place as the head bitch.

"Who is it?"

"Go see for yourself," And with that she left leaving me there annoyed. Kate laughed.

"Why you so grumpy today? Aren't you exciting for being back? Or is it too much for you to actually start off a semester right." Kate said. I looked to her with disgust on my face clearly stated. Fine whatever. Be a bitch to the lacrosse team captain, but I hope you don't puke too much after the running I'm gonna make you do at the first practice.

"Bye," I grumbled and walked down the stairs to only run into Kiki who was wildly animated about whatever the hell she was talking about.

"Hey," I greeted her hoping that there wouldn't be tension between me and all my friends on the first day back.

"Hello Poppy," She replied happily and started walking past me up the stairs. "Better get unpacking eh? See ya," And she vanished around the corner of the staircase. I continued walking down the stairs and saw who was waiting for me.

"Freddie!" I yelled and smashed into him pulling my arms around his muscular figure. He immediately acknowledged my embrace and hugged back. I pulled away after what seemed to be hours (then again, moments with Freddie feel like days) and watched his lips curve into a smile.

"Miss me trouble?" I never could get used to that British accent that swept me off my feet just months ago. First time I actually fell in love, and damn I fell hard! I smiled just remembering the feelings that would wash over me whenver I was with him. I still felt those same things every time he touched me, but I haven't told anyone - nor do I intend to.

"Yeah," I whispered and looked him in the eyes. Oops, mistake. I felt myself slip into a dream world where the only population was Freddie Kingsley and I. I got lost in those eyes of his, the sparkling bright orbs that always held so much passion. A game show love connection would pass through my body. He always blew my mind by his charismatic wit, and his chivalrious actions. The way he moves just puts me in a trance. And those muscles! Ah!

I felt Freddie consume me into his arms once more. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck that was if it was designed for me exactly. Perfect fit, and never was there once thing that was uncomfortable about the positions Freddie and I would find ourselves in. As long as it was with eachother. All memories of any other person slipped away once more as I breathed in Freddie's scent. I felt my heart slow at pace, but quickly speed up randomly. This boy always knew how to make my heart jump. And he always was the center of my dreams (plus that scent of his consumed me every time I dreamt about him).

"I missed you," His muffled voice rang through my hair. I heard him inhale my own scent and smiled into his neck knowing that he always does that when he is nervous about something. It's honestly the little things I know about him that make me love him so much. Even if he did leave me with no reasonable explanation in my time of need. Well, I forgave him practically the moment he stepped into my life (I think) once more, begging for me to come back and be the same I was before he acted so irationally.

"I missed you too Fredster," I giggled using Harriet's old petname for him. He groaned and took a step back from my body and just watched the way I moved. Hm, I wonder how I looked?

"So," he started. I took this as a cue to set some ground rules (knowing that I had some ugly topics I needed to discuss) for this boy so he knew what my situation was. Yes, I wanted to give Freddie another chance (most likely because I am so madly in love with him) but I knew that since I had these strong feelings for Andrew - which explained the passionate kiss earlier - that I should atleast test out myself. See if the feelings for Freddie are still there. You know?

"Let's start over then. Friends?" I stucked out my pale hand (which looked quite awkward alone and shaking in the air) hoping for a truce or some form of agreement. I saw him debating with himself inside and out. His hands twitched (as did his eyes) and he took a step forward.

"Yeah," He spoke as he stared at my outstretched hand before placing his own in mine. I had to contain the laughter that was building in my chest. I have never seem Freddie so careful, so _unsure _of what was going on around him. "Friends." I smiled at him and he returned it genuily. Then he pulled at my hand wrapping my arms around my petite figure once more. Friends can hug, right?

"Friends," I repeated.

.....

_Freddie_

Sure, this wasn't how I wanted things to be between Poppy and I. But, friends is a start. They always say that the best relationships come out of people who are friends first.

"Yeah, so it's getting pretty late. Maybe you should go back to your room and finish unpacking. We can go get some coffee tomorrow if you want? Or tea. Whatever you prefer." I smiled at the girl that I loved with my whole heart, the girl I imaged spending the rest of my already planned out life with, and the girl that just told me she wanted to be friends. Well, I think I can change her mind.

"True. So I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" I nodded and she leaned up kissing me on the cheek immediately blushing afterward. What a great way to start off a friendship, I thought. She looks so damn cute when she blushes. If her soft lips had lingered on my cheek a moment longer than they did, I swear I would have lost it and completely grabbed her face pressing it to mine. I was so anxious and excited. I waited so long to feel her lips on my own again. I missed the feeling of being able to call this sweet, sassy, funny girl mine. She always swept me off my feet like the wind would do. I missed that beautiful smile that occupied her face when I would meet my eyes with hers. It lit up her entire body! And the vibes she would give off... Girl you got me going crazy.

"Night Trouble," I observed her as she walked up the stairs before I turned on my heels and headed towards my own sleeping quarters.

"Oh what you do to me Poppy Moore," I groaned as I held my chest as the obvious pain shot throughout it. I needed to call her mine again. I don't care if she kissed Andrew. I had her first, and I know I'm going to have her last.

_Andrew_

A person's rank among the hierarchy of social classes is determined at the moment of birth, whether they like the particular class they are ranked in or not. Then for the rest of their life, they either choose to conform to or rebel against the social norms of their specific class. Depending on the particular lifestyle, a person may be handed everything they would ever want and more on a silver platter from the moment of their first breathe while others have to work their fingers to the bone their whole lives to even get a glimpse of the life they could only dream about having. But contrary to popular beliefs, being a part of the highest social class' inner circle is not everything it is believed to be. To some people it is more of a burden than a benefit and unlike the majority of the world; they only wish to be a normal person, if only for a day.

"Lis, I don't think I can do this." I looked to my best friend who reminded me so much of the girl I fell in love with over my break. Sure, I missed her like hell, but now it's time for the hardest test a law student can take. And I need to focus. Yet, I can't seem to. This life in soccer and music I have been living in is the much expected. I hate law, but since my pap is a worldwide known lawyer, I'm stuck studying it. Why can't I just be a normal soccer player / musician for once in my life? Why do I have to do this? I don't want to take the bar! I don't want to be a lawyer, and hell I don't want to have to work for my dad for the rest of my life! I guess being with Poppy made me forget everything. Of course Lisa helped me through my daily troubles and obstacles, but she couldn't hide the pain (the way Poppy had) I felt being in law school when I could be out doing extra practices with my team.


	33. I Can't Stay Away

_Poppy_

Hell why did he even have to go there?! We are friends, and then there goes Freddie rambling on about how much of a jackass Andrew is. For the period of time I spent with Andrew, all I can say is that he is the most amazing person I've ever known, (besides my mum) and that he truly cares about me. No matter how stupid I act sometimes. But Freddie, he just had to go and push my buttons. Me being well, _me_, I defended Andrew to the fullest and made Freddie fume. Of course then he threw out lies that were obviously made up on the spot, and then he ended up looking like a fool as I told him how it really goes down. I tried to be open to us as friends. Like people say, when you walk into a room don't close the door. Because then you don't give any space for your opinion and the opportunity to change it. Plus, if you close the goddamned door nobody will want to listen.

"He is such an ass!" I found myself yelling into the air. I knew it was going to rain, but I didn't care. I needed to get away. If I went back to my room, surely one of the girls would know and want to talk to me about it. That would not make me happy the slightest. Then, if I even attempted just going somewhere else in the building I bet with my luck I'd run into Freddie. Then we'd fight again, knowing that I'd win he would be angry, then we would say more stupid things to each other.

"Who me?" The obnoxious voice I was trying to avoid said behind me.

"Go away Freddie," I yelled without turning around to face him. The rain started pouring down then, and I mean _pouring. _

_"_No we need to talk!" He yelled back, his voice muffled slightly by the rain.

"About what!? How you don't like one of my _best friends _and you just feel the need to hate on them? Sorry if I defended someone I care about! Just back off," I shouted turning around this time. I was furious, and this time I knew exactly why. Freddie flinched at the words 'best friends' while his mouth hang open for a moment.

"Poppy just listen! I didn't mean to get you worked up back there okay?" There he went, lying to my face. I didn't know he got that good at it during our time apart. Guess you never know.

"No I will not listen to you! Just leave me be Freddie. Clearly you can't be _my friend!_" I was fine with not having Freddie as a friend, but he needs to be in my life. I need him in my life, in some way. He patched up my wound, and now he's honestly the only one who can keep it closed this perfectly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Poppy, just please forgive me. I didn't mean it. I'm just..." He stopped looking at me dropping his gaze to his soaking wet shoes. The rain weighed down his hair, and dramatically changed the color of his naturally very blonde hair. Oh how much I would give to touch it now...

"You just what?"

"I'm jealous!" Those were not the words I was expecting, yet I did quite like them.

"Of what?" I choked out feeling the rain make my throat cold, and my mouth dry.

"Andrew." He said the name like it was supposed to be obvious. It was, but I was too caught up with the fact that I made him _jealous._

He went on trying to make me forgive him. Even though I did in some ways already. I was glad he finally admitted his jealously. It made me feel... good.

"Poppy, you know I love you. And I care for you very much. Just listen to me when I tell you this. Okay, I promise to always be there for you. And despite the fact that I don't really like Andrew," He sneered the name while looking away and playing with his hands. "I will not disrespect him any longer. I'm truly sorry. Forgive me please."

I began organizing my thoughts, hoping, no - praying - that their would be another chance for me to talk with Freddie heart-to-heart. Now that i'd just found out that he really loves me, I just need to get it back. Well, not get it back, more like make it stronger and more unrequited. The way it used to be, when it was just the two of us, and there was absolutely nothing stopping us from being together. But now, after the summer break, things changed. Apparently people changed too. New friends, and new enemies. Even strong relationships got dented - or even broken.

"I forgive you," I ended up following my heart. Even if I acted quite differently most of the time, I was raised as a 'forgive and forget' kind of girl. This was exactly what I was doing. "Andrew is a really great guy," I smiled hoping that I as agitating him just the slightest. Hey, I can have a little fun!

"Yes Trouble, he's fantastic." Freddie grumbled and took a step towards me. I had completely ignored the fact that my entire outfit weighed about 20 plus pounds by now, from all of the water it had absorbed in this little encounter I was having with my ex-boyfriend, of whom I loved.

"Thank you for agreeing to play nice," Smiling I looked up to meet his eyes which seemed to grow farther and higher away from me as he stepped closer. Well, he was about a foot taller than me, making his eyes be a lot higher up that my level of sight. Even though I can't look tall guys in the eyes, man did I love them. ALways so strong, and warming! Then, that nature feeling of secureness and love was there whenever you were embraced by him. Of course my favorite was the spinny hugs, where he would lift me from the ground by the waist. Yes, playing lacrosse my body was now 90% weighted from muscle mass. And not too many boys around here could lift me up unless they were taller, or a football player.

"Your welcome Miss Moore, but i fear we are going to get sick."

"That's true," Letting reality kick in. We have been standing in the pouring ran for what could have been an hour, in a minimal amount of clothing. We're probably going to get sick. "We can go inside."

"Alright come on Trouble," He smiled stepping to me and taking my hand, turning his body towards the courtyard and the main entrance. "Don't want mummy to be too mad at you now do we?"

I giggled and followed him willingly. I really hope things will start to get normal between us again.

....

_2 weeks later_

It's been 2 weeks since the day we came back to Abbey Mount. I'm still captain of my lacrosse team, and have been practicing non-stop for the past week. I want to win, and I heard that training is what it takes, so be it. The girls and I are pretty much back to normal now. Even Drippy is pretty... well, I won't say that we are best friends. But, she enjoys the fact that I talk with Freddie a lot more than I (secretly) text Andrew. Speaking of Freddie, he and I are a lot more closer to what we were coming out of last semester. Back to the inside jokes, and the sneaking around together on campus just to hang out. Yeah, I bet Freddie's mom knows about us already, but she doesn't seem to mind. She's probably only keeping the rule since it for the most part keeps the rest of the girls away. Which, I like (not that I'd even ever admit that to him, since we're friends). Freddie even occasionally sneaks a kiss on my cheek before I go off to bed at night. It brings back that tingling sensation of love and lust I used to feel oh so strongly just a month or so ago. Thank goodness it was dark when he would do it, or else he would watch my cheeks light up into the color of a ripe raspberry. And that would not be helping on the whole 'friends' relationship that we had agreed on.

_'1 New Text Message'_

_Drew!!_ flashed across my sidekick. I smiled grabbing for my blanket and plopping down on my bed, cuddling up to my pillow. I slid open my phone and read the message.

_**Drew!! -**_

_I miss you. How ya holdin up lately w/o mee?_

_**P****oppz -**_

_I miss U MRE! N I been okkkayy... Jst gettin 2b friends w/Fred again. Takn a while, but i thnk we o.k. now. he says hes srry. i forgave him, mmber?_

I had told Andrew about the little thing that went down on the first day back. (Too bad I didn't mention the jealously part over the phone, cause I swear he would have laughed)

**_Drew! -_**

_Good gurl. You kickin ass fo me lacrosse? :) Make me proud girly._

He always knew the right things to say, and that's so why I love him! See, my love for Andrew differs from Freddie. The way I see it, is that I love Andrew because I need him. But, I need Freddie because I love him. I know there is a difference. I've spent endless nights trying to figure out which is which, and who it refers to. So far this is what I came up with.

**_Drew! -_**

_Btw, imma be vistin you N kate soon. in about 3 weeks? yeah. I wrote you another song, :) i know ull like it. well i gotta go. _

_**Poppz -**_

_To answer ur first q, yes i am kickin ass fo you! :D i try sooo hard, i even whopped ur sissy! (srry :)) and as for visiting... epppp!~!#R(*993 yay! :D i can't wait to hear my song tooooo. kate will B jealous haha, love you. ttys Drew... 3_

Sighing, i leaned back and snapped closed my sidekick. So, Andrew will be visiting again. If Freddie meant what he says, then there should not be tension. (Well, i know there's going to be tension, just hopefully it's subsided for the most part) And hopefully, Andrew doesn't come looking to start a fight with him. But knowing Drew, he wouldn't do something that would hurt me. He knows that Freddie is a person that hurts me... So Andrew wouldn't put me in the position where he provokes Freddie to the point where he gets angry, then hurts me. (Not Physically of course!)

I suppose I should talk to Kate for some advice. But even her, she wouldn't have much. She's not the best in the area of boys. But Andrew is her brother, and she has known Freddie for a while...

"Oh love, the things you do to me..." I whispered into the open air letting my eyelids shut tightly to a close, while I dreamt of a simpler world. If only that could be the one I was living in....


	34. Breathe

_Poppy_

As I stood on the side of the field watching my team practice, the thoughts of the two boys in my life were the only constant things on my mind.

Though, I still yelled at the girls from time to time.

"Stop slacking!" or even a, "Work harder or you'll be on the bench!" and sometimes I'd throw in an occasional, "I'm gonna beat your ass if you don't hurry it up! This isn't girl scouts ladies!" Which was probably a little harsh on them (since it was only the 2nd practice) but I didn't care. I want to win, and normally when you push people they will do better. Especially in sports.

"Okay ladies, water break." I watched them all sigh and slump over to the water cooler, bottles in hand. Kate slouched as she made her way towards me. Knowing her, she'd probably come whine to me about something that she didn't like, or was too hard. Maybe she'd even throw in, 'unfair' just to make me "feel bad." Normally, all it made me see was just how out-of-shape half of the lacrosse team was. I mean, yes there were a couple very athletic and talented girls, where the rest of them look just about as lost as I did when I first came to Europe.

"Why aren't you working with us?" Kate mumbled taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Because. If I do, then I can't make sure everyone works. I need to be able to observe." Kate looked annoyed at my response. Most likely since she knew it was true, and that what I was saying was legit. Her and I both knew that if nobody was pushing and watching the girls, then they would all slack off. Bunch of losers.

"Yeah.. true.."

"I'll still jump in for the drills though. And scrimmages." She looked even more annoyed at this response. The only thing I'd really be missing out on was the sprinting and basic skill drills. Which, clearly I was already a master at.

"Right. Do you think I could have a break with you for a while?" How could I expect much less? She continued, while adding in an excuse. Of course. "I kind of rolled my ankle in the last defense drill." I faked a smile her way nodded and turned back to the team as Kate took a seat on the bench.

"Alright girls, let's get back to it. I want you 6," I pointed to Drippy, Kiki, Josie and 3 other blonde girls, "To go over to the far side, and play offense on my command. You'll come at the goal, in groups of two." I turned around as I heard them whisper something as they took off for the far side of the field. "Now the rest of you, go stand behind the goal, and you'll come out one at a time. After the first pass is made, then the second person will come out. Go." They all went to their places too, and I then proceeded to wait as they made their pairings.

"Okay! Start!" And the drill began.

"Poppy your phone is buzzing," Kate yawned after saying this. She took my phone and handed it to me.

"Thanks..." I mumbled sliding it open.

'_1 New Text Message'_

_**Drew! -**_

_hey. missed ya. wat ya up to now?_

Smiling to myself, I started to reply back.

**_Poppz - _**

_I'm okkkayy. :D you kno, the usual. just at practice. kate 'hurtherankle' and asked to sit out. i think she just doesn't like my drills ;) haha. i miss you too..._

**_Drew! -_**

_goodness, that girl is lazy eh? Ur typing like ur upset. What happened? or is it you just misss Me SO MUCH!? jk. ur prob PMS-ing :):)_

I gasped, making Kate turn her head up at me in interest. "Who is talking to you?"

"Oh... Uhm, it's just Molly." Not quite sure why I lied, but I did. Kate just nodded still looking at me with curiousity and disbelief. But eventually she turned away.

_**Poppz - **_

_I doubt you even know what PMS is ANDREW._

_**Drew! -**_

_Why yes, I do. Nicholas Sparks said that is means 'pissed at men' LMAO :D he's so awesome hahhaah. but yeah. i was just joking Moore, no need to flip. unless you really are PMSing..._

Moments after re-reading his message at least twice, I found myself giggling. Again, Kate looked at me in wonder. I ignored her once more, then turned back to my phone. Before I replied though, I realized another thing. I really liked every single thing about Andrew. Literally, I couldn't find one thing that I didn't like about him... That might be a problem for Freddie and I in the future, or it would be just another thing that made Andrew and I such good friends. Either way, one of the guys I love will end up hurt. And not to my surprise, I honestly didn't know which one I could bare to make any more unhappy.

Interrupting my thoughts, a blonde girl came up to me asking if they could take a water break. To me, it felt like on 5 minutes since I started the drill. But, once I checked my clock, it said that 45 minutes had passed. I didn't even realize while I was talking to Andrew... Sometimes I just totally forget where I am. I must love him a lot, since that happens quite frequently. Come to think of it, that hasn't happened all that much with Freddie and I, which makes me think that maybe we never really were compatible. Now that I think of it, he probably only felt slightly obligated to stay with me over the summer because he knew how much I liked him, (not that it would kill him to come to Cali for summer, which would be awesome to almost any teenager).

Why do I keep doubting his love for me?

_He's brainwashing you._ The tiny voice in my head rang.  
_No! Andrew loves you a lot more than Freddie ever did, or possibly didn't. Plus, he was there for you when you needed him!_ Now, I was confused. And it's not like there was anybody I could ask! Not Kate, or any of my other roommates. They're all bi-ast. For all I know, Kate probably hates the idea of me and her brother together. Yeah, she did tell me it was okay to be friends with him, but that's not what I wanted - not even close.

.....

Walking into the dining hall, I watched all the smaller girls nervously look for a seat. Some of them still hadn't made any progress by the time I made it to my table, and I almost walked over there to ask her to sit with me. _Almost. _Then I noticed her eyes flutter towards the door, attracting more than half the other girls around her. I looked up too, to see Freddie walking in with his ironed khaki pants, and a blue rolled up polo. I almost choked at how handsome he looked in the light. After composing myself, I quickly sat down in my seat burying my head in my hands, feeling guilty. Ever since I kissed Andrew, I would feel guilty around Freddie. But whenever I saw Andrew, I would feel guilty knowing about all the things I've already done with Freddie (and most likely might be doing in the future). This only frustrated me further, and made me not want anything to do with either of them. Yet facing the truth, I loved and needed both of them. It was a fact, and heck there was no point in avoided it.

I felt a tap on my shoulder causing me to bolt upright and open up my eyes. As I adjusted to the light in the room, I heard the angelic voice on the headmistresses son, and the boy who I loved with half of my heart. "You okay Poppy?" His voice rang. Stubbornly, I turned away from him scanning the room for anything that could possibly make him leave me alone without having to answer him. All I got was a couple glares and winks with a thumbs up. Stupid girls.

"Yeah. Tired from practice, I suppose." Honestly, England is changing the way I talk these days! My vocabulary used to be very limited, but now it was like I was a thesaurus. Always coming up with complicated words that meant the same thing as those other simpler words that I had come so used to loving and using. Great, now I'm a nerd with a broken heart, who is torn between two guys. Girls really are too stressed these days. Especially the smart ones.

"Alright. Go to bed early tonight then," He responded. It sounded like he was at loss for words as he spoke. He hesitated before giving me a one-armed hug, and heading off to the head table that had his mother and all the other teachers, or prefects.

"Yup. Bed. Sure," Quickly plopping my head back down on the table, I pulled down my skirt absently while humming a soothing song.

_Maybe it's true, I can't live without you  
And maybe two, is better than one  
There's so much to time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone,  
And I'm thinkin' two is better than one..._

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing  
Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believin...  
_

_.... Two is Better than One..._

Hearing the voices of my roommates telling me to stand up for respects, I lifted my body up not bothering to open my eyes. After hearing the clanking of chairs, I plopped back down in my own, bringing my hands together ready to say the prayers as we did everyday. Keeping my eyes closed, all I could honestly think of was Andrew. No Freddie. Just Andrew, the boy who was nearly thousands of miles away from me right now. I couldn't even think of that other person I loved, sitting right in front of me staring at me now, (I felt his eyes) because the attraction/emotions towards Andrew were almost too strong for words. I think I made my decision, but I still can't come around to saying it outloud.

As the meal continued on not noticing my silence, I thought over whether or not I was serious in what I was saying, or if this way just my pain in missing Andrew taking over now. I mean, how could I actually miss Freddie if he's right here? Clearly I couldn't, so of course Andrew would be on my mind more. Right? Or would that be wrong? _Freddie is here, _so I should be thinking about _him_ instead.

"I don't even know anymore..." Josie turned towards me smiling sympathetically, then quickly squeezed my hand under the table. What seemed like a friendly gesture, meant so much more to me than she knew. It meant someone actually did care about how I was feeling. And it was a sign that someone was listening. Thank You.

.....

Trudging back through the grass with my lacrosse stick in hand, I felt my mind quickly taking over. Walking faster towards the field and letting the rain fall harder on me by the second, I knew I'd need to clear my thoughts completely in order to be at peace for the next week or so. At least until Andrew came, then I'd be okay for a while.

Flipping the ball in my stick, cradling it, and running all felt natural to me. Running around the goals and across the field, finally seemed to feel like a rountine. I didn't think about anything. I was completely blank, and strangely I loved it. I have a feeling I'm going to be doing this a lot more now...

_If only you were here mom..._

_

* * *

_**Alright. I have a couple of announcements. First off, I think that this 'A Real Wild Child' might be coming to an end. I keep having a writers block, and I'm not sure I have the time to keep trying to write through it. Plus, since I don't get all that much feedback, I don't get many ideas anymore. I might do a sequel, but only if that is asked of me by a lot of people. Hopefully there are enough people who care and actually want to keep reading that they'd comment and tell me this. If not, then I might have more difficulty picking up and writing once more. So here it is, my excuses for delay. One, nobody seems to comment except the same three people (thank you, you know who you are :D ) Two, even those others who comment, they only say they love it. What do you love about it? How could I make it better? I came on here writing and hoping that someone would help me get better, and critique me. I'll take any comments and instructions. I won't judge anyone's opinions or thoughts (even if I did, I wouldn't be mean about it). So please, if you really are interested, give a little more in the feedback. Thanks. Three, as I said before, my writers block. Again, your comments would help...? :\ I'd love to get more. **

**As of now, the next chapter will be the last on the little book/story/--whatever. If you want a sequel, well... you know what to do. **

**Thank you for reading. Thanks for your patience.**

**Emily**


	35. Fearless

_~Poppy~_

Here goes nothing...

So, I've done a lot of thinking lately, and well I have come to a conclusion. For starters, I will not be going back and forth between 2 guys, it's _so _Bella Swan. Second, I've come to realize something very important in the decision I am going to be making soon. Which one will I see more? Which one will I be be able touch, and let hold me, more? Because, hell, if there's no physical contact in our relationship, I'm not so sure I can keep it up much longer.

Though there were two voices speaking in my mind contradicting one another, I could only think of what was to come of what I was doing. Right this second, I was walking towards the guy that I wanted to spend the rest of my senior year with, & possibly go off to college with, while having him in mind. It might not seem like something big for other people -well, many people actually - but it was very important to me. For many reasons. I think everything through (lie) before I do things... Or rather I like to think of the best way to get things done.

My steps felt like they were growing in volume, and pace. I felt my palms shaking ever so slightly, as I perspired cooly on my forehead.

I walked up to the tall figure with the thick, beautiful hair that was blowing soundlessly in the wind. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey can I talk with you?" He turned around, his eyes glancing first on my collarbone, then widening, but then eventually landing on my eyes. A soft smile appeared on his lips.

"Of course." I took a deep breath getting ready to talk.

"I know how I have been very undecided lately as to who I want to be with, but I am absolutely positive about who it is now. I just hope that he feels the same way." I paused, letting the words sink in a little bit before I continued. Before I started up again, I felt his hand slide into mine, making me smile too. We looked like a young couple, falling in love with each other all over again. The moment was almost too private for such a public place it was taking place in.

"I love you. And it's as more than the love of a friend that cares for someone. I love you with all my heart. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, and I now understand that you feel the same way. I was so blind not to notice this before. Everything about you and I, makes me smile. I know it won't be simple, nor easy, but I know that we can do this." I watched his face brighten instantly, and his hand make it's way towards my cheek. "We can do this." I repeated.

It happened all too quickly, I almost didn't process it. Freddie's moist lips smothered mine in the way I've been longing them to do so, and I felt as if everything was in place once more. We were back, and there was nothing stronger than the feelings we had for each other. This time, there's no pretending. No complications. Everything will work out, and it's a promise that we have made to each other, with this kiss we are sharing right now. Did you ever notice how brisk the air can be on a October Day in England? Stinging, cold, and heartless is the wind on such a day that one can feel only it in the absence of warmth. But our bodies together, now moving in perfect sync, made everything else oblivious. Our bodies together giving us just the right amount of heat to keep us more than comfortable.

The moment ended all too quickly as we needed to inhale a bit more of that chilly air. "I love you," He whispered to me caressing my cheek once more pulling my body closer to his, yet again.

My cheeks flashed a scarlet red, and that's when I knew. I made the right choice. "It's you. It's always been you," I almost started crying as I spoke to him. I knew deep down, that this was what was meant to happen. Him, holding me in his arms, the one place I was fit to be in, forever. All it took was the help of a best friend. If I never met Andrew, I doubt I would be as happy as I am right now. It was true, I did need Andrew. But, I confused the need for a deep feeling of madly in love.

Good thing I got that all straightened out.

"I know. Just wish it didn't take so long for you to finally figure out." And he kissed my lips again, the tender, yet passion filled kiss made my heart flutter. Damn, I thought fairy tales were dead... :)

_Thanks mom._

_Thanks Drew._

_

* * *

_**I guess that's it... It may be short, but hey, that's kind of what people wanted. I have a tad bit more material for a sequel already, but it's still all up to you guys on whether you want one. Thanks everyone who read, & thank you to all those people who review. Special thanks to J.E.M2010 for always reviewing, & giving words of support or wisdom. Thanks, you're the best :D I hoped you all liked it... cause honestly, I think I might be a little bit tired of watching that movie every day.. haha :D**

**BYEEEEEE lovesss, tweet me too, cause i'll reply. Plus, you could probably convince me on there to make a sequel :D **

**.com/drpepperluvgurl**

**Em(: 'F E A R L E S S'**


End file.
